


Dragon Takeout

by Citrus_Twist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Crimes & Criminals, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Dragon Whisperer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fairies, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mama Stilinski Feels, Misunderstandings, Slow Build, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Twist/pseuds/Citrus_Twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was not a thief. He was not. He was simply temporarily misappropriating a necklace that may or may not be a piece of evidence and of course he’s going to return it. You know, as soon as he figures out how to deal with the fairy mafia, a certain sour wolf who needs to learn how to use his words, oh and did he mention the dragon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grocery Store Antics

Just so everyone knows, this was totally not Stiles fault in anyway whatsoever. He was just trying to get a box of cereal. Sure, it was on the top in the back and he might have had to climb up the side of the shelving, but he honestly wasn't the person that knocked it over...he wasn't! Some asshole was running down the aisle and pushed into him! And had run off as soon as he saw what happened! Stiles was still holding onto the shelving, cereal box confetti now spread over the entire floor of aisles 4 and 5...and of course aisle 5 had to be the soda aisle. Of course it did. Because things couldn't have sucked just a little.

Stiles got off the shelf that he still clutched and stood up, bending and stretching his limbs out. God, he was so sore. How does that even happen? It's not like it had fallen on him......like it had the guy in the suit who was currently under the shelves......shit. Stiles immediately ran over to the man, hopping over into the other aisle. Fuck fuck fuck! He grabbed the shelf, hoisting it up with only a little trouble, thank you adrenaline, and luckily someone else there pulled the man out of the way. Stiles really didn't think using his foot to push the man would have ended well, but it was his backup plan.

And what a man he was Jesus! He wasn't gay or anything it's just, the guy was like, 300 lbs and at least 6 foot 6. Also good news that he apparently took style advice from gothic Derek; the full black and leather jacket suited him for max scare-the-crap-out-of-you factor. Oh, and the dragon earring...which was surprisingly awesome. Stiles could see himself getting one of those...his dad would call him gay. Probably. Which he wasn’t!

He did the only reasonable thing, really wishing people would stop ruining his clothes, and ripped off his flannel shirt, staunching the wound on Goth-Derek's head. The other person, an older woman who had this pink blouse on that Lydia would've killed for, he just knew it, held his head up and to the side. And that was about the time, quite surprisingly, that Stiles got a punch right in the face. The woman gasped and let go of the man’s head, immediately standing up and rummaging around her purse for her cell phone. Stiles, meanwhile, was getting pounded on by a different man in quite similar attire to the man he really didn't knock unconscious because it was totally the other guy who knocked everything over. But, apparently, the guy beating the crap out of him didn't see it that way. Also, what is with all this knocking?

And of course, that's when Scott decided to show up. After Stiles had a bloody nose, probably two black eyes and various other bruises all over his chest and arms. Scott tore the man off of him, growling and trying his hardest not to go full Code-Lyoko on the guy. Stiles was pretty sure launching him half way down the aisle was enough. The woman was talking to someone on the phone; Stiles hoped, prayed even, that it wasn't the sheriff's department. Scott offered him a hand, still facing Stiles' assailant.

“Don't worry she's on the phone with the police office,” Scott said to him. Shitting hell, really?

“Took you long enough asshole, what were you doing, salivating over the steaks?” Stiles said, wiping the blood off onto, sigh, yet another bloodstained shirt. Scott blushed and looked at him indignantly. “Oh no...”

“No, dude, I was-” Scott started.

“Oh my god! Seriously Scott?” Stiles said, “Did you even hear the shelf getting toppled over?” Scott looked away at the asshole who hit him, obviously having been as big a potato as ever. Heh, potato. He was totally going to use that from now on. The guy had been landed onto the side of his face and was still cursing and kicking and screaming on the ground like a kid...which, actually, he probably broke a few bones in his face, so that serves him right. Asshole.

Stiles rolled his eyes as the lady hung up her cellphone.

“I called the police, they're on their way.” She said. Stiles knew he should be smiling at her. He hoped the half grin thing he gave her was okay enough. She'd probably think it was because he got punched in the face, and not the fact that his father was going to kill him for this.

“Thanks, we appreciate it, miss...?” Scott said nudging Stiles a bit. Stiles nodded, trying and failing to widen his smile.

“Ohhh, ya, I'm Clementine,” She said, and Stiles nearly lost himself. She had the greatest Minnesota accent EVER. She held out her hand, which Scott took.

“I'm Scott,” The potato said (his soul had been done justice!).

“Stiles.” And he shook her hand.

“Well, I don't even know what he was thinking, ya know. That man just come over here, they must be partners or something...ah jeez, where did he go?” Both boys turned around to see that the attacker had disappeared. Really? Could this get any worse?  
The Store manager came over to them after that confirmed that the police had been called, asked what happened, and left to wait for the officers and ambulance to get here. Stiles and Scott were looking over the guy still knocked out.

“What do you think? He looks kinda like a mafia guy...” Scott said.

“Oh no, he's an interpretive dance instructor; yes, numb-nuts, he's definitely someone shady, otherwise ninjutsu wouldn't have attacked me or ran off.” Stiles poked the guys side with his toe.

“Well, what do you think he wanted?” Scott asked.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether or not I become a mind-reader from that punch........nope, I got nothing.” Stiles said imitating Shawn from Psych.

“Stiles, I'm serious. He didn't even say anything did he?” Scott gave him that intense look. The one that means they were going to be investigating this no matter what Stiles tried to say otherwise.

“No, he didn't. Just punched me, got thrown across the aisle, and ninja-ed out of the store somehow,” Stiles said. He wasn't even going to bother arguing, Scott would drag him into this either way. Like every other time the potato got in over his roots. Okay, this was totally one of his better comparisons.

“Doesn't that seem even a little odd to you?” Scott asked.

“Alright, alright! I'm going to have to make a statement, and I can probably convince the officer to let me go back to the station with them,” Stiles said, pretty exasperated and, come on, how could Scott have missed the crash those shelves would have made? How?!

Stiles gave his thanks to every god he could think of that it wasn't his father who had shown up. Like, really, thank you god for not having his dad be the attending officer. In fact, it was one of the only black officers at the station (oh boy, here it comes) Officer Wilkins. Tyrone Wilkins. He felt racist for even saying it, the stereotyping...Stiles gave his statement, the paramedics took the mafia looking guy out on a gurney, he apparently had a concussion, and Stiles did in fact, get Officer Wilkins to take him back to the station. He was told to wait by the car until Wilkins got finished with taking statements and numbers from the witnesses. Scott gave him the stupid puppy dog look when he finished, practically begging on his hands and knees to come with him. Stiles just rolled his eyes, and left, really not wanting to take Scott into his dad's office. And the stupid potato knew that.

It only took Officer Wilkins a few minutes to be done with interviewing the people there. He had written everything down on a small note pad and Stiles knew just from the order of things, he had asked each of them to head to the station sometime in the next few days to get formal statements. He also probably called in to the station that the main suspect was missing and to send a cruiser out to check out where he'd gotten to.

The ride over was a bit...awkward. Like, completely awkward and totally silent, and it wasn't because Stiles hadn't tried. He had! He had tried to start up conversation about a lot of things, and even asked before trying to turn the radio on. Wilkins neither responded nor tried to start a conversation except for once saying in this super deep voice.

“Nope.” in response to the radio question.

They had to make sooooo many stops along the way too. There were two domestic abuse calls, which always sucked going to, and a supposed fire that was just a false alarm. There was also, apparently, a car accident, but another officer called in to take it at the last moment.

So when Stiles finally arrived at the station, it was an immense relief. What the hell had he done to piss off the officer so much? He shook his head, heading inside the building before he could have any interaction with sourwolf part 2.

His dad was looking over tons of paperwork when Stiles entered. It was becoming a more and more familiar sight. As he walked in, the Sheriff didn't look up.

“Heyyyyy dad, how are things going?” Stiles said. And he must've said that wrong because it sure got his dad's attention.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” He looked back down at his paperwork, “Unless it has something to do with donuts...wait, it's Monday...you're suppose to be grocery shopping.” He looked up again, “What the hell happened to you?!” Oh, must have finally noticed the huge black eyes and the blood.

“Yeah! About that...-”

“Stiles what did you do?”

“Why do you always assume it was me who did something?” Stiles said.

“Because it is.” His father returned with a scowl.

“Oh yeah, name one time!” Stiles had sat down in the chair across from his desk. His dad's eyebrows did that not-good surprise thing and Stiles knew this was gonna be bad...

“Okay, how about the time your let your snake out and it ate Ms. McLoughlin's toy poodle?”

“That's not fair, I was 8-”

“Or when you thought climbing up the tree at Scott's house was a good idea until the branch snapped and broke Scott's arm?”

“They didn't tell me the tree was rotten-”

“Or when you weren't paying attention and backed your jeep up into the principal's car?” Stiles smiled and chuckled at that one. It hadn't exactly been an accident.

“Yeahhhhh.” He said failing epically to keep the goofy grin he knew he was wearing from appearing too prominently. His dad looked at him suspiciously, “Wait, that doesn't mean this was my fault! And it really wasn't, there were witnesses who could testify that!”

“Wait, you're going to have to go to court for this?!” Well this is escalating quickly  
.  
“Uh, Sheriff?” It was some random officer just poking his head through the door.

“What?” He said shortly. Wow, he really pissed his dad off. He would apologize later. Probably with burgers and curly fries from Zini's.

“We have a...” He looked a sheet of paper, “ a 'Derek Hale' here to see you about the man wanted for assaulting,” he looked back at the paper, “oh...uh, for assaulting your son.” His dad's mouth was slightly open and, if the scowl he shot Stiles said anything, a large grape Fanta was definitely going to be going with the rest of that diner food.

The Sheriff sighed, getting out of his chair and moving to the door, and Stiles followed soon after making sure he kept out of his dad's way. Derek? He had heard that correctly, Derek had information on the guy that punched him? And had voluntarily come to the police station? Stiles had to see this. The police, and more importantly his dad, had forgiven Derek a while back, but that doesn't mean it didn't make the Alpha a bit uneasy to be there. Ohhh, Stiles hoped it did. Maybe he'd finally have the high ground against the werewolf.

And there he was, in all his moody leather jacket glory. Stiles couldn't believe it. He pinched himself. Yep, definitely awake. Maybe he should pinch Derek just to make sure...

“Hale.” His dad grunted.

“Sheriff.” This was about as awkward as one of the coach's speeches.

“Stiles!” Both men glared at him.

“Shut up Stiles!” They said in unison. He caved inward a bit, feeling only slightly hurt that his nearly perfect humor was not further appreciated. You'd think they might have learned he couldn't shut his mouth by now. His foot tapped against the linoleum, anxious to hear what it was Derek was here for.

“One of my officers told me you had some information on the man that...apparently, attacked my son?” The Sheriff asked.

“Oh yes, I do, if by him running a red light and hitting my car means I have information for you,” Derek said. The Sheriff sighed and ran a hand over his face. The officer who had called Stiles' dad stepped up to try and rescue the situation.  
“We, uh...arrested the man in question. He's in the holding cell, all the belongings in his car and on his person are in evidence. Also the car's being impounded as well.” The Sheriff looked at him for a second with a pensive expression  
“Alright, I'll go talk to him. Davis!” Davis!!! That's what his name was, Stiles couldn't quite place it, “Get a statement from Mr. Hale about what happened with his car.”

“Yes, right away Sheriff. After you.” He motioned to Derek. The werewolf glared at Stiles, then gave the officer a slight smile before leaving with him. Stiles, not paying attention and because it probably would have killed his father to communicate with him (not that he could honestly say anything) had already left to go visit Mr. Ninja-Mafia, Destroyer of Cars. Stiles flailed after him, wanting to get a real good look at the guy who attacked him.

As he reached the door to the holding cells, though, his father was waiting outside. He motioned for Stiles to stop.

“No, you can't come in.” His dad said.

“What, why?!” The Sheriff frowned at him, sighing.

“Because, one, you're not an officer, you're a 17 year old boy, two, you're my son and if I got caught letting my son into a jail cell I could get fired, and three, I not letting my son into a room with the guy who just kicked the crap out of him.”  
“He didn't beat me that badly.” Stiles said, meeting his dad's oh-really glance, “Well it's true!”

With an exasperated sigh, Sheriff walked into the room, very purposefully slamming the door in Stiles face. Fine, Stiles knew when he wasn't wanted. But he might just take a peek into the evidence room to see what the guy had on him. It was just a detour to get back into the main lobby, what with all the crowded hallways.

Stiles popped into the room, looking for the box he knew would hold the guys belongings. It would be labeled with today's date. It took a few minutes to find, longer than he wanted it too. And, okay, so maybe he shouldn't have been in the evidence room and maybe he was looking over his shoulder every few second sand jumping at every sound. But curiosity was not something you could just...drop. Besides, what if there was epicness in the box? And he missed it? Not gonna happen. As he found the box, though, and a thought slithered into his head...you know. Maybe he shouldn't open it.

The answer took less than a second to decide. Fuck that! He popped the lid off the box carefully, making sure not to destroy the lid like last time. Hey! How was he suppose to know spray paint burnt through cardboard? He did dump everything onto the table though.

Most of the stuff inside was boring. A pair of leather gloves, a Swiss army knife. There were several empty ammo clips, mostly for a handgun Stiles couldn't identify. It was all in evidence bags, and he returned the items to the box as he looked over them. And then there was the last item: a necklace. And...holy shit it was awesome!! It looked like something out of Final Fantasy, or at least steampunk. It was a piece of agate that had a wire serpent design wrapped around it. He was really tempted...he sighed. If he did borrow the necklace from storage for a short while, the guy was going to be in the lock up for a least a few days, then he could return it before anyone knew the difference right? He'd have at least enough time to take some pictures and get it commissioned later. 

The decision was made for him however, when he heard the sound of the door handle and laughing outside the door. Fuck! He threw himself under the desk lining up the chair to be in the way of anyone looking in his direction.  
“...haha! And what did she say?” The officer was talking to someone outside the door. Stiles finally had some good luck today. Hell to the yeah! The officer hadn't even looked over except for a brief second to put the lid back on the box and pick it up. He put it and the box he carried onto the shelf. He left the room after that, barely remembering to turn the light out.

Stiles sat in the dark for another few seconds in a stupor. He could not have just gotten away with that. It was against the rules of the universe to let Stiles get away with anything. Hell, he got blamed for stuff that he didn't even do! He pushed the chair out of his way as he climbed out of his hiding spot, using his cellphone as a light.

He was about to leave when he spotted it. The necklace, sitting on the ground. He’d must have knocked it over and the cop hadn't even been paying enough attention to see it. Stiles bit his lip. Okay, he would just see if the mobster guy noticed. Maybe he would forget about it, not realize it was in there, thought he lost it something like that? And he could always throw it back into some random box, it would just look like a documenting mistake or something. He grabbed the baggie, sticking it into his pocket. God, he hoped his father didn't catch him this time. Please let his good luck continue.

When he left the room, he quickly closed the door and looked around. Yeah there were cops, but he had uh...become a somewhat ignorable presence with his dad here. Yeah, that sounds good. He went in the direction of the main lobby, wanting to see the man being discharged, just in case. Two cops were just inside the door, talking.

“How the fuck did he get discharged already?” One of them said. He was looking at the asshole who punched Stiles and...and the man who Stiles, accidentally!, fell on top off. He was talking with the Sheriff. And by the expression on his dad's face...you know, spending the night at Scott's place sounded like a great idea! He would just have to sneak by-

“Stiles! Get over here now!” Ass monkeys. He walked over to his dad passing by the officers. “This is Alfonzo (He is officially giving himself a medal for not even cracking a smile at that). The one you capsized an entire grocery shelf of glass and plastic on top of.”

“Really Sheriff, the violence is a very huge misunderstanding.” The man said. Okay, so up close he was kind of really intimidating. Like, really intimidating. Coupled with the fact that his voice sounded like he swallowed a lion then turned the roar volume about three notches deeper, Stiles didn't want to disagree.......but, come on!

“How is beating the crap out of me a misunderstanding?!” Stiles said, trying not to sound indignant. The Sheriff took over from there, probably to make sure Stiles didn't get the crap kicked out of him again.

“You apparently knocked down a shelf on top of him and his bodyguard, the man who hit you, thought you were attacking him.” His dad said. Great. That's how he got out. They were threatening to press charges on Stiles for assault.

“But I didn't knock-” Stiles started.

“I don't care about that.” The Sheriff said, unusually calmly. He turned to Alfonzo, “Is everything in order?”

“Yes, everything you found was in the evidence box, yes?” The creeper said. It was the first time Stiles notice the many different shaded stains all over his clothes.

“That's correct. Did you get everything from there?”.

“Yeah.” The little guy answered. Wait, what?! His voice was even deeper than the big guy's!! What the hell is this, a mob of contra-basses?

“Wonderful, then we will be on our way Sheriff, as long as, ehem, everything has been cleared and squared away?” He said. Stiles tried not to even think about the amulet in his pocket.

“Absolutely. Sorry about the confusion sir, won't happen again.” The Sheriff said. Alfonzo nodded to him before leaving with the small guy in tow. Stiles stuck his tongue out at them as they left, looking over to his dad afterwards. Oh boy...  
“What?” He asked, crossing his arms. The man sighed and stuck his hands out. Did he know? Wait, how did he know!?

“Keys.” Oh. Stiles was almost too relieved to question that as he unearthed his car keys from his pocket.

“Wait, why?” Stiles asked just before dropping them into his Dad's hand.

“Well, unless you want your jeep to sit and rust away in the Safeway parking lot...” Stiles dropped his keys into his Dad's hand.

“Mr. Hale.” The Sheriff turned to Derek.

“Yes sir?”

“Someone arrived with a car from the insurance company, yes?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then could you do me a favor and return Stiles back home?” Stiles knew it was a peace offering to show Derek all was forgiven and that his Dad trusted the Alpha. But how could his Dad throw him to the wolves like that? Literally!  
“Consider it done, sir.” Derek was as impassive as ever. Jerk.

“Thank you....well?!” The Sheriff said to Stiles, motioning for him to leave with Derek. Stiles just flailed and babbled incomprehensibly for a second before sighing and following the Alpha wolf out to a rental car that someone from the pack must have dropped off for Derek. Or like his dad said “insurance.” Stiles didn't know a single damn insurance company that could puke out a car that fast. And he checked too. Neither of them said anything as they got inside.

As soon as they were inside, though, Derek slapped him on the back of the head. Twice. And fucking hard.

“OW! What the hell was that for?!” Stiles looked at him. Derek shoved a finger in his face.

“That's for hitting my car.” He said removing his finger and starting up the car.

“Wait, what? How the heck do I get blamed for everything? Is this just pick on Stiles day or something?” Fuck you universe.

Derek responded by pulling out of the police station. Stiles stuck his hands into his pocket slouching down heavily into the seat and propping his legs on the dashboard. He opened the bag with his hand; he need something to play with, just fiddle or he might go insane. Borrowing the pendant better not go as badly as things normally did. 

Derek slapped his knees off the dashboard as they went down the highway. Dick. Stiles huffed, rubbing at the agate of the necklace like a worry-stone. Neither of them started conversation and Stiles only made one attempt for the radio which Derek Ninja-Hands Hale effortlessly blocked. But he realized, as he slouched, he was exhausted. His face and body ached from being punched, his cheek was hot from swelling, and it took all of five minutes with Derek to be entirely suffocated with moodiness.

As he pulled up to the house, by the way uber creepy that Derek knows how to get to his house so well, Stiles sighed. He had expected something vocal from Derek over the ten minute period from the station to his house. Stiles thought he looked like he wanted to say something. Whatever, he didn't even know why he bothered.

“Well, thanks for the ride.” Stiles said, starting to get out of the silver rental.

“Wait.” Derek said, grabbing his shoulder and keep Stiles from turning away. He hesitated a second before finally speaking. “You look like crap.” Oh thanks, for that. The look Stiles gave him must’ve spoken volumes, “No, that’s not what I meant...just...”He sighed, “Are you okay?” wait. Woahhh, hold on there a sec. Was Derek Hale concerned about his well being? Stiles stared at him for a second.

“You’re attracting flies, Stiles.” Derek scowled at him, and Stiles woke up from his daze a closed him mouth, a bit embarrassed. Sorry, it just took his brain a second. It had to defy the laws of physics and make a ‘Compassionate Derek Hale’ spot. 

“I’ll be fine, just need some sleep.” Stiles said. And yeah, it was a lie. He had a shit day, was feeling shitty about himself, had stolen a necklace out of storage because he thought it looked pretty, will cost his dad the job of sheriff again if he gets caught. No, it was going to take much more than some sleep to fix this.

“Well, Scott has been asking about you,” Derek said longer forward, “Make sure you text him or he will be half crazed all night long.” Oh, gotcha. That empathy was more Scott than Derek. Stiles honestly felt a little hurt, a little ashamed, and a little proud. Hurt because even after all this time, Derek showed absolutely no interest in him or his life, ashamed that he was so hurt by it, and proud because...at least it was a first step. A tiny, baby, inch-worm, catacomb slug sized step, but still a step.

“Yep. Can do.” Stiles said, and Derek let go of him. He exited the car and closed the door, walking inside. He leaned against the front-door and let himself just fall down as he heard the rental pull away the moment the front-door was completely shut. He closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the it. Nap time sounds like such an excellent idea. If only he could get to his bedroom. 

Stiles finally got up and walked to the staircase, heading to his room. The moment he arrived he fell into his bed and less than a few minutes later, was dreaming about stupid sourwolves being crushed by the soda can isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow! First fic on here, first fic I've worked on in a while as well! This is gonna be one heck of a journey! This will most likely not be rated Teen by the end of the fic too >3> Hope you guys enjoyed what I have so far! Going to have about a chapter a week up here (we'll see how that actually works out in practice.) Comments are definitely welcome, and critiques are even more so. Hope ya'll enjoy it!!


	2. Sound of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field trips are awesome. And then freaky bugs just have to go and ruin them.

Stiles smirked to himself as he stood in front of the medieval painting. He had made sure to expunge the fact that he was going on a creative writing field trip until the day of said trip. Scott was less than pleased, and had whined for Stiles to take Scott with him and that he couldn't face Harris alone. The other wolves grumbled a bit, looking nervous between each other. 

“Really guys I’m not going to be long too. I’ll be back in time for 6th period.” Stiles said in homeroom. He was going to get directly onto a bus to go to the Art Gallery after this.

“Man, I can’t believe you’re going let me take the brunt of Verbal Harrisment today.” Scott scoffed and looked away. Allision was giggling with Lydia about something.

“Come on, it’s one period Scott. Besides, he’ll probably go after Greenburg anyway.” It suddenly occurred to Stiles; why didn't anyone like Greenburg? Scott sighed.

“Stiles has a point there, Scott.” Isaac chirped in, “Harris hates Greenburg almost as much as the coach.” Seriously, why?

“I still don’t like it.” Scott said, looking at Stiles worriedly.

“Yes I’m going to get sucked into a painting with a warlock who will trick me into letting him out, before the Charmed Ones save me.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Boyd smirked. Stiles knew Boyd was his favorite.

“I agree with Scott.” Isaac said, eyebrows coming together. “I don’t like it either.”

“I’ll be fine. Stiles is a big boy. Stiles can actually take care of himself.” The other two teens gave each other a fleeting look before staring at Stiles incredulously. What?! He totally could. Just because bad situations seem to follow him wherever he went doesn’t mean he couldn't handle himself.

“Should we start counting now, or do you want us to give it to you in writing?” Isaac said, looking like he took melodramatic grim visage lessons from Derek.

“Oh my god, it’s just a field trip!” he said. Neither of them hassled him too much after that but Isaac did swipe his cheek over Stiles’ head which Scott then ruffled for a good minute. Stupid werewolves and their scent marking.

But he told Scott and the other wolves that they should have taken Creative Writing. So yeah, Mrs. Sandomina was a little harsh and maybe she assigned a little too much work. But she had one of the only classes that offered field trips and, on top of that, she was really good at what she did. Stiles was not the best creative writer in general; he still couldn't understand freaking iambic hot mess to save his life, thoroughly disliked Shakespeare, and didn't know the difference between a prose poem and a short story. But she inspired him, and he was happy enough with that to try. He’d even wrote a poem about male circumcision just to go along with his essay. 

The reason for the field trip, however, was to create an original “ekphrastic work of art-teh.” Not that he knew how to spell ekphrasis, and he only generally understood it’s meaning. To write about a piece of visual art such as a painting or sculpture. Who came up with that name? And why? ‘Ekphrasis’ was the best you could come up with? Seriously?

He’d been wondering all throughout the art gallery. His personal favorite section was a collection of Tiffany glass works that practically made him purr. The entire collection was definitely worth more than his life. Awe, and it was so gorgeous. He didn't even want to try writing a poem on that, it would just be shaming. He blamed Antique Roadshow’s pure epicness for teaching him about Tiffany Glass.

Stiles really wished Lydia had taken the class. Yes, he had come to admit that she was taken for good. At least for now. But over the past few months, Lydia had become a good friend to Stiles, much more than he thought she’d admit. He missed her company. Jackson had to go all “oh good, I’m not an ape-shit lizard man bent on being controlled and killing people anymore” and suddenly Stiles rarely saw her.

She’d commented on his borrowed necklace the first day he wore it.

“That’s nice. Where did you get it?” she had asked. He inflated with pride at the compliment.

“Just ordered online.” He said in AP Calculus. 

“Hm. If you want to lie to me about it that’s fine, but you better have a good reason for it.” She said, looking at him expectantly. Was he really that obvious? No, she was just smart and observationally epic. Stiles was definitely not that obvious.

“I have a good reason for it.” Stiles said. She considered it for a moment.

“I believe you. By the way, your answer to numbers 3 and 7 are wrong.” Then she turned around and continued with her own work and ignored his attempts asking her to help him.

The picture he finally picked was from a Chinese silk art exhibit., been there for a few days. It was a piece from the Sichuan region of China, and depicted a woman in a white and red Chinese gown with a pink lotus in her hair. She was on a bridge or something, who knows why. Actually, that’s sounds like an awesome thing to center the piece around. He should do it in haiku. Mrs. Sandomina would probably kill him for that cultural botch. Ohh, but it’d be worth it to see her face.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small movement at the corner of his eye. He looked up at the painting. He could have sworn he saw something move. He shuddered. He hoped the painting hadn’t winked or something creeping like that. What if he actually did get sucked into a painting? 

But then he saw the movement again, slowly moving in the direction of the bottom of the canvas. Stiles looked around the room to make sure no one was really watching him, before he got up much closer to the painting than he should have. He might as well, he’s living a life a crime anyway.

It took his eyes a good ten or twenty seconds to finally focus on what it was. And..it was was an inchworm-caterpillar bug. It was entirely white, half the reason it had been difficult to see in the first place. It stopped moving when he got closer and...did he just see that correctly...? It seemed like it was trying to reach out to him. It was that motion caterpillars make when they hang off their back suction cups and dance around in mid-air trying to find the branch they’re looking for. It always reminded Stiles of a blind man. He wanted it to have a cane and top hat now.

Stiles put out a finger for the caterpillar and it stuck onto it, slowly making its way up his arm. He backed off from the painting, looking down on his arm at the thing. You know, he always thought caterpillars were cute. He had been a butterfly every year for halloween until he was six years old for a reason and he was proud to admit it. Okay, maybe not to someone like Lydia or...or Derek, but he had loved that costume. 

The caterpillar sat on his shoulder for a moment. Was it just him, or was the thing staring at him? And what was with all these creepy things staring at him? First werewolves now weirdo caterpillars. He let in continue crawling around his collar, watching it to make sure it wasn’t about to crawl into his ear and take over his body or something.

It tickled across his collarbone and Stiles glanced around again, moving out of the middle of the corridor. He didn't want anyone asking about why he had a caterpillar crawling over him in the middle of an art gallery. That would be a hell of an awkward conversation. It crawled down his chest to...okay this stupid bug is crazy. Officially. 

It crawled down the necklace he wore, ending up in the crook of the wire dragon’s arm. And stopped moving. Like, completely nothing, might as well be dead stopped moving. He was half-tempted to say forget this and throw the amulet across the room. But he couldn’t do that. Not to his dad. Instead he would just forget about the damn thing. Nope, never existed. Never. But if it had, it would probably fall off sometime while he was looking at the artwork.

So that’s what Stiles did. He looked at the exhibits and enjoyed his time at the gallery ignoring the stupid bug that had curled over the borrowed necklace. Because he was definitely going to give it back. Totally.

He got onto the bus two hours later, with a souvenir wall scroll of the painting he picked to write on. Mrs. Sandomina was calling roll and Stiles mind wandered to thoughts of the caterpillar. He hesitated. He hope it wasn’t on his necklace. He should have probably just tossed it away or something but, he couldn’t do that! It was just a cute caterpillar...!

And it wasn’t. He sighed in relief, opening up the scroll, the caterpillar flung out of his mind for the moment. He looked over the replica painting as the bus started in the direction of the school, wondering what and how to write about the silk. The woman was kind of pretty, he could write some mushy love sonnet or something. Ugh, that was dull as hell. Maybe he’d just go with his original idea and talk about the bridge.

Back at school, he slowly meandered his way to AP Calc, procrastinating actually arriving in class for as long as he could. He had his excuse note at the ready as he entered the class interrupting the teachers lecture on differential equations. He flashed the pink slip and his teacher just nodded his head, continuing the lecture as he sat down behind Lydia. She didn't turn her head.

The rest of the period went by quickly. He made sure to see Scott in the hallway just to confirm that he had been right, and it was just a field trip. And if gloating was involved, it was, who could entirely blame him? Isaac was following trailed closely by Erica and Byod. All four of them, though most notably Scott and Isaac, relaxed when they saw him again, and even more when they started....touching him...

It wasn’t anything really odd. And it was mostly Scott. In fact, it was really just Scott with Isaac tousling his buzzed hair real quick. Scott, however, rubbed his face against Stiles’ cheek.

“Dude, quit it!” Scott finally let up and scowled at him, “Isn’t this the whole reason you have Allision?” 

“I was just nervous. I‘m normally around you, like, all day at school.” Scott said. He shuffled his feet, “It was just weird is all.” Isaac grabbed at his shirt. Stiles tried pushing his hand away, tired of all the attention from the pack before he noticed Isaac was looking at something.

“What?” He asked. Seriously, what was up with the world and the starring today?

“What is that?” Isaac said. Stiles followed his gaze and looked at the necklace he was wearing. 

“Oh, haha. This old thing. I just...picked it up somewhere. I don’t really...just thought it looked cool is all.” He was desperately trying to not to get caught lying, making various hand gestures in the air.

“No no, not the necklace. Me and Lydia already decided you stole it off a corpse.” Stiles sputtered in disbelief. A corpse!? What the hell, did he come off as the weird grave-robber type or something? “No, I meant that lump in your flannel shirt pocket.” Stiles looked down and his stomach dropped. Please don’t let it be...please don’t let it be, that’s would be so creepy-

Isaac opened up the pocket and peeked inside.

“It’s a....caterpillar?” Oh...damn...he’d really hoped not to have to worry about any more weird crap. He looked down and, sure enough, the bug was just lying in his pocket, hanging out like a bro. He sighed and looked at it. Might as well tell the truth. For once.

“Yeah, I found it at the Art Gallery. It’s been kind of freaky so I was going to bring it to Deaton or something later, see what he thought about it.” Stiles said, Erica leaning over Isaac's shoulder to look inside.

“What you think it’s a magical slug or something?” Stiles frowned at her and closed the pocket. 

“Yes, the kind that worms into bitchy girl’s vaginas. I got it for protection.” Stiles said.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve stooped as low as a caterpillar for your muscle. It’s really a new low, I gotta say.” They smirked at each other. They’d found a place to be friends. It was kinda like friendly punching...with words. Stiles was still wittier. The others just chuckled or rolled their eyes as they made their way to the last class of the day.

Stiles jittered in his seat next to Scott, watching the clock as it got closer to the final bell. Scott gave him an irritated look; it wasn't Stiles fault that he was a total boss at hangman and had beaten Scott four times in a row.

Stiles was out of his seat and into the hallway the second the bell went off. Just one more day till Friday; then he was hanging with Scott for two days. Or playing Skyrim for 48 hours straight. Whichever happened first, really.

Scott met him in the hallway.

“Is that bug still in your shirt?” He asked leaning over to try and see. Yep, the freaky thing was still just hanging out.

“Yep. Still there.” Stiles said, closing the pocket.

“Are you going to just keep it?” He asked.

“Well I was planning to, yeah. I mean it’s put so much effort into staying with me all day, might as well at this point.” Stiles said heading into the parking lot. Scott had been driving his mom’s sedan, which Stiles oddly didn't mind. He thought he’d miss driving Scott around. But the lack of Scott in his car had led to less damage to his car so it was really a plus in the end. Not that Erica still didn't do stuff to Miranda when the werewolf thought she could get away with it. Bitch.

“Well, I’ll tell you what happens with it tomorrow.” Stiles got into his jeep.

“Yeah sounds good...oh!” Scott turned around, “We got reading tonight for Harrisment. Page 345-416.” Scott said. Stiles just groaned. There went his evening.

“Fantastic. I was going to do things tonight, but guess reading 71 pages is going to be more important.” Stils started Miranda’s engine.

“Yeah, I know buddy. I’ll see you tomorrow. And I’ll talk to Deaton while I’m at work about that caterpillar thing.” He shouted over the engine and distance as he walked to his own ride. Stiles sighed and drove to his house.

His dad wasn't home, which was odd. Normally he got back pretty early on Thursdays. Probably more paperwork. He would have gotten a text if it was something he had done. Step one now that he was home: find something to put the caterpillar in. He was pretty sure he had a hermit crab container in his closet from forever ago. Might as well use that. He emptied it out and carefully put the pudgy thing in it. Okay, step two: figure out what the heck it was. He remembered reading that certain caterpillars only eat certain plants so he’d have to be careful with it. And, as it turns out, it wasn't a caterpillar at all. It was a silkworm. Which is especially weird because it was a Chinese silkworm and he knew it wasn't an invasive species in California. Either way, mulberry was common (in fact, his neighbor had mulberry bushes) so he texted Scott everything he learned, then got some leaves and branches to stick in the container. It felt dirty. Like harboring an illegal alien.

Stiles heard a crack of thunder outside, glad that he had gotten things done will he still had the chance. Rain now poured down outside; yeah, Scott was definitely not coming over tonight. Stiles sighed and opened his binder, getting started on his homework for tomorrow. He gave the Silkworm one last fleeting look before Multivariable Calculus took over his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm posting this a few days early because of all the snow and classes were canceled :D! And this chapter is a bit shorter than normal because I'm using today to get ahead in other chapters. And actually edit the things I have. I miiiiight post another chapter on friday like normal :O! It depends how much I can get done x3c Like always comments are awesome! Have an awesome day guys!


	3. Still Raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole Packtouchy-feely thing would have been annoying...except it was so endearing. And Stiles really needed to stop losing his keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a real quick aside. This chapter was originally written by my lovely ex-co-author (who has requested to remain nameless.) However, she has A LOT on her plate at the moment and is dropping out of writing things for now. I might be able to con her back into things when season three starts :O we'll see! Either way, I did some heavy editing of things, mostly towards the end. And yeah...enjoy!!

“The fact that you still can’t see the genius of pizza and applesauce after 15 years causes me great sadness, Scott. Seriously man, right in my heart.” Stiles patted the offended organ, well the area where is should relatively be located-Ew, thank god people couldn’t just touch their organs whenever they pleased.

“Well I think it shows great promise that my man doesn’t eat like a pregnant woman.” Allison grinned, flashing her dimples before nuzzling into Scott’s neck.

“Your opinion doesn’t count because you two are essentially the same person now.” Stiles groused around his mouthful of deliciousness.

“Don’t worry, Stiles. I’m pretty sure that you and Scott are still connected…just not at the hip anymore.” Erica said as she draped herself over Stiles. As if he wouldn’t mind being used as a support beam.

“Yeah, well, nobody asked you. Don’t you have wolfy things to be doing? I can’t imagine you want to be known for hanging out with us.” Stiles pushed a lot harder than he would with a human girl and Erica didn’t budge an inch.

“I’m here on pack business. Scott here has been skipping out on our little meet-ups. Derek’s getting all pouty.” She started eating some of Stiles’ fries and got a sharp smack on the wrist with a spoon. “OW!”

“Bullshit, that didn’t hurt. Stop eating my food! Scott, what the Hell?! You promised you would go!” Stiles pointed the spoon threateningly at Scott’s face.

“No I didn’t! I said I would be in his stupid pack but that doesn’t’ mean I’m going to start hanging out with him.” Scott scrunched up his face defensively and Allison leaned her head on his shoulder for comfort.

“No, That’s exactly what joining his pack means! You have to bond with them dude, actually talking and stuff. Isn’t there like, a primal desire to join in and hunt or whatever?” Stiles glanced at his weapon of choice and saw that there was still a bit of applesauce on it. He licked it off before continuing his tirade. “Also, if you start skipping out on pack pow-wows it only means bad things for me. Do you remember what happened to Stiles last time a pack of werewolves were looking for you? Stiles got hit in the face by Miranda’s carburetor, thrown in garbage, and cornered in a pool by a giant ugly lizard!”

The constant chatter of the cafeteria halted and stared at their table.

Stiles cringed and made a face at his pizza crusts.

“Oh come on Stiles! That was one time and I’m not even near your piece of shit car.” Erica cooed.

“Miranda ain’t luh-suh.” Stiles muttered under his breath. He wasn’t surprised at the amount of blank stares he was getting but physically flinched when he saw Boyd offer up a bright smile of recognition. Oh, Boyd really was his favorite.

The warning bell for class rang out and the cafeteria began to clear out. Stiles would have super glued his ass to the lunch table if that let him get out of Mr. Harris’ class. At least he could count on the support of his best-

“Hey man, Allison and I are going to ditch. Cover for me, Pleeeease. You owe me for the field trip!” Scott pulled out the whiney voice and the puppy eyes for this one. The bastard was going to leave him to suffer through Hell for some sexytimes.

“I want it known that I hate you.” Stiles scrubbed his hands down his face and pulled at the skin in aggravation.

“Thanks man!” Scott turned to give Allison a dopey grin and grasped her hand.

They flounced away on a cloud of love and marshmallows and Stiles turned to see that the rest of the wolf pack had assembled and were apparently waiting for him. Boyd stood looming behind Erica and Isaac as they playfully mussed each other’s hair. Stiles resolutely walked past them and didn’t acknowledge that they were almost flanking him. The second warning bell sounded and he picked up his pace to get to Chemistry. He slid into the classroom and made a beeline for Lydia.

“Heeeey, Lydia. How are you this glorious Friday? I gotta’ tell ya’, you look great. New mascara?” Stile rambled on like he normally did but was silenced by Lydia’s sharp look. She did a creepy eye scan on him and then gave her ‘winning actress’ smile.

“New eye shadow, actually. Now, don’t talk to me.” She whipped her head toward the front of the classroom and the strawberry blonde locks smacked him in the face.

“Can do…Hey! So I haven’t seen Danny and Jackson toda- O-Okay! No talking!” Stiles stammered when she turned back at him and held her pink pencil up threateningly.

“Oh, please. Tell me you’re not lying, Mr. Stilinski. To get through a whole class period without hearing your voice…well, I can’t quite believe it.” Mr.Harris drawled as he slammed his Chemistry book on the desk.

Stiles slunk down in his chair and looked at the empty blackboard. He couldn’t afford another detention, not when he had already had 3 in the past week. He didn’t get one on Monday because even Mr.Harris didn’t want to stay after class on the first day of classes.

“So, Class, I have decided that in order to see what ratio of stupid to average I’m working with here you will be taking a pop quiz. There will be material on it that you won’t know and I will mark you down if you get them wrong. And before you release a whiney-angsty teenager noise know that I don’t care. It is expected that you make an effort in your studies and that includes looking ahead in your textbook.” Harris passed out the test, because anything that is 10 pages double sided is a test, not a quiz.

Isaac let out a frustrated groan and let his head fall on Eria’s shoulder.

“Mr.Stilinski you were doing so well. I’m amazed that you made it for this long. Lets see how well you can do in detention. This room, at 3:00.”

Stiles stared open mouthed at Mr.Harris. The man had been standing right next to Isaac when he leaned on Erica. Stiles closed his mouth and opened it again intent on snapping at the man when he felt a hand grip his knee. Stiles whirled his head around so fast that if he had long strawberry locks to swing, they would have smacked Lydia in the face. He shuddered at the thought. She had her french tipped nails about a ¼ inch into his knee flesh but her attention was firmly on the blackboard. Stiles followed her gaze and felt her release his leg. When he heard a small huff and then the ominous steps of faux-leather shoes stepping away from him he looked at her face.

“Don’t give him the satisfaction of your anger. He’s not worth it.”She didn’t look back at him but she patted his knee and started on her quiz. Stiles turned to his quiz and frowned at the conversion questions. The test was going to be cluttered with calculations and would take him the entire class period. He took a final glance at Lydia who was flying through the pages and let out a hefty sigh.

Yup, all class period.

~*~*~*~*~

Stiles was the 3rd to last to turn in the test. Mr.Harris gave him a haughty look and placed Stiles’ test on the bottom of the pile. Really, Mr. Harris was such a douche. Stiles’ grip on his bag strap tightened but he turned on his heel and marched from the classroom. He was just passing the girls restroom when a different manicured hand shot out and dragged him into the bathroom by his backpack.

“JESUS GOD, I’M SORRY!” Stiles flailed and caught his captor by their sleeve...their very leathery sleeve.

Getting his breathing under control he looked up and saw two pairs of puppy eyes.

“You guys really need to stop randomly grabbing me like that. I’m a fragile human who is prone to panic and being snatched away freaks me out.” Stiles tugged his arm to free himself but had inadvertently pulled Erica closer to him. Isaac followed and they were both in Stiles’ personal bubble.

“I...I’m sorry for getting you in trouble.” Isaac was fiddling with the edge of his shirt before he reached out to also grab a plaid sleeve.

The trio stood there in silence. Stiles had no idea what was happening but the longer they stood there holding onto his arm the more relaxed they seemed to become.

“Uh...don’t worry, man. Harris would have given a detention for breathing today if he could’ve gotten away with it.” Stiles carefully put his free hand on top of both of theirs and gave it a reassuring pat.

Both werewolves grinned at the action and let go. Right before his eyes he saw the two shy creatures give each other mean smirks and stand up proud and tall.

“Okay, well as long as we’re cool. See’ya.” Erica smiled widely and the two fled the restroom, politely holding the door open for 3 girls walking in.

“God damn werewolves.” Stiles hissed as the girls made faces varying from disgust, fear, and anger.

~*~*~*~*~

Who ever thought detention was a great punishment obviously hadn’t had to sit through the punishment. Stiles didn’t feel repentant in the least. He didn’t even feel bad; all Stiles felt was boredom. Stiles was beating out a random tattoo with a chewed up pencil he found and stared at the clock. He wasn’t really willing it to go faster but was just watching in fascination as the hands twirled in circle.

“If you do not sit there in silence, Mr. Stilinski, it will be my honor to fail you this class. I’m sure I won’t face much objection from the board. At least not after they see your detention record.” Mr. Harris gave him a cool smirk before going back to his work. Stiles sneered when he was sure the teacher wasn’t looking and then went about staring at the worn desktop table. He could totally do this for 20 more minutes...Shit. His leg started to jiggle slightly and he forced his leg down. This 20 minutes was going to be so much longer than he had thought.

“I suppose that if you can only last 30 minutes of silence that we’ll just have to aim for 45 tomorrow. Leave, Mr. Stilinski.” Mr. Harris glared the entire time Stiles scrambled to get his things and bolt from the classroom. He was not trying to inform Mr.Harris that there was no school on Saturdays.

~*~*~*~*~

He was resting his forehead against the driver side of Miranda.

“God dammit.” he smacked his forehead against the glass and winced at the force.”I’m sorry, baby girl. I lost your keys. Again. I’ll be right back.”

Stiles gave his car a pat and headed back to the school, praying that his keys would be in one of his lockers.

15 minutes of searching showed that they weren’t and he was getting progressively angrier. He had trashed his main locker and then his gym locker and then he had gone through Scott’s lockers and still came back empty handed. He went to the main office and pulled out the Lost and Found bin that was against the secretary’s desk.

“Please, please, please.” Stiles chanted as he peeled back the lid. On top of the lost goods were two pairs of underwear. Really, boxers and panties....but why? Gagging he threw the underpants on the ground and dug into the box. He heard a slight jingle and hope seized his chest.

His hand gripped onto something metal and key-sized and he pulled it out. He stared down at the iron block with metal wrapping down the front and around the back. He turned it and saw that the end of the metal had been curled around his keys. Then he recognized that hunk of metal and stone and his hand shot up to his neck. Right where the amulet wasn’t. He took in a sharp breath. How he’d not only lost the necklace, not realized it, then found it again attached to the keys he mysteriously lost was a tad bit too Twilight Zone for him.

But he knew not to look a gift...super creepy save-me-from-getting-caught-stealing by losing the item he stole...moment...in the mouth. Or whatever.

Besides, he had to dig through those soiled panties. That was punishment enough.

He took one look outside a sighed. It was still raining, started on Tuesday, hadn’t stopped since. And he had had to walk in it. And drive in it. And he was pretty sure Miranda’s breaks were now completely shot which was just a thrilling prospect. He’d have to spend more money he didn’t have. They’d gotten hospital bills yesterday and...

And he really needed to get home. Stiles had, yet again, forgotten his umbrella in his room, so he ran to his Jeep instead, somehow getting more wet than when he walked into school that morning. And it was raining harder then too.

The roads were slippery and Stiles definitely needed to get new brakes. He would ask his dad about it later and half pray that it worked out alright. They were a bit tight on cash.

When he got home he immediately went into the bathroom, drying himself off from the rain. He went back downstairs to get dinner started so he wouldn’t have to worry about it later. He’d probably just make chicken and rice stir fry. It would give his father a small break at least. But he was eating all of his zucchini this time.

That’s why when Stiles went upstairs to his room, he wasn’t prepared to find a dragon lying on his bed. Well, actually, he was pretty sure no one would ever be prepared to find a Dragon on their bed.


	4. Super Vet to the...rescue...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Deaton was awesome.

 

Fuck shit fuck fuck! What the hell was a fucking DRAGON doing in his bedroom? Since when did dragons even fucking exist?! First werewolves now this?! What the hell was he suppose to do with a dragon in his fucking bedroom!? Oh my god, okay okay, calm. Calm down, Stiles. It didn’t eat you upon sight; good start! It hasn’t broken down the bathroom door. Another good sign! If it wanted to kill you it would probably have at least tried to chase you, right? Like Scott or Peter had or something. Okay. He can think through this. Who would know about a dragon?

  
Easy answer; Super Vet! Should he go visit Deaton?....No, his dad might come home and see the fucking dragon. Should he try and talk to it? Actually..should he tell Scott...? Or for that matter the rest of the pack...? Probably not, they could barely handle their own supernatural shindigs, Stiles probably shouldn’t throw his own on top of it all...but they’d find out eventually...wait, did dragons smell a certain way? Would his room smell like dragon, and if it did, would Stiles smell like that too once he could actually habitualize his room again?...And what if one of the pack tried to come in through the window!? And what if-!?

  
No, no. Gotta be calm. Stiles is calm. Calm Stiles is. Deaton. Deaton would know what to do...at least he hoped so. He’d just have to get Deaton’s number from Scott, he wouldn't leave the house right now. Stiles bit his lip. He really hoped Scott wasn’t with Allison right now. He saw Scott’s new nickname on his phone and would’ve snickered if he wasn’t overcoming a panic attack. He called the number tapping his foot impatiently on the tile floor. He wished his stomach would calm the fuck down. Deep breathes, Scott will be able to tell if you panic-y. Scott answering the phone sent a jolt through him.

  
“Mfffmmm...hello...?” Scott said, sounding dreary. He must’ve been taking a nap.

  
“Uhn....who is it...?” With Allison...well, at least he actually picked up.

  
“Hey, it’s Stiles.” He said, hoping he didn’t sound like, oh he didn’t know, there was a dragon in his house?! No, no. Calm, must be he.

  
“Stiles...? Stiles, what do you want...?” He sounded kind of irritated. Good. Stiles was pretty sure he owed Scott some serious irritating, even if he couldn’t think of the reason why at that moment.

  
“I need Deaton’s number I uh...” plausible half truth, plausible half truth! “I found this crazy snake thing in my house and I just need to get it out. I don’t want to hurt it or anything, and I thought Deaton could take it in for a while, I think it might be hurt, but I’m not sure...” There was silence on the other line for too long.

  
“...........wha....?”

  
“Just text me Deaton’s number, asshat.” Stiles rolled his eyes, feeling panic start to overtake him again. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Jeez, he didn’t have to do this since...

  
“Okay, I sent you the text...can I go back to sleep now...” Stiles hung up on him. Stupid potato getting to take a nap while he had to figure out what to do with a stupid dragon.

  
The text arrived a few seconds later and Stiles sent a small prayer out that Deaton would know what to do, because he sure as hell didn’t. He immediately saved the number into his phone, particularly tired of random supernatural things appearing unexplained into his room, and called it right after. It rang only once before someone picked it up.

  
“Hello?” Fuck. It was Isaac. He had started helping Deaton out when Scott wasn’t there, and was really enjoying it too.

  
“Hello...?” Shit, he’d just have to try and get Deaton.

  
“Hey Isaac?”

  
“Uh...Stiles? Why are you calling Dr. Alan?” Oh good, extreme confusion. He could work with this.

 

“Well, I’m having some...serpent trouble. Is Supe-is Dr. Deaton around?”

  
“Uh, yeah, sure, give me one sec. I didn’t know you had a snake Stiles.” Isaac said. Stiles heard cats hissing in the background as Isaac passed by them. Scott had Stiles help him with the cat cages every once in a while since the whole ‘I’m a wolf’ thing tended to freak them out. Turns out he’s kind of a cat magnet, which was weird and uncomfortable. He wasn’t a huge cat person. One too many pictures of cats on the internet trying to kill people.

  
“Okay, here he is.”

  
“Thanks Isaac.”

  
“Hello, Stiles?” It was Super Vet. Oh, thank god, he would be able to work his super Samuel L. voodoo powers and everything would be okay.

  
“Hey Dr. Deaton! I uhhh, can we talk somewhere...private...?” He hoped Super Vet got his hint.

  
“Absolutely Stiles, what did you have in mind for treatment?” Deaton was on the move. Suddenly there was incredibly loud rap music in the background. Stiles sighed in relief.

  
“Well there’s a uh....It might sound crazy but...um..,” He didn’t know how to say it. Like, it seems easy right? ‘Oh, there’s a giant fucking dragon in my bedroom. I dunno how it got there haha! Could you come pick it up?’ But can you imagine actually having to say that to another person?

  
“Stiles, nothing you say will sound crazy to me, trust me.” And Stiles did. Ohhh, Stiles very much trusted Super Vet on that account. That’s why Stiles called the vet in the first place right...?

  
“There’s a...a dragon in my room.” By the beard of Gandalf, he’d gotten it out.

  
“A dragon? Are you sure?” What the hell, really?!

  
“No, it’s probably just a feather boa, yes a dragon! It looks like...like the chinese dragon, long and snake-like and...yeah...can you just come over and get it out of the house or something...?”

  
“I’ll be leaving right now. Stiles, are you away from it?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Good. Whatever you do, don’t go near it right now, do you understand me?”

  
“Yes, don’t go near the 8 foot dragon that could swallow me whole, I think I can do that.” Seriously Deaton?

  
“Alright, I’ll be right over.”  

“Wait, wait!” Stiles shouted into the receiver.

“Yes, what’s wrong?”

“Can we...I dunno, not exactly tell the pack about this...? They’ve been weird enough as it is lately with me around and I don’t want to make matters worse...” It was the first time he heard Deaton sigh, ever. He didn’t like it.

“You do realize they will probably find out anyway, and will probably be angry that you did not inform them of the situation when it occurred.” Stiles took in a deep breath.

“Yes, I do.” He let it out.

“Okay then. I will see you soon to take care of the snake problem, Stiles.”

And he was honest about that. It normally took him and Scott about  fifteen minutes to get from his house to the Vet’s. It took Deaton just over five minutes to arrive at his house. When he heard the front door open, he expected maybe it was his dad. He panicked, hopped up from the semi-fetal position his had concaved into, and flailed down the steps.

“Oh heeeeeeeey Dad! I’m so glad you’re home, I just-” Only it was Deaton. In his button up shirt, neatly tucked into his pants, as always, and his trusty leather medical bag of magic and wonder. He was wet from the rain still pouring down outside. Stiles sighed in relief and nervously chuckled.

“Hahaa...Dr. Deaton. Wow, you got here fast, it’s uhh-”

“We gotta hurry Stiles, you’re expecting your Dad, yes? Where is the dragon you were speaking of?” He said. Grave, serious, radiating mystery.

“Upstairs in my bedroom. I’ll show you.” Dr. Deaton followed him up the stairs, super calm with this crinkled furrow in his brow that Stiles really didn’t like being there. It meant super trouble. The kind he really couldn’t afford right now. Probably literally. Oh shit, what if it destroyed the house...how the hell would he explain that to his dad? Gas explosion...?

“Just through there.” Stiles said, pointing towards his door. Dr. Deaton grasped the handle, taking a small bottle out of his bag.

“Stiles, I want you to stand back behind me, and whatever you do, don’t come inside until I tell you it is okay to, understood?” Stiles gave Dr. Deaton a weak affirmative, his throat going dry as every ‘what if’ scenario decide to needle its way into his head simultaneously. Thank you mind, for putting such lovely images into his head. He didn’t know which was worse; the fantasy where both he and Dr. Deaton get eaten (whyyy did that have to rhyme?), or the one where the house collapses around him, Dr. Deaton gets eaten, and Stiles spends the next twenty years of his life working at the Costco down the street to pay off his father for the house he wrecked. Oh, god he’s going in...

Deaton opened the door slowly and carefully. There was a dragon in his room. Sure it might not be exactly as big as he remembered it, but it was easily a good eight or ten feet long and coiled around his room....it better not have knocked anything over! Like his computer or...something...

It looked like it came out of a chinese painting; the long, serpentine dragons with horns and whiskers. It was coiled mostly on top of his bed, its arms crossed with its...upper body area thingy, risen just above the comforter. Deaton went in carefully, low to the ground, and the Dragon watched him warily, growling softly at his approach. It was a weird sound. Like chimes were playing overtop.

Deaton bowed lower as the Dragon focused his attention on Deaton. Super Vet slowly walked up to where the Dragon...okay, was it lying on his bed or sitting or what? Gah, not the time. Deaton lowered himself onto his knees and bowed, his head touching the ground three times. He offered up the small bottle. Inside the vial, it...couldn’t be what Stiles thought it was. because it wouldn’t make sense; why would Deaton be using a bottle of plain old non-magical pearls? Maybe they exploded on contact, or...turned the Dragon into a kitten. That would be awesome! The Dragon would be gone and he’d have an adorable kitten!

But the Dragon just stopped growling and gently took the bottle of pearls from his hand, and it sniffed the cork a bit, weirdly enough, and...it was smiling...? Okay, what the hell? Pearls! That was its weakness? Wonderful, not only was a Dragon in his room, it has tastes akin to Lydia in its wants from other people, taking the Dragon-Lady thing to a whole new level of meaning. Then the Dragon bowed back and Deaton smiled, nodded his head one last time before raising his head completely. The Dragon shifted, turning and putting the small vial of pearls on the top of the books his bed-frame shelf currently held. Deaton was looking over the thing, well, if you consider staring at it like Scott stares at Allision ‘looking’, still on his knees when he called out to Stiles.

“Stiles, if you would like, you may enter now. Listen to what I tell you to do though; make sure to keep your head bowed and walk in slowly. When you reach the foot of the bed, bow like I did, make sure you head touches the ground three times. Then hold out your hands and I will hand you your tribute.” Monty Python jokes aside, because Stiles highly doubted Deaton had the Holy Hand Grenade...okay, he probably did have the Holy Hand Grenade somewhere. Not important. Deep breaths. Stiles wished he had the power to make someone have to pay tribute to enter their room (he could think of a young potato it would work beautifully on.) But he did want to get back into his own bedroom and he really need this Dragon gone by the time his dad got home.

So he mimicked Deaton and entered the room. No growl. Good, he done something right, then. He made his way over to his bed. Perfect! No growls or menacing looks...or looks at all....but when he got on his knees, the Dragon stopped paying attention to Deaton and locked its gaze onto Stiles. So of course, the only logical thing to do was freeze in place and  pretend he was invisible. But the Dragon wasn’t growling at him or hissing or...whatever it was Dragons did when they were angry, hell it wasn’t even looking at him menacingly...it...just kind of stared at him. It was like Derek. Derek did that creepy, moody stare all the time. Okay, he really needed to stop comparing things to Derek.

If Deaton noticed this, he didn’t say anything, which Stiles guessed must have been a good sign.

“Stiles, hold out your hands for your offering.” Stiles did just that not wanting to look away from the Serpent Dragon’s eyes. They were...pretty beautiful, if he was being honest. And seeing as these days he wasn’t, they were creepy and scary and...very very pretty. They were almost white. Almost. Stiles couldn’t tell if the tint was more a blue color or a green color. He didn’t want to look away. And not in the normal, super impulsive curious way, he really didn’t want to break eye contact, but...he stuck out his hands, not bothering to look over to Deaton.

Stiles wished he had looked. He really wished he had looked. Because there’s this very distinct feeling of a dead bird being put into your hands, especially when the smell follows after it. It took every ounce of self control not to look away from the Dragon, or better yet, throw the dead bird off of his somewhat freshly showered body and flail around in surprise like he normally did. That would probably be offensive. Wouldn’t throwing a tribute across the room be offensive? He took a deep breath through his mouth. Hold on, how the hell could a dead bird even be considered tribute?!

“Dr. Deaton, why did you put a dead bird into my hands?” But the Dragon broke Stiles’ gaze upon seeing what was put into his hands, which meant, for better or for worse, Stiles was free from its weirdo pretty-eyed gaze power thing.

“It’s a sparrow. Offer it just like I did.” Stiles looked down at the dead sparrow, grimacing at the smell it was producing. Why did he have to have leave it on his bed? He assumed the same position that Deaton had, bending over on his knees and touching the floor three times with his forehead. He knew what this was called; he learned about it in AP World History. Kowtow. It was done for the Chinese emperor. So the dragon was chinese.

Well, he put the bird on his bed (ohhh it was going to take so many washes to make that feel clean again) and got up from his the position to rest on his knees, which by the way, were killing him. He looked up at the Dragon who nodded to him slightly and then...Okay, it must have been Stiles imagination. It looked like the Dragon just licked its lips before gobbling up the sparrow in one bite. But that couldn’t happen because Dragons don’t have lips to lick so they wouldn’t know to do that. Or, maybe it was like a snake and scented the air with its tongue...? God, he had so many questions...

His thoughts were interrupted, though, when the Dragon leaned over him. Stiles stiffened and by the way Deaton froze as well, this was not good. Stiles knew his lungs were about to implode. But oh god, he could not take a breath. Deaton made a noise as the dragon opened its maw slightly and moved forward. Stiles recoiled only slightly, trying his hardest to take shallow breaths. Oh god, I’m going to die....

But there was no biting or jaw snapping or...wait, was this Dragon nuzzling him? Seriously?! It was puppy-dog level cuteness nuzzling his cheek and making soft exhale content breath noise....things! It even nipped at his back, and if Stiles wasn’t being as careful as he was, he would have jumped at foot because it hurt. Like, the damn thing bite him. It bite him! ItThe dragon nuzzle his cheek one last time before backing and looking directly into his eyes.It gave Stiles one last quick look (and why didn’t he have eyes that awesome?) before it crossed it arms, put down its head, and closed its eyes.

Nope. No, this is not happening. This cannot be happening. There is no way a Dragon was about to fall asleep on his bed with his father coming home any second and-

“Stiles? You home?” Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck!! Guess who that was? Stiles got up from his position. The Dragon perked up not only hearing his approach, but hearing his dad come into the house.

“Listen you have really got to get out of here. I mean it if my Dad comes in here and finds you-!” Stiles was flailing his arms about as he got close to the Dragon, which growled at him lightly in response, much softer than when it growled at Deaton, but still present. Stiles backed off physically, but vocally was still there.

“Okay fine fine! But you really have to get out of here please.” He heard his dad coming up the steps and he floppingly sprinted to his door. Deaton had gotten up, but Stiles didn’t even bother to see what he was doing; probably hiding no doubt. He opened and closed his door as fast as he could, leaning against the door frame. Yeahhh, that slam was not suspicious at all.

“Heyyy Dad, what’s, uh. What’s going on, how was work?” Stiles said. His dad almost walked into his room. Why did this feel so familiar...?

“It was fine...?” His dad looked at him with his furrowed brow I-know-you’re-up-to-something look. “I thought I heard something and decided I should check on you.”

“Why would something be going on? Nope, just me in my room being perfectly quiet not a sound or anythi-” And that was the sound of his lamp breaking. Shattering actually. Into probably about 100 different pieces. And there was the awkward silence. He could almost see his dad give up and not bother looking in his room, almost just said ‘fuck it, I’m too tired to deal with this today.’ But he didn’t. And instead, sent a glare Stiles’ direction and opened up the door to his room.

Dr. Deaton was on the ground by his desk gingerly sweeping up the remnants of his lamp with the back of his hand. The Dragon was nowhere to be seen. Oh my god, Stiles, almost died from sheer relief, bracing himself against the door frame to make sure he didn’t fall to the ground.

“Oh. Good afternoon Sheriff.” Good ole Super Vet. Pretending like there wasn’t just a ten foot long dragon that had coiled itself around Stiles’ room.

“Uh. Afternoon Alan.” The Sheriff crossed his arms, “I’m sure you have a good explanation of why, exactly, are you in my sons’ bedroom breaking lamps?” He looked to Stiles for a moment, and the teen really hoped his dad didn’t want the explaining to come from him; he could barely feel his legs at the moment, let alone develop a good enough excuse for this scenario.

“Clumsiness on my part, I’m afraid. For the lamp that is, and I’ll replace it, sorry for the inconvenience.”  Deaton stood up with an apologetic smile.

“Oh, no, I’m use to broken household objects. I’m more curious on the ‘you being in my house’ part of this.” He sent yet another glare at Stiles.

“Well, you’ll have to forgive me, and your son as well.” Deaton started, gesturing to Stiles, “He needed my help with something and was a bit...distraught in temperament when he contacted me.”

“Distraught?” Now his father was leaning his head forward. He could not be buying this. Oh my god, he was buying this!

“Yes, well, it seems he found something of a...unusual and sickly quality he needed my help for.” Deaton sent a look at Stiles. Stiles grimaced and contorted his face something crazy trying to mouth the words ‘keep going.’ His dad was completely falling for this...which Stiles wasn’t actually that happy about...but, hey, this lie wasn’t actually that hurtful. Except for his lamp.

“Something? What something?” His dad asked. Deaton smiled again looking at the ground, before picking up a small hermit crab container from his table. Inside, a small white silkworm inched its way to the top of the branch Stiles had set for it.

“A caterpillar.” The Sheriff said. “He called you up about a caterpillar. And I thought you were a vet, not a insectologist.”

“Ah, well. It would not be the first time I was called to help with something I wasn’t qualified for.” Stiles wished he knew exactly what that impish smile was about or the chuckle his dad huffed out, “But, yes. Though I think, technically, the term is Silkworm.”

“Heh, well. If you need anything Alan, just let me know. And thank you for helping my son with his uh...Silkworm.” Stiles could feel the judgement. It was like looking at that huge wave just as it was breaking directly over your head. He felt his ears and face rush with blood, and tried not to show the amount of blush he was sporting. The Sheriff sent one last confused look at his son shaking his head, and left the room closing the door behind him. Stiles immediately flopped down onto his bed. He couldn’t feel his legs. Shit fuck hell ugh. He didn’t even care about the dead bird.

“So, now that that has been dealt with,” Deaton started, hands locked behind his back, “We should probably talk about the proper etiquette of dealing with Dragons.”

“Why do I have to learn that? And where the heck did it get to, not that I’m complaining or anything, but...”

“But how does a dragon hide in plain sight? Easily enough.” Deaton looked over to the small container. Ohhh, no no no. There is no way a dragon could turn into a Silkworm. There is no way that was a possibility. There is way too much that could go wrong with that, getting squished for instance...but even Stiles could tell, almost immediately, that that Silkworm in question had been acting a bit...differently...wasn’t that why he ended up keeping it?

“And as for the etiquette,” Deaton continued sighing before he looked back at Stiles, “You got claimed by a dragon. You’re going to have to learn the basics.” How did he end up in situations like these...?

****

*~*~*~*~*~*

****

“So dragons can control the weather.” Stiles asked. The dragon was currently wrapped around his room asleep. His dad had gotten an emergency call, with all the rain there had been a ton of accidents, not to mention flooding. Basically, half the town was going insane. Like, flood warning, stay inside, ride it out going insane. Oh, and there were power outages. And it was this dragon’s fault. It snored loudly. Stupid asian dragon...okay, he had to admit this was cool. “And what exactly do I have to do as ‘Chosen’?”

“Nothing that I know of.” Deaton said to him honestly. He had so far explained that eastern dragons, like this one, choose a human...well, choose a person, apparently a werewolf had been chosen at one point, and that person is someone they hold dear, or is from a past life or some crazy voodoo magic thing like that. Apparently, they can also turn into Silkworms and control the weather. They like pearls and love to eat sparrows, though normally just a small deer would feed them for a day or two. Upon meeting a dragon a tribute should be brought forth and given and whatever. Oh! And the Dragon was a she. You know, anatomy and all that stuff Stiles didn’t really want to think about at the moment.

But basically this dragon was Stiles’ dragon...or he was the dragon’s...some crazy mutual relationship like that. And Deaton made sure to stress.

“Dragons are not like other creatures; they are sapient beings and are, most of the time, much more intelligent than the average person. They have emotions and wants and thoughts. Your first job is to learn about this Dragon like you would learn about any other person.”

Stiles had only brought up the idea of getting rid of the dragon once. Deaton had chuckled and smiled at him.

“Well, if I survive getting mauled to death from a one ton animal, then manage to haul that animal to my clinic, then wrangle him into a crate and ship him back to the orient, then yes, I could very much get rid of the dragon. Of course, she could always fly back here, so.”

“So this dragon is going to be here. For the rest of my life.” Stiles said. Damn it, why did the universe hate him. Why? How the hell was he going to build a relationship with a dragon when he could barely keep the relationship with his own father from falling apart. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Yes.” Deaton said simply, and he gave Stiles a pitying look. “About the pack. I would give this whole situation a few days. Get to know her a bit, work on the basic aspects of your partnership, then on monday or tuesday go to the pack. Start with Derek, though, he’ll want to approve it.” Must be a pack thing. Stiles sighed.

“Thanks for the help Deaton.” Stiles said, resigned and looking at the stupid dragon that he just had to bring back with him.

“Of course Stiles. Do you know what you want to name her?” Stiles looked at him.

“Name her? I get to name her?” That...okay, that was pretty cool too. Even just asking that question was awesome; he got to name a dragon.

“Well, she’ll have to approve of it of course. Which you’ll be able to tell pretty immediately.” Deaton smiled again, “You’ll be fine, Stiles. It’s going to be rough getting used to it, life with a dragon I mean, but it is not nearly as difficult as you might think it to be.”

“And exactly how many dragons have you helped with, Deaton?” Stiles mumbled at him, looking over to the one on his bed, and thinking about names.

“Well, I can’t remember exactly right, but I think this is the first.” Deaton said, smiling. Stiles groaned and ran a hand over his mouth. He really wanted something to chew on.

“So, how am I suppose to bond..?” Stiles asked still confused about most everything Deaton told him.

“Exactly how you would with a normal person: Time, effort, and love.” He gathered his things sighing as he looked at the dragon one last time, “I’m going to be off so you can start the bonding process. Have a wonderful night Stiles. Call me if you have any more questions.” And then left. And Stiles was alone. In his room. With a snoring dragon. Uh...Cool. Thanks, Deaton.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting into the meat of the story ;3c . This is late :(. i wanna sleep. have an awesome day/night. Comments are wonderful. Not as wonderful as you readers though. Less than 3.


	5. Great Bonding Moments Brought to you by Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns about happenings around town. And Genny learns how to play X-Box.

Stiles stared at the dragon on his bed. She was still asleep and he almost had the urge to prank her. Almost. Cause, you know, razor sharp teeth, claws, and...yeah. Once Deaton left, Stiles didn't really know how to continue. He took a moment to wash the dishes he left on the stove. He had abandoned cooking dinner, partially because his dad had said he would get dinner out, and partially because he had somehow managed to lose his appetite after the whole dragon incident. No clue how that could have happened.

When Stiles returned the dragon had woken up. Stiles froze at the door for a moment. Screw it, this was his room, and that dragon can just get over itself. He walked in, trying his best to ignore the dragon on his bed, and sat down at his desk, taking out the homework he’d normally do Saturday morning in front of Charmed reruns (if he actually had Saturday to himself.) He started reading the next chemistry chapter.

It took less than five minutes for the dragon to freak Stiles out. He heard it shift about before he felt the breath on the back of his neck. 

“Oh my god!” He shouted flailing around and twisting in his seat which he somehow managed to fall out of. The dragon snorted at him and h...wait, was that thing laughing at him? What the hell!? Did it not realize it had four inch long teeth? And claws even longer than that? Or that it was ten feet long?

Stiles grumbled and stood placing himself back on the chair. He readjusted his Chem book and began studying again. Dragon or not, Stiles was not particularly in the mood to be teased...particularly from the stupid dragon that had decided to take residence in his room.

He didn't believe Deaton. There was no way the dragon had claimed him or whatever. It was just being misinterpreted. The dragon probably just thought he smelled interesting or something like that. He couldn't count how many times Scott reminded him that taking Adderall made him smell weird. It must have just been that, no one else there was weird like him and it was peculiar. Odds are the dragon would probably get bored with him and go find someone else who was actually able to take care of a dragon........  
But damn, it was a dragon! No, no. He couldn't keep it. It didn't want him. He didn't want it. He couldn't pour more craziness into his life. He couldn't keep lying to his dad.

Which was a total lie. Holy hell he wanted to keep that dragon. Come on, how often do you get to have a dragon as a pet!? Excluding Dreamworks movies. And maybe he didn't need to lie to his dad. Ms. McCall knew about the pack stuff and she had found a place to be fine with it. Stiles’ dad could probably do the same. So it might go totally and absolutely terribly. But this was a dragon! Like Stiles was totally Hiccup!...

He felt a sharpness in his chest and decided maybe it was best to continue on his work and not think about how he was a hiccup. Just for now. Worry about the dragon later. He felt breath on the back of his neck again. You know, that was really kind of distracting. Scott, the stupid puppy, used to do that to him all the time. He turned his head to see the dragon looking over his shoulder, watching the chemistry book as Stiles wrote out calculations. She waited a moment before looking back at him.

And that was all it took. He was going to train a motherfucking dragon. Cause that dragon claimed him and was his and oh shit this was going to take some explaining but it is going to be so AWESOME!!!

“Uh...so...” He started. The Dragon turned its head at him, “I was told I have to give you a name...? Or something like that...? And I mean I've never really named a dragon so I’m not really sure what exactly might be good, and Deaton made mention that you’d respond but I don’t really know how and I’m rambling, okay. Name.” He looked away trying to concentrate on picking a name and not the dragon that was staring at him. Yeti balls, he was positive he would never get used to that idea. Stiles chuckled.

“I’m assuming Susan isn't going to cut it?” The dragon furrowed its...brow...it was ridiculous looking. A dragon scowling at him. Wait, why was everyone always scowling at him?

“Hey hey, I was just checking! I like the name Susan.” and...did it just roll its eyes at him?! Hey, he was trying to help her out and she sassed him? “Well excuse me princess, just let me go consult the dragon name manual I so conveniently have.” She huffed at him and chuckled before thinking again. And then, something of pure celestial perfection formed in his mind and slowly grew and oh he hoped she accepted it.

“How about General Tso?” Stiles swear he saw a smile. And...there was a nod...Oh my god, she had agreed to the name General Tso. This was perhaps the greatest day of his life. No, this was the greatest day of his life. He just named his dragon after Chinese takeout. How could there be a day better than this? Like, really, he wanted someone to try and find a day that could trump today.

“Alright, can we make some ground rules?” Stiles said. Wow, this was intimidating. Yeah, okay, got this.

“You can’t be seen by other people, okay? Like, I’m sure you know already, huge no-no.” Another eye roll. Alright, the sassiness was starting to irritate him. “‘I’ll be introducing you to the pack soon as well which...oh boy, that’s going to be fun.” He sighed. Just...think about that later. 

“Next, if you need to eat, go get food just...don’t, like, decimate the entire deer population in the process? And try to remain hidden?” He got a snort that time. It was like dealing with a female, less moody version of Derek. 

“And last, try to help me out with the understanding of what this all means? I’m kinda in the dark here and Deaton wasn't really as helpful as he normally is. But he said he hasn't dealt much with dragons much, so it’s not like I’m blaming him just- ugh rambling, just help me figure all this stuff out please.” He said. She made a weird face and barred her teeth...her very long, sharp I-could-put-a-wolf-to-shame teeth. But she patted his head once with a clawed...paw...hand...thing and laid down on his bed again. And so Stiles assumed that face had been a smile and saved it for future reference. He smiled to himself when he realized she had left him some room on the bed. Stiles gave one last glance to the window before he continued his chemistry homework. The rain was easing up a bit.

*~*~*~*~*

So sleeping on a dragon shouldn't be this comfortable. Stiles thought scales and claws and horns would probably make sleeping curled up on Genny’s belly (he had decided that saying General Tso was just a bit too clumsy, and Genny was always his favorite character in Harry Potter) difficult. But they didn't really matter.

Genny had decided that, part of the whole understanding the dragon bonding thing, was to sleep nested against her underside. Not that Stiles was complaining entirely, it was beyond warm and cozy. He definitely didn't like the getting picked up though. He’d refused to sleep with her coiled around him at first, and she’d picked him up, teeth hooking into his shirt, ruining another one of his shirts, and dropping him into her coiled-up-ness. What was he, a rag-doll? Getting pushed into walls, now dragged around.

But he had to admit, this was incredibly comfortable. Stiles sighed leaning his cheek on her scales and quickly falling asleep.

Stiles only woke up once during the night. His dad came in to check on him and he noticed a particular lack of warmth from his dragon--

His dragon. Oh my god, that was awesome to think about at-- 3:28 in the morning. Stiles would have to talk to his dad about the sheriff’s sleeping schedule. Coming home at 3am was way too late. A small itch inched its way up his nose as his dad left the room. Stiles chuckled.

“Thanks for paying attention Genny.” Stiles said sleepily. He fell back asleep, only barely realizing the snort of appreciation and the warmth return.

*~*~*~*~*

Stiles woke up early in the morning. And by early he meant 10:30 which, yes, was early. Genny, at some point during the night had become a Celtic knot around him. He shielded his eyes from the light outside, and stretched out as best he could with a dragon coiled arou- wait, light? He looked out the window to see the sun out. Welp. If the weather wanted to be bi-polar it could just hail or something then. Actually, he would really love some snow. Would the weather gods appease him and just let it snow?

He thought momentarily that the craziness with the rain was Genny’s doing. It was possible, Stiles distinctly remembered Super Vet mentioning a dragon’s ability to control the weather...but was it really that absolute. And powerful?

It was too early for this. He just wanted to go get sugary cereal (which they didn't have) and watch the next episode of Charmed he knew would be on TNT today. And he actually got up early enough to watch it...and he actually had time to watch it! That hadn’t been a possibility in...well, since his best spuddy (new phone name) became a werewolf. But first he’d have to detach himself from Genny. Which seemed like a logic puzzle for Lydia to solve. 

Stiles started by trying to push himself out. That didn't work. Then he tried asking Genny to unwrap herself. Except he couldn't wake her up, or she was pretending to be asleep. She would be that sassy. Then he tried to pick up her tail and unwrap it like a game controller. And it would have helped it he could actually pick up her tail. Which apparently weighed about three tons because he could barely move it at all.

So Stiles decided the best way to wake a dragon was, in fact, to poke it in the nose until it decided to get itself off of him. Okay, not his greatest idea, but it worked! Genny growled, pretty melodic sounds, at him after the he poked her the third time. After the fifth (and a baring of teeth that totally did not scare Stiles) she uncoiled herself. 

He took a quick shower, threw on a different pair of pajamas, because, come on, TV on Saturday morning? Pajamas are a must. As for cereals...well, Raisin Bran had sugar covered raisins so close enough. He fixed himself a bowl and sat down in front of the couch, turning on the t.v. and waiting for Charmed to start up. 

Stiles sighed. It had been a long time since he did this. Just...relaxed. God, he needed to just hang out with Scott doing something...normal. Like bowling. Or spying on the Beacon Hills police on an incident not related to the supernatural. Oh good he remembered this episode. Damn, Stiles suddenly felt old. We All Scream For Ice Cream: he remembered watching it when he was four. And maybe if he suddenly gained a chronic fear of the ice cream man thinking he might at any moment be sucked into an alternate dimension and devoured by some unseen monster. Well, he was four, he was allowed to have fears like that.

Stiles munched on the raisin bran as he watched when he heard a creaking on the stairs. That was when he realized he had super powers. Spectacular spoon throwing superpowers. It took Stiles less than a second to flip around and throw his spoon at the invader. It hit Genny directly on the nose and she glared at him. And if he had really been flailing and spilled milk on the hardwood, and he actually just kind of tossed the spoon in the air...well, he still had epic spoon-throwing superpowers.  
“Genny,” Stiles said, getting up to get a paper towel for the spilt milk, “Are you trying to assassinate me via heart attack? Is that your actual agenda?” She slithered over to the couch, curling up and looking at the commercials playing. As Stiles cleaned up the mess, he flinched when he felt and clawed hand on his head.

“Holy shit woman!” So that wasn't really her fault; he had too much exposure to claws from werewolves. She rolled her eyes, dragging the side of her claw through the stubble of hair, and continued watching the TV. He sighed, standing up and out of her range, tossing the paper towel. When sat down and picked up his bowl to finish eating, Genny stuck her head on top of his and huffed. Okay, was this what Deaton meant by bonding? Because this was annoying...okay, it might have been a little cute, but last time he checked, Stiles wasn't a headrest. Especially the headrest of a saucy dragon. And what in the world did this thing eat to make every part of her body so damn heavy?

But after a few minutes, the weight was oddly comfortable. Hadn't Stiles just been missing the company of his best friend? And yeah, he might not know Genny all that well, but company was company. And she at least seemed to be watching the show even if she missed the first half. When the episode was done, Genny lifted up her head. And, yep, serious neck issues from that position. He really should have seen that coming. As the next episode started Stiles turned his head around.

“Want to watch another?” He asked Genny. Which only really struck him as odd after he said it. She gazed at the tv for a moment before nodding to Stiles. He grinned at her turning back around and getting into a more comfortable position. This time instead of leaning on his head, she chose his shoulder, crossing her hands there and adding her head on top. He wondered if she liked Charmed. He was the only person he knew in Beacon Hills who actually super enjoyed the show. It used to scare Scott when they were little. Like, the show got banned from the McCall house and made sure to mention it to Stiles’ parents as well.

They sat in silence just watching the show for a good half an hour. Stiles wasn't exactly sure when he leaned his head against Genny’s, or when the weird light sensation in the back of his head started. It felt like had taken a whiff of something. It wasn't uncomfortable, just...odd. 

Stiles lifted his head for a moment to stretch his neck. Before he could return it, he felt a very definite lack of Genny on his shoulder. He looked over to see a Silkworm standing on his shoulder. He gave Genny a confused look before turning back to Charmed. And then he heard his dad upstairs waking up. 

The Sheriff came down a few minutes later groggy and still dressed in his own pajamas, correct attire for the Stilinski household. He looked at Stiles and continued into the kitchen.

“Wait, what?” Stiles looked over to see his dad, having done a double take and looking at him.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Uh...nothing, you haven’t been up this early in...” his dad narrowed his eyes before pointing at Stiles, “Is...that the silkworm...on your shoulder...watching tv with you?” And there go the eyebrows.

“Do you really want an answer to that question?” Stiles said, and his dad looked at him for a moment.

“I’m making pancakes.” He said with a sigh and a shake of his head, turning back into the kitchen. Stiles looked at Genny, and could have sworn the little bug was smiling as wide as Stiles was.

“Already had some cereal, thanks though.” Stiles called back. Turning back to the TV. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to do with his day. He’d finished most of his homework and he doubted the whole bonding thing would be able to happen during the afternoon. Seeing as dragons weren't suppose to exist and if someone saw Genny...

Maybe he should contemplate on how to tell the pack. He definitely wanted to wait till the end of the weekend at least. And he should probably go to Derek first; the only other person he trusted with this was Scott, and the potato in him would likely cause a minor panic attack. Or he’d go wide eyed and tell Stiles how awesome it was that he had and dragon. And that he was also wanted a dragon. Yeah, most definitely to Derek first.

Stiles didn’t realize how much he would enjoy a morning filled with nothing but lazy television. His dad had left for work a good hour ago for some emergency thing, so Genny had dragoned herself out again, and they had spent the morning curled up in front of the couch. And he would probably be spending the afternoon here as well, because Lady in the Water was about to come on, and, although he had wished it was more a horror movie, it was an incredibly beautiful film and he loved it, despite what people thought. Though he’d never say that out loud...Probably.

After that Stiles played Skyrim, having texted Scott not to come over because “he was sick and didn't want to deal with werewolf bullshit.” And it actually went better than he figured. Genny curled up on the floor in his room and he sat in the middle, sideways, leaning against Genny’s body. She apparently enjoyed watching the other dragons’ deaths. Which meant dragon racism was a thing. Which was freaking hilarious. She huffed the first time she saw one of them, then did her weird huff laugh thing as Stiles killed it. Which was equal parts funny and creepy as hell. And kinda beautiful, cause apparently whenever she made a noise now there was pretty music-ness behind it.

At seven Stiles paused the game, heading downstairs to start the dinner he had planned for last night. Genny didn't accompany him, apparently too comfortable to bother. His dad wouldn't be home for a few hours which meant he was delivering to the station. He was fine with that though. He’d just throw extra vegetables into the stir fry goodness. 

“Genny, riding up to the police station to give my dad dinner. You wanna come?” He called up the stairs. She gave a quiet yelp-roar-singing-thing back in response that sounded oddly like a definite “No.” Stiles shrugged, hopping into his jeep and heading over.

The Sheriff sighed as Stiles poked his head into the office door with a goofy grin.

“I brought dinner!” He said, two Tupperware containers in a plastic grocery bag in one hand.

“How wonderful...” His dad said, “Please tell me it isn't leek miso again...” Stiles pouted at him.

“Okay, I admitted that it wasn't my greatest moment as a chef. Will you let it drop?” Stiles said, sitting down across from his dad, the man opening the Tupperware with a sigh and a small look of relief.

“Not until the end of this whole health kick.” And that ended the conversation as both Stilinski men ate. Stiles eyed his father’s desk looking for anything abnormal currently going on with the town. He did have a particularly large stack of incident reports on the side of his desk. He hadn't finished doing the paperwork on them yet.

“What are those?” Stiles asked with a mouth full of saucy rice pointing to the folders. He father scowled at it.

“Just incident reports. Nothing like the animal attacks from before.” Stiles gave him an odd look, “It’s really nothing. Just random little things going wrong over town. Like, animals getting out of their cages, street lights going out along entire roads, cars getting vandalized. Probably just some pranksters.” His dad finished, playing around and moving the vegetables around with his fork. 

But Stiles knew what that tone of voice meant.

“You think there’s something else going on?” His dad sighed. He probably didn't want Stiles getting involved with yet another police matter. But he had helped solve the last case with Matt and all, and since then his dad had been a little less reluctant to stop him.

“Well.” Yes! His dad was going to tell him, “The way I’m seeing it the ‘prankster’ would have to have been on Juniper to knock out all the lights, at the Trembly’s farm to let out their horses, and the motel in the span of ten minutes.” It was a half an hour ride just to the farm. Yeah, not a possibility.

“Could it be multiple people doing this? You know how we teenagers are.”Stiles said,taking a bite of his cooked dinner.

“What exactly should I know about ‘how you teenagers are?’ ” His dad gave him a questioning look.

“Hey this teenager was at home all day today!” Stiles said, then thought for a moment, “Wait, why are you incriminating me?!” He asked.

“I’m not incriminating anyone.” the Sheriff said smirking into his stir fry, “And I doubt it. There are too many inconsistencies. Normally teenagers leave some trace of themselves, you know they’re sloppy.” he gave Stiles a pointed look, “but there’s nothing. None of the witnesses even saw anyone. The lights on Juniper apparently just spontaneously exploded. It’s just a wave of bad luck.” 

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” Stiles asked.

“After the last four months in this town? I have no clue what to believe anymore. Apparently now we have random crazed animal attacks, teenage serial killers who knew how to make advanced paralytic agents.” The sheriff put down his fork as he finished the meal, leaving just enough of the vegetables for Stiles to make a face at him. He didn't say anything though, “I have no idea what to believe it is this time.” He sighed, and Stiles was suddenly very acutely aware of how old his dad looked. He felt a pang in his chest and looked at the floor, wishing not for the first time, that Scott had never been bitten. A deputy knocked on the door.

“Sheriff? Got another call. Apparently something got to Ms. McLoughlin's poodle, she’s hysterical.” The Sheriff sighed standing up and taking the folder from the deputy. Stiles didn't miss how the Sheriff eyed him. And that was Stiles cue to leave. He took the container and silverware from his dad giving him a quick hug and ‘I love you.’

Stiles drove home particularly quickly. He wanted to talk to Scott, tell him about everything his dad just said. But then Scott would wanna come over, and that was a whole mess of trouble he didn't want to deal with. 

Stiles locked Miranda’s door as he walked into the house and up to his room. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect when he got there. Seeing General Tso snorting with her weird huff-laughter as she killed another dragon and...was that what she was doing while he had been gone?! He had like, eight more dragon souls from when he had left. She better have picked up all the bones and scales...

“Really Genny?” She looked at him for a moment. Stiles really hadn't expected her claws to be that dexterous. Low and behold she used the tips for the control sticks and triggers, and sides to press the buttons. That was extraordinary...actually...

“You know what? Just because that’s really impressive, carry on.” Stiles said, and he sat down against her and watched her play Skyrim. God, this might just be the coolest moment of his life. Yeah, she was a bit clumsy and playing, and it helped that he was a godly level, but hey. Lying against a dragon killing other virtual dragons was just about as epic as it can get.

“So I talked with my dad at the station...” Stiles said as Genny continued her ultimate quest to eliminate every dragon in existence. He told her about what they discussed, random misfortunes happening all over town, the general weirdness that Beacon Hills had suddenly become. He kept talking about it, bouncing ideas off her. Yeah, okay, he knew she couldn't exactly respond, but she gave a snort or huff of amusement every now and then.

“I don’t know, I feel like it’s pixies...or, what do they call it when things go wrong with technology?” He tapped on her scales trying to think of it. She huffed at him, looking at him in a you-can’t-be-serious-did-you-really-just-say-pixies way. And yeah. He just said pixies...wait, do pixies even exist?!

“Forget it, I can’t remember...” Stiles said as he finished his text Isaac to ask Deaton about the existence of pixies. Genny read the text over his shoulder and rolled her eyes, huffing at him. Stiles rolled his own them back, talking to her about the last time he had a feeling about something going on.

“God Matt was such a creepier. And just saying, I totally called that from the first time I met the guy.” he stopped talking only a half an hour after that, realizing, again, that Genny was incredibly comfortable. And also incredibly warm. She was like a freaking sleep aid. Really, she should come with a ‘side effects: dependency for sleep’ or...something...Stiles drifted off as Genny fought, low and behold, yet another dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guh...This is late...and not well edited-3- Got Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate over the weekend, ie, that has absorbed my life. Thanks for reading and enjoy!!


	6. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to tell Derek. Which somehow ends up with him telling the McCalls instead.

Stiles stood in front of Derek’s apartment. Yeah, he had a flat now. Insurance money was a powerful thing, evidently, and that meant no more sleeping in an abandoned subway. It was monday after school and he really didn’t want to have this talk with Derek. Oh god, why did Deaton have to call him and do that I-am-mysterious talk with him.

“Have you discussed your issue with Derek, yet?” Deaton said. Stiles internally screamed.

“Not yet. Oh, did Isaac ask you about the pixies?” he heard Isaac's voice in the background, but couldn’t quite make it out.

“Now Stiles, why on Earth would you think I know anything about that?” Like everyone member of the pack didn’t know he was a wizard. Denial was really a pervading force.

So here Stiles stood, Monday afternoon having “bonded” with Genny for all of two days which Stiles really didn’t think was enough time, about to have the “dragon’s exist” conversation with Derek Hale. Oh, Stiles’ life was truly blessed.

He had been pacing outside for nearly ten minutes. He was certain Derek had heard his heartbeat by now, and really didn’t understand why he hadn’t opened the door, Yeah, Stiles might not have exactly knocked yet, but did he really have to? What was the point of being an Alpha then if he didn’t even bother to-

“Stiles, what do you want?” The door swung open and there Derek stood, hair mussed one end obviously having just woken up from being asleep. And cue the flood of anticipation into Stiles’ gut. Well...more anticipation.

“Oh...uh, yeah, I woke you up didn’t I? You can go back to sleep, I’ll just, talk to you later...yeah.” Derek glared at Stiles. 

“You already woke me up by lurking outside my door for the past 20 minutes. Just tell me what you’re so nervous about already. What, did Scott get Allision pregnant?” Stiles let out a nervous laugh that might have been way too loud. Maybe.

“Ohhh I wish. Well, no I don’t wish that, but it would be a little easier to explain and say and--I’m rambling,” He set watching Derek’s jaw clench in frustration, “Listen, dude, this is going to take some explaining, can I just come in?” Derek inhaled and stared at him for a moment. Don’t let him inside. Just do the normal moody werewolf thing and tell Stiles to go away. And then Derek sighed and opened the door, letting Stiles show himself in. Stiles drooped for a moment before heading inside, curious to see what the apartment looked like.

Whatever Stiles was expecting, it certainly was not what he found. Derek’s apartment was modern, sleek...refined. Definitely not how Stiles imagined the Alpha’s living space. After how many months spent in abandoned buildings, Stiles really thought he would go for the more, rough and rundown look. He followed Derek into a living room with hardwood floors, and a black cushioned recliner and loveseat, a glass coffee table in the middle separating them. He sat down on the loveseat pointing toward the recliner.

“Explain. Now.” Derek said running both his hands over his face and through his hair. Stiles gave a bit more nervous laughter.

“Can I just say, awesome place you got here. The absence of mildew smell is really a nice touch and-”

“Stiles I will pick you up and throw you off the balcony. Tell me what you want to say, or get out.” Derek said with a glare. Stiles wet his lips. He opened his mouth once. Then again. Then a third time.

“So um...”Stiles started. He might as well just jump into this pool of crazy and get it over with, “Have you ever thought other supernatural things exist?” Derek perked his eyebrow up, “I dunno, like maybe pixies...or dragons. With heavy emphasis on the dragons one.” Derek stared at him for a moment his mouth open and his eyes narrowed. 

“Dragons.” Derek said. 

“Uh....yeah...so...they exist...” Stiles said. looking to the ground. He looked up when he heard Derek standing. He was pinching between his eyes.

“I don’t have time for your bullshit, Stiles, show yourself out.” Derek started down the hallway. Well, this is going worse than he expected.

“Derek-!” Stiles got up as well, “Derek--!

“Stiles, seriously. Just. Stop.” Derek growled. Like the stupid wolf actually growled at him. Okay, enough was enough with sourwolf and his infinite moodiness.

“Would you just listen to me for two seconds?! Haven’t I at least earned that privilege, from, I don’t know, saving your life?” Stiles stopped when Derek didn’t, and the Alpha slammed the bedroom door closed... No. He didn’t have to deal with this. Derek had made it perfectly clear he didn’t want Stiles around. Fine. Just means he wouldn’t have to deal with Derek and his non-communication bullshit. He tried. Derek could just get over it. And yeah, if he had that searing feeling of hurt and disappointment in his stomach again, whatever, his stomach could just get the fuck over it.

“Forget it, I’ll just go talk to...someone.” Damnit, Stiles couldn’t even think of a good line to leave with. He stormed out of the house. “Sorry, Genny, looks like it isn’t happening.” Stiles said sighing and heading down the stairs to the parking lot. Stiles turned his head once to see, just maybe Derek came back out. He just shook his head, hopping into Miranda and leaving asswolf’s apartment. He hoped Scott wasn’t with Allison at the moment.

 

~  
~

“Hey dude, sorry for the wait, work and all. What’s up?” Stiles was sitting on Scott’s bed. He bit his lip, not really knowing how to say this. It had worked oh so beautifully with Derek afterall. And Stiles wasn’t sure he could handle a Scott comment at the moment. Like, really, today had been shit to begin with. Detention with Harris did that.

“Alright, I gotta talk to you about something...so...um...” Stiles started fishing with his hands for the right way to phrase it.

“Dude, you don’t have to tell me, I already know.” Panic shot right into his gut at what Scott said, and Stiles’ head snapped to his best friend. Scott was smiling at him. Like that one time. With the beastiality. Stiles heart calmed a bit, because he was 99% sure something stupid was about to come out of Scott’s mouth.

“What? How could you know?” Stiles asked.

“That you’re bi or whatever? Dude, it’s pretty obvious. And I don’t care, you’re still Stiles and all! And I kn-” Stiles voice had aught in his throat just long enough for Scott to think he was right. 

“Oh, my god Scott!” Stiles practically yelled, flailing in the werewolf’s general direction, “I’m not gay! Or bi, whatever! And what do you mean it is obvious?!” Stiles was offended at that part. Now it was Scott’s turn to be flustered.

“Well...I mean...dude, you’re always hitting on Danny! And you kept the numbers of all those Drag Queens, and you asked to kiss me a bunch of times, I mean...and I thought this was your whole ‘coming out to your best friend’ speech.” Stiles buried his face into his palms. He couldn’t be mad at Scott because the guy kind of had a point. Yeah, he probably did come across as at least curious.

“God, I’m not bi Scott. And you should put your number in for those Drag Queens too, they are some of the best hoarders of gossip and information I’ve ever seen. And I only said I’d kiss you once. AndI don’t hit on Danny.” Stiles said rubbing his face and scalp and dammit he still didn’t have anything to chew on.

“Well...” Scott said sheepishly, looking at Stiles through his eyelashes. Sweet Jesus, was he taking Bambi lessons from Isaac? “What exactly did you want to talk about then?” And now with Scott’s...Scottness out of the way, back to the task at hand.

“Okay so...” Stiles started. Just like last time. Just dive in, “So you know how werewolves didn’t exist and dragons didn’t exist. Except that werewolves did actually exist and..uh..maybe dragons do too?” Stiles squinted and grimaced at Scott. Scott is confused!

“So...you saw a dragon...” Scott said, a bit of disbelief in his voice. It has hurt itself in its confusion!

“Haha, yeaaah about that...” Stiles started chewing on his lip and rolling his thumbs, “I may have accidently, like, soul bonded myself to one...?” Scott looked at him, his face various contortions ranging from doubtful to inquisitive to just plan what-the-fuck. And then Scott made his surprise-the-puppy-thought-of-something face.

“Dude, that’s it! That’s why you smelled so weird!” Scott said picking up Stiles hand and sniffing it. Stiles gut reaction was to pull his hand away, but he let Scott do his crazy werewolf thing. He was starting to get used to it now anyway.

“What do I smell like?” Stiles asked, definitely curious to the answer.

“I dunno exactly...it’s kinda like the kanima, all reptile-y but with this weird bitterness that smelt like death or whatever. This smells...I dunno, it smells sweeter than most reptiles...” Scott said, starting to work his way up Stiles’ arm. Okay, this was getting a bit too touchy for him. He pulled against Scott’s grip, and the the wolf let him go.

“So dragons smell like reptiles, only sweeter...I can dig it.” Stiles said, “Is it bad? Like, does it hide up my own scent?” That would be important; if the pack needed to find him for whatever reason his scent was one of the most important aspects to doing so.

“Uhh...” Scott sniffed the air a few more times, “Not really? It’s subtle. Like, really subtle. I couldn’t even tell at first something was just ‘off.’ It’s more like your scent is changing just a little bit.” Okay, that was kind of alarming.

“Scott, what the hell does that mean?” Stiles asked incredulously. Scott backed off a bit from him.

“Dude chill, it’s probably not that big a deal! Just, you know, like when Isaac or Erica or someone scents you, it’s artificial. Like, I can tell they scented you. But this is more part of your scent. Like the dragon smell is part of your scent, not just rubbed onto you.” Stiles sighed. Well, so much for the help he got from Deaton.

“Soooo, you have a dragon now...” Scott pulled a chair over and sat down across from Stiles.

“Nope. You’ve been Punk’d into revealing that werewolves exist, yes dumbass I have a dragon.” Stiles looked at the floor. He didn’t immediately notice the intensely creepy smile Scott was giving him. And held for way too long for Stiles to endure.

“What?!” Stiles finally called out. 

“You. Have a dragon.” Stiles looked at him stunned, “THAT IS FREAKING AWESOME! Can I get one too!?” Stiles groaned. Oh, he hated when he was right. Scott chuckled and smiled at Stiles, “Stiles, come on. Don’t stress so much! I mean, yeah, you have a dragon. What’s the downside to that? And-wait, when do I get to see it?!” Stiles looked at him pointedly for a moment. 

“Uh...I guess that’s up to her. I mean, I’d taken her over to Derek’s place and she agreed to show him but...well that-” Scott cocked his head.

“Wait, you were going to tell Derek about having a dragon before me?!” Oh, Jesus, Scott looked genuinely hurt.

“Of course I did, I have no idea what your whole code is. You’re his beta, in his pack. I don’t want to tell you something only for it to break the whole super-Alpha thing or whatever.” Stiles’ face soured, “Not that trying did me much good. The asshole must have thought I was joking or something because he basically threw me out of his apartment. Err, not literally.” Stiles said as he saw Scott’s expression change. “But...yeah, if she wants to change, that’s up to her.” Stiles said, pulling out a pearl bracelet in his bag for Scott to use as offering. 

Stiles looked down to his- the necklace. Cause it wasn’t his. And he was definitely going to return it. He’d found it to be a pretty perfect place for fitting Genny when she was in bug mode. She nodded to him as he looked down, still really kind of creepy that a bug actually can nod, but he hopped off Scott’s bed, putting her on it instead. Scott gave her a poignant look.

“Isn’t that the caterpillar from thursday...?” Scott said squinting at it. Stiles sighed.

“Yeah. Told you something was up with it.” Stiles said, nervous at how Scott would react. He bit his lip a little, twisting his hands together.

“Okay but wha ---- HOLY SHIT!” Scott wolfed out in about three seconds when Genny transformed on his bed, body coiled up on it. But as Scott pushed Stiles behind him, trying to defend the human, Genny reacted immediately. She rose up, the weird melodic sound coming from her throat. It was almost a growl, but not nearly gravel-y enough. And here he went thinking Scott actually wanted to see his dragon.

“Scott, SCOTT. dude back off, she’s going to pou--” and he wasn’t sure how he knew that, but Stiles didn’t have enough time to help Scott before Genny head butted him, foot long horns driving through his body, throwing him out of his own room. Genny coiled herself protectively around Stiles, growling in her melodic toward Scott.

“Really you guys? Really?” He looked to Genny then to Scott who was standing just outside the door, the pearl braclet in his hand., “You guys are really going to have a ‘who can claim Stiles the best’ fit?”  
Genny growled at him.

“Shut up Stiles.” Great, that were. He wiggled, trying to get out of Genny’s grapple. His counter grapple check failed. Horribly. He huffed, trying to push off against Genny’s body. She growled in response which made Scott growl which made Stiles sigh and look between the two of them.

“Look you guys cannot fight. It just can’t happen. Scott, dude, what if you wreck the house? Besides I’m pretty sure you’re gonna lose. No offense, Genny is like, ten times smarter than both of us combined, even though I carry your butt most of the way, and has been around for like, a thousand years. Just...lemme explain what to do.” Scott did back down. He was still wolfed out, but he relaxed a bit as Stiles told him how to offer the bracelet to Genny. Genny eyed Scott, her eyes only slits against her snout.  
Scott, luckily, followed his instructions pretty perfectly. And although Genny was obviously still not exactly pleased, she did let up the wrapping of Stiles’ body. Stiles rubbed at his sides in pain. Man, he hoped those didn’t bruise...his dad would definitely not accept the normal “from Lacrosse” excuse if he saw his entire torso bruised up. 

“Genny, I’ll be fine, you can let me go.” Stiles said, trying to push her off him. She did so hesitantly, but kept her tail hugged lightly around his waist. It...was comforting.

“So. Genny this is Scott. Scott, this is Genny.” Scott had the decency to look at them both sheepishly.

“Sorry about earlier, uh...Genny...just kind of...new to the dragon’s exist thing and panicked. You aren’t the only one who thinks Stiles is important.” Genny gave Scott a very stern look, before looking at Stiles. She nodded her head briefly, huffing in Scott’s direction. She settled down calmly next to Stiles, looking around Scott’s room earnestly.

“Dude....wow...” Scott managed out, looking over the entire length of Stiles’ dragon. Yeah. She was pretty sexy, just saying.

“So...yeah. Dragons are a thing.” Stiles said. He wished he was wearing a brown suit with crazy spiked up hair. Aliens. Oh, that would have been perfect. Make note of that for when he actually did have to tell the stupid Alpha. No, he wasn’t thinking about Derek right now. Derek was an ass who could go fuck himself. 

Jesus, if Stiles looked like that he would probably fuck himself. 

Okay, awful train of thought, clear head, hey look brain a dragon! Annnnnnnnd good. There it goes. No more wandering thoughts.

“Dude, have you talked to Deaton about this yet?” Scott said suddenly looking Stiles with concern.

“No, a dragon appeared in my room and I performed a Native American rain dance. Yes I talked to Deaton. Why do you think I needed his number?” Scott gave Stiles a confused look.

“Because you said you had a snake problem.” Really. How does he walk and breathe? 

“Scott. It was about the dragon.” Scott is confused. 

“Oh! You said that so I couldn't hear you lie about it being a dragon. Because it looks...yeah.” Scott has snapped out of his confusion! He narrowed his eyes at Stiles, “Hey, why did you lie?” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t lie exactly I just greatly under exaggerated the problem. It’s a literary device it’s called a litote.” Stiles said leaning his head against Genny’s side. She had taken up to sniffing most of Scott’s desk, computer table, and bed. She nuzzled him as he leaned on her.

“So...do you think I can tell my mom?” Scott said, eyes never leaving Genny. Stiles puffed out a breath.

“I don’t see why not, I mean she does know about everything else. Does she still want to go to one of the pack meetings?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, Derek still hasn’t given the a good date for it though. I don’t know what he expects, I mean. Ugh, I told her everything we know about werewolves especially about the Alpha being in charge, how to be respectful that stuff.” Stiles grumbled in his head. He didn’t really want to talk about Derek.

“I think she’ll be fine, dude, I doubt Derek would do anything to her. He’s used to more annoying humans and your mom is pretty adorable so...” Of course by annoying Stiles meant himself. He looked down, thinking about how Ms. McCall would react. Her first encounter with the supernatural hadn’t gone so well...but she’d already been disillusioned about the existence of Stiles’ everyday craziness, he couldn’t see things going much worse than last time.

“Stiles.” He lifted his head as he heard his name.

“What, what’s up?” He looked at Scott, who was currently gathering up scattered laundry.

“What?” Scott asked.

“You just said my name. What did you want?”

“No I didn’t.”

“I heard you just say it dude.”

“Stiles, I didn’t say your name.”

“Stiles!” This time he heard the melodic voice, turning to see Genny slyly looking out the window. He stared at her for a moment and she gestured for him to come over with her claw. He slowly walked to the window. Outside, Ms. McCall had gotten a ride home with....his dad. Which was weird. Because he told Stiles he was on duty right now. And he was definitely not suppose to be eating junk food which, if the McDonalds bag on his dashboard was any indication.

“Your mom’s home.” Stiles said.

“Yeah with your dad. He gives her a ride home every couple of days.” Stiles looked back out the window. They both laughed at some joke and said their goodbyes as she entered the house. 

“Well, let’s not show her Genny just yet...” Stiles said, “Let’s just let her know dragons are around. I don’t want to frighten her or something, you know?” Scott nodded thinking about things. Genny got close to Stiles transforming behind him as Scott turned around heading downstairs to meet up with his mom.

“You.” He look at the worm now sitting on his shoulder, “You’re explaining the whole saying my name thing when we get home.” 

“Stiles.” He heard in the same voice, but much much quieter than before.

“Yeah. That.”

~*~*~*~*~

“So dragon’s are real.” God, it really felt awesome to hear that.

Melissa McCall was staring at Stiles and her son. She was taking this better than Stiles thought she would. Like, she was believing them and not ignoring them for a week straight. Yes, Stiles still felt bitter about that. No, he couldn’t really blame Ms. McCall for freaking out. Besides, she was way too sweet to hold a grudge against. “Well when can I see it?” She asked, hands on her hips.

“Her.” Stiles corrected looking to the floor, “And uhhh. Not right now...I kind of only brought one set of pearls because I was originally going to only tell Derek...” 

“Ah. Oh, is that an alpha thing? Like he has to know everything first or something?” Ms. McCall directed this more towards Scott.

“Why do people keep asking me this? I don’t know, maybe?” Scott said, not mad just confused. As always. “Probably? He’s a dick when it comes to that stuff.” Melissa shook her head.

“Well why did you come here then? Did it just not go well with telling Derek?” Hmpf. If there were two people who could get him to do anything it was Ms. McCall and Isaac. Those bambi eyes on that boy... he was still mad at the stupid alpha, but Melissa was almost as bad as Isaac. But more mother like and less super bambi.

“No. It didn’t.” Stiles sighed getting ready to expel his temporary anger at the stupidwolf, “I went over to his apartment to tell him ‘Dragon’s exist!’ and, you know, introduce him to Genny. But when I started to try and explain things to him he decided he didn’t want to hear any of it and stalked off to his room. Oh, and told me to show myself out.” And yeah, Stiles might have woken him up and probably should have tried to explain things a little better, but come on! How do you explain this kind of thing to a person with no communication skills what-so-ever. Ms. McCall sighed.

“Does he always act like this?” she asked.

“Pretty much-”

“All the time-”

“You think we’d be used to it-”

“Why do you think I didn’t want to be pack-”

“It’s a feat really, his lack of skills-”

“God, I can’t believe you made me agree to be a part of his group.” Stiles and Scott said over one another. Ms. McCall just laughed, bless her adorable motherly heart.

“Alright, alright! I got it! So I have just one or two more questions.” She said, looking to Stiles, “why does the uh, the ‘offering’ have to be pearls?” Stiles scratched his head. Stiles shook his head. 

“I’m not sure. It’s just what Deaton told me and it has worked so far...” Mental note; ask Deaton why pearls work. And do research on this stuff already. He had had plenty enough relaxation this past weekend. Serious research time now.  
“Okay, my next question; why did the dragon bond with you?” Melissa asked him. Stiles had been thinking about that very question since Deaton left that afternoon.

“I don’t know. All Deaton could tell me is that they choose a person with what they consider to be outstanding character. Which just proves that I’m awesome, but I mean everyone knows that.” Stiles said. Ms. McCall smiled and rolled her eyes with just the smallest giggle; HERE! Finally someone who appreciates his infallible humor.

“My last question, and you’re not going to like it. When are you going to tell your father?” Stiles gulped.

“That I’m awesome? Oh, I can assure you he knows it already.” he received a stern look from Ms. McCall. Hey, it was worth a shot.

“You know what I mean Stiles.” He sighed running a hand through his hair.

“I’m not sure. I don’t want him to get involved really.’ Stiles looked away, “as soon as I tell him he’ll want to be there, to help with things. We handled ourselves pretty well so far, and yeah, it might help to have him in the know for things like the crazy animal attacks, but it’s a risk I’m not willing to take. Not with my dad.” Stiles couldn’t look at Melissa. He knew she’d have that look of compassion that her super-powers had given her. He didn’t want to see that look in context to telling his dad.

“So you’re just planning on keeping a dragon at your house. Without telling your dad.” Melissa said.

“If it keeps him protected, yes.” And Stiles looked when he said that, his determination poured in his tone of voice. And yep, she was totally doing her super-nurse look.

“Well when you plan on telling him, call me, I’ll come right there. Honestly, I think you should tell him about everything immediately. But he’s your father, and this is your issue.” Well...it was nice that she wasn’t going to tell his dad. The stab of guilt right to his heart? Not so nice. But she left after that, giving Scott a kiss on the head and opening the refrigerator.

“You staying for dinner Stiles? We’re having...what are we having tonight Scott?” Melissa looked to her son.

“You said this morning it was going to be spaghetti.” Scott said with a small smile.

“Oh! That was it! So staying Stiles?” Stiles gave her an inquisitive look.

“Do you have any taco shells?” he asked. she gave him a wry smile.

“Of course we have taco shells. What would spaghetti be without spaghetti tacos?” Melissa started gathering various supplies as Stiles whooped in delight.

Stiles spent the rest of his afternoon and evening there, had dinner and totally kicked Scott’s butt at Blazblue. Arakune was O.P. like that. Whenever Genny got the chance, she would dragon out and curl up with Stiles, and he could feel the jealousy seeping out from his best friend. He decided to leave at nine remembering that he totally forgot to text his dad about spending the afternoon at Scott’s and hoped his dad had worked late. Otherwise, he’d be in trouble. Again.

He said goodbye and goodnight to both Scott and Ms. McCall, before hopping into Miranda and speeding over to his house as quickly as possible. And hell yes! His dad hadn’t gotten home yet! He parked his car, Genny curled up in his pocket. As he made to open the front door, he paused. There was that feeling. God, he hated that feeling, right in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. He remembered feeling that the first time he saw Matt. Something was very wrong and Stiles knew he shouldn’t go inside. 

“Stiles.” He heard Genny’s voice. Apparently she’d sensed him tense up.

“Not now Genny...” He whispered. He slowly backed away from the door trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to startle whatever was in his house. His eyes darted from window to window, trying to locate anything out of the ordinary. He was about halfway back to Miranda when he spotted movement. From his room. At the window. 

It was a young woman. Or...a man, he couldn’t really tell. It stared at him for a moment and he stared back. Whoever they were, they were attractive. Like really attractive. And that changed in about all of one second, as the being in his window grinned at him with a mouth full of fangs. Dripping fangs. Stiles yelled, and turned his back running towards his jeep. He heard a crash from the smashing of his window. Oh god oh god! What the fuck is THAT?! He clambered into Miranda fumbling with the keys as the thing bounded towards him, screeching a weird high pitched whistle.

Shit SHIT! Where is the damn key!? Oh god, come on baby start...STARRRRT! Stiles was backing out of the drive way, the creature still sprinting towards him...and if he stopped to turn around, it would catch up. He turned his body around, starting to back up through the entire street and oh my god, he hoped no one was driving right now! It screeched again, and Stiles turned his head around. It was catching up. And then he remembered he had a Dragon.

“Genny!!! Dragon up now!” He shouted over the roar of Miranda and the whistle of the monster. Oh god, it was giving him a migraine. Genny roared her odd melody and lunged from his shirt, smashing through the windshield. Stiles covered his eyes slamming on the breaks as he whirled out of control. He felt his body go flying into the passenger seat his head hitting the window, his body turning over itself onto the roof. And then there was blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real quick, this is kinda what I had in mind when I thought of the evil creature thingy? http://buffythethird.tumblr.com/image/28276804076
> 
> It's not perfect...maybe I'll draw something to put up for it. But that's close anyhow.
> 
> Really almost kinda not at all edited o3o my bad there but hey! There's incentive to comment! Also, this will be going onto tumblr later this week if not alter today. and finally,
> 
> Happy Easter!!


	7. Creepers Shouldn't be in Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really doesn't like creeper Alphas stalking around his hospital room. And really wishes he could just stop lying to his dad.

“STILES!!!” He heard a voice shout at him. It was raining. And oh sweet bloody mary...this was the worst headache of his life. He tried moving, but that didn’t really do much for his aching head...oh. And his body hurt just as freaking much. What the hell happened?

“Scott, he’s not moving much, grab him now, we’ve got to grab that...thing.” He felt himself get picked up effortlessly. It made his body hurt wherever the person touched and...and why couldn’t he think...?

“What’s....on...?” Stiles meeked out. His head really hurt. 

“Stiles, you were being chased by something and it...you got into an accident, dude.” What? A thing? What thing? It wasn’t the kanima, was it...? No...No, that wasn’t right...a werewolf? He grabbed desperately to what happened, his mind running from him. He remembered a dragon...but...no that was his dragon. He...what had he been doing...?

“Derek, what...what do I do with him?” Scott asked. 

“Bring him to the hospital, he probably has a concussion.” A voice said. And Stiles heard what he could’ve sworn to be Derek...What was going on?

“Scott, What’s...going on?” He managed to meek out. It made his head pulse.

“You...you got in a car accident, Stiles. You hit your head and body and stuff and...dude, it’s really bad...” Car accident. Yeah, he remembered the car accident. He was speeding. Backwards. He hit the brakes too hard. He wasn’t looking where he was going. He lost control. His jeep flipped. 

But his mind became cloudy. He grasped for the details of what happened, like how he managed to flip his jeep, what happened to his dragon, and what was its name again...?......

Genny!!!! Thinking had been like walking through waist deep mud. And it was getting more difficult to continue. 

“Alright, I threw that thing into my car. I’ll be asking Deaton about it,.” That was Derek. And he had somehow managed to get right next to Scott and Stiles. “Scott. Take him to the hospital while I talk to Deaton. I’ll call you to let you know what I learn.” Scott nodded, and Stiles felt himself being carried over somewhere. Then laid down into a car. Then they were going somewhere in said car.

“...Dude, you really don’t look good and...” He knew Scott said more, but it blew past Stiles’ perception. He just wanted to sleep...and not be in pain...and why did he have to fall asleep? He shouldn’t fall asleep. If his head was hurt he shouldn’t fall asleep...he shoul-

 

Stiles woke up to a dull pain in his head. He tried just once to open his eyes, but moving Olympus would’ve been easier. He was exhausted...Stiles felt something attached to his hand that tugged weirdly under his skin when he moved his arm from side to side.

“Stop moving.” Derek said that. Derek Hale...where was he...? Olympus, gtfo noob, because he was fucking opening his eyes.

It took way too much effort. But they slid open showing a hospital room with very few people inside of it. The first thing he saw was his dad, sitting on a chair dozing off, still in uniform. It made Stiles smile warmly. On the entire opposite side of the room, Derek was leaning against the wall, normal moody scowl on his face, his arms crossed. Stiles looked at him, still smiling.

“Derek...?” Definitely not the first person he expected to see. Derek huffed at him in response, “So, uh...what happened?” Derek looked towards the Sheriff. But if Stiles inherited anything from his father, it was his dad’s heavy sleeping. Derek nodded, getting up from his position, walking over to Stiles.

“You were attacked by something.” Derek said in a hushed whisper. Well, yeah, he could kind of remember...well, now that he was less traumatized. “You managed to get in your car and proceeded to flip it. In the middle of this, somehow, you also managed to be competent enough to behead the thing chasing you. I heard something whistling. Something not human. I called the others when I got to where you crashed and saw it. The crash caused you to have a mild concussion as well as stress fractures on your ribs and sternum.” Awesome. Fractures. How wonderful the paranormal was for his health.“I brought its body to Deaton. He called a Gremian. It’s an imp creature that destroys technology. Deaton said today we called them ‘Gremlins.’” Wow. Really? He was attacked by a Gremlin. Definitely not the cute, although somewhat demented, creatures from the movie. 

“Okayyy...so why, exactly, did it try to eat my face off?” Stiles asked. God, his body was really sore...even just shuffling his legs hurt like hell.

“Well, it may have something to do with this.” Derek approached him, hands on the side of the bed. He held up a small amulet bound by a string. Oh shittttt...... “Apparently, Deaton said, this is a pretty magical piece of jewellry. Enough to cause a creature to attack you. Now. My turn to ask a question. Where did you get this? And if you lie, I’ll give it to the Sheriff and he can tell me where you got it.” Oh balls...this was going downhill fast. Think Stilinski think!.......Oh, that’s right. Concussion...welp, truth then...?

“I...got it at the station. Police station.” Stiles whisped back, too tired to bother trying to come up with a good excuse. He’ll just hold back the details until Derek specifically asks for them. The wolf was scowling at him.

“Where in the office?” Derek grumbled.

“One of the storerooms.” Derek just sighed, seething at him.

“You got it from the evidence room, didn’t you?” Stiles didn’t respond, “Oh, goddammit Stiles.” Okay, there weren’t a lot of things Derek could do right. But face-palming was one of them. Like, really, he could give Picard a run for his money. “You stole it from evidence. Are you trying to get your dad fired? Again?” And knew right where to stab people in the heart. And twist a little bit.

“No...” Stiles said, sulking a bit. Derek sighed again, handing the necklace over to Stiles. He put it around his neck.

“Just take it. You’ve had it for, what, a week?” 

“Yeah, just about...” Stiles said.

“Don’t let your dad see it. At this point, if no one has made a complaint or request, which they probably haven’t, then they aren’t going to miss it. But the Gremian knew you had it, the necklace must have left some kind of residue left in your room. I’m going to be posting people on guard for the next few days just in case.” Woah woah woah, wait.

“Wait a second, I already get enough of crazy packness at school.” It’s not that he didn’t mind the pack watching out for him...it was more along the lines that he didn’t want to bother said pack...or give them extra opportunities to super cuddle with him. And he hadn’t gotten to tell Derek about Genny...GENNY!

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek must’ve heard his heartbeat spike.

“I uh...” Okay, lie, now is definitely not the time to tell him about the dragon, “I had a silkworm with me during the crash. Genny. And, uh, she’s pretty dear to me so...you haven’t seen her, have you?” Derek cocked his eyebrow at Stiles. Why did everything about Derek have to be so over the top? He had like, Super-body, Super-voice, Super-eyes, Super-eyebrows. Was everything about the stupid werewolf super-fied?.....forget he asked that.

“I didn’t think Isaac and Scott were serious.” Derek shook his head, “Yeah. It’s on the table in the hermit crab tank” Derek said nodding to it. He was silent a few more seconds looking at the ground. “Do you want me to bring it over?” He said it so quietly Stiles almost didn’t catch it. And he couldn’t believe it. Derek Hale. Doing him a favor. Asking to do him a favor. How hard did he hit his head?

The table in question had several gifts for him on it. There were balloons(definitely from Lydia. He remembered the conversation with her and balloons), a box of chocolates that had been opened (most likely also from Lydia), a stuffed, pale-yellow rabbit that looked incredibly soft (no idea who that was from. He suspected Allison), and various belongings from his house his laptop and 3DS among them. Off to one side, was the small neon green container that held Genny. Stiles smiled.

“Yeah. Could you bring the chocolates too? Oh, and the stuffed bunny.” Derek sighed, not looking up as he walked over to the table bringing each of the items over to Stiles. He even unfolded the bed-tray table, putting all of them on there. Stiles immediately grabbed the container, popping off the top and taking out Genny. He sighed in content, an anxiety he didn’t realize was in the pit of his stomach immediately relieved. He rubbed the tip of his nose over Genny and she hopped on, rubbing his nose with her head. Derek’s eyebrows rose as he watched the exchange happen. Genny crawled down his face, heading for the necklace. He knew where she was going to be curling up. 

Next Stiles checked the chocolate box. As he suspected, less than half the box was left. The culprit was most likely sleeping in the chair by the window. He closed it, picking up the bunny and holy jesus it was soft...this was better than rubbing his face in the down of baby ducks. And yes he did know how that felt. The petting zoo was less than thrilled though...

He immediately brought it to his face, rubbing it all over, especially his lips. And he definitely did not have an oral fixation. It just felt awesome to rub stuff on his lips, okay? Whoever got him this stuffed bunny was officially his greatest friend ever. They’d even taken the tag off for him. He hated tags on stuff animals, they got in the way and he could never get the stupid plastic bits out of it.

“Mmmphf...” Stiles froze looking towards the chair in the corner of the room where the noise had come from. His dad was wiping at his face, clearly not entirely happy about waking up. He finally stood up, drowsy and rubbing at a kink in his neck when his eyes fell on Stiles.

“Uh...heeeeeeey dad.” Nice Stiles. The man probably thought you were dead or something and you say that. The Sheriff didn’t seem to care, however, as he rushed over to Stiles launching himself at his son. He grabbed at Stiles’ head, burying his hands in cropped hair and letting out a huge breath of air.

“I swear to god, Stiles, if you ever scare me like that again I will personally shoot you myself.” His dad said. Stiles smiled, trying to find a comfortable way to hug his dad that didn’t tug on his IV.

“Come on, dad, I have to give you a few white hairs now. What kind of son would I be if I didn’t?” Stiles said. The Sheriff huffed a small chuckle, taking a few deep breaths before letting go of his son.

“I need to go get the nurse. Then we’re going to talk about a few things.” He left the room, giving Derek a pat on the back as he left. Cause apparently Stiles neardeath means they’re all buddy buddy now.

“Where’s Scott and...well, everyone else?” Stiles asked. Derek had taken position next to the door, leaning against the wall. Perfect leering position.

“Currently trying to track where the Gremia came from. Starting from your place.” Derek said. Wow, he was actually communicating with him.

“Have they found anything yet?”

“No. I’ll let you know when they do.” It took Stiles a moment to realize they had both been speaking in hushed voices. The conversation ended there. And Stiles was kind of surprised. As in really surprised. Derek had basically promised to tell Stiles things. Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought.

The doctor came in instead of the nurse and did the routine check up. Eye check, what’s your name, what’s the last date you remember, blah blah blah. His dad slowly calmed down, getting more and more serious as the doc...Dr. Cunningham, went through her check-up. 

“You look to be in good shape, Mr. Stilinski. We’ll keep you here overnight just to make sure everything flies well. You’ll get a small briefing tomorrow when you’re discharged on what to and not to do. Before I go for the night, do you have any questions?” Stiles shook his head with a ‘nope’ and Dr. Cunningham left, nodding to Derek and the Sheriff on her way out. The Sheriff sighed before dragging a chair over to the hospital bed.

“Alright, questions I need to ask you. First and most important; what happened Stiles? And don’t lie, and don’t-” he interrupted as Stiles tried to argue the lying part, “argue or talk your sarcasticness. I can’t deal with it right now.” Stiles didn’t know how he felt about this. He really didn’t want to lie. And he could feel Derek’s eyes on him like two mini-suns burning his skin. He looked to the blankets on the hospital bed. Genny squirmed against his chest.

“I don’t know exactly.” Stiles said. He could feel his dad flare at that.

“Stiles, tell me th-”

“I don’t know, okay? Just...” Stiles sighed again, looking back to his dad, “I was coming home from Scott’s place. When I got home I didn’t want to go inside. It just didn’t feel right, something was off.” Looking back through his mind, seeing everything after it had happened, he realized what it was. “The light. The light in the kitchen was off. It hasn’t been off with you gone since mom...”

“Yeah.” His dad said softly. 

“So I start backing up, trying to figure out what was wrong. I started looking in all the windows heading back to my car, and just as I reach out to open the door, I see...something in my room. I mean it looked like a woman at first. But...it jumped out of the window as I was getting into my jeep and started running after me. And I didn’t really have enough time to turn around so I just went down the street backwards. And...well yeah, I think you can assume what happened from there.” The Sheriff looked over his son with narrowed eyes.

“So what happened to the...thing that was chasing you?” His dad asked. Stiles shrugged. “Come on Stiles, you have to give me something here! What, did you hit it with your car, anything!” His dad was getting upset...fuck it, he was getting upset.

“I don’t know, yes?” Stiles lied and his dad stood up, leaning over him. 

“ ‘Yes?’ what do you mean ‘yes?’ how could you not have seen what happened?” The Sheriff was almost shouting.

“I don’t know, dad, but I was kind of preoccupied trying to drive backwards not to mention the mild concussion, fractured chest, and car flipping over. Sorry I didn’t get a chance to see what happened to some crazed lunatic who I was trying to get away from!” The words sunk into his dad like a large rock into a pool of water. He grabbed Stiles up into another hug. And yeah, it kinda hurt. A lot. But Stiles realized he might not have been the only person hurting from...this whole mess.

“Sheriff, maybe you should get a drink. For Stiles.” Derek said. Stupid Derek ruining epic bro moments between his dad and himself. Stiles didn’t get many of those now a days. His dad lingered for a moment, giving him one final squeeze before flipping around, reaching speeds Stiles originally thought were only seen by Sonic. As his dad made his way out he patted Derek’s shoulder again and sniffed heading toward the...wait. Woaaaaah, woah. His dad was not crying. No, definitely not. Because the last time he ever saw his dad cry was at his mother’s funeral. And that was two tears running down his cheek. In fact that was the only time he saw his dad cry. 

“I’m not sure how you managed to behead the thing, but whatever.” Derek said after a short pause. “either way, you’re going to need protection from now on. The pack will watch out for you at school, more than normal anyway. If you absolutely have to go somewhere, we can give you a ride. You have everyone’s phone number right? Good. Wait, why do you have my- no, nevermind. Last thing, we’ll be watching your house at night as well. Seeing as that was where you were attacked.” Oh. Oh, got it. Stiles finally got it, the super protectiveness thing Derek was doing. The whole ‘serial killer finish the job!’ thing. Yeah, they were protecting him. They were also using him as bait.

“Alright, got it.” He said with a chuckle. Derek scowled at him.

“What’s funny?” Derek grunted.

“Just the plan dude. Using me as bait till whatever was after, or whatever sent that thing after me comes back. It’s a good plan and-” 

“Stiles...we aren’t...” Derek growled out his name. Stiles saw (cause he definitely wasn’t staring at anything about Derek) Derek’s jaw clench and the Alpha closed his eyes. His nostrils flared in what can only be described as “Stilinski-Induced-Fury.” It had become a joke between his aunt and his dad; Stiles held the record for bringing people to violence quicker than ever previously recorded. Current record: 4.6 seconds.

"You...we aren't using you as bait, you absolute idiot" Wow Derek was pissed at him. Geez, it really wasn't that big a deal. And it totally would have been a good plan too.

And hallelujah Melissa McCall just came back before Derek had a crazed S.I.F. explosion on him. He really didn’t need that, especially after his dad’s recent lecture. Like, seriously, what had he freaking even done? Derek sighed and Stiles was surprised the guy didn’t have more TMJ the way his jaw must be ground into its socket. Stiles could almost feel his jaw locking from the way Derek held his cemented together and...wow, he was really pissed.

“Hey, how’s the survivor doing?” Stiles smiled and was glad Melissa had checked to see if his dad was present before saying that.

“Hi Ms. McCall.” Stiles said. She immediately started checking his vitals, “And besides the minor injuries I’m doing awesome. How about you?” She smiled sweetly at his joke.

“Stiles you have a concussion. That’s not minor.” She came around to the side of the bed, finishing the writing she’d been doing. “And I’m doing alright. Glad to see you’re okay, that’s for sure.” It made him smile that she was there. She probably didn’t have to be because the doctor had taken all his vitals and stuff. 

“Hey Melissa.” The Sheriff walked in, coffee in each hand. 

“Evening Jermaine.” Melissa said. She sighed softly to herself looking both gentlemen.

“Hey, where’s my drink?” Stiles said as his dad handed over the second, by the looks of it, it was coffee, to Derek.

“You remember the last time I tried to give you coffee?” His dad said. Stiles pouted for a moment. Okay, so maybe he had broken a window. Or three. And the refrigerator......and possibly the staircase into the basement, but hey, that last one wasn’t even his fault. Sort of...“By the way, where did Scott go?” the Sheriff asked between sips.

“Oh, you know.” Melissa rolled her eyes, “Being a teenager. Doing crazy things. I made him go home after the first 12 hours you were here and I promised him I would call you as soon as you woke up, Stiles. He’s probably with Allison doing...whatever it is they do.” Okay so she probably didn’t know about the whole Gremia thing. Or maybe she was covering because his dad was around...that would make sense too.

“Didn’t Scott and Allison break up?” the Sheriff asked pulling up a chair.

“They got back together a few weeks ago; she had lost so much of her family, she just needed a month or two to calm down, figure things out.” Not entirely true. More like, Chris Argent finally got it through his thick skull that maybe with almost her entire family dead, Allison needed not just a boyfriend but another family. And low and behold, she and Scott started dating. And yeah she is not ‘officially’ in the pack yet (mostly because Mr. Argent asked her not to be), but Chris is expecting her get with Scott permanently, as is just about everyone else. And marriage/whatever it is that werewolves do makes her pack. So yeah. 

“When are you going to call him?” Stiles asked Melissa, observing Derek as he skulked to the corner of the room where he could effectively loom like the stalker he was.

“Oh, you know. I owe him for more than one trauma he’s put me through in the past few months. I’ll probably call him in an hour and tell him you died or something.” She smiled wickedly at Stiles.

“Geez, don’t. He’d believe it and run straight here and be crying his eyes out while doing so.”

“Yeah, and he has the car too. He’d completely forget. He’d probably forget to put pants back on. Again.”

“And we could change my room. Really confuse the heck out of him.” They both laughed while the Sheriff ran his hands over his face.

“My god. You two are a supervillain duo.” Both of them laughed at the Sheriffs exasperation.

Thinking about Scott...It took Stiles a moment to identify what he was feeling towards the wolf. After everything with the kanima...hurt, betrayal...distrust. And Stiles didn’t want to distrust Scott. Scott was his best friend, his bro. But Scott hadn’t been there for him. He hadn’t trusted Stiles enough to tell him what was going on. He hadn’t been there for the accident, apparently, that was Derek. And he wasn’t here now. And Stiles felt hurt and that caused him to be annoyed at his best friend and maybe a bit shitty towards him. Which he didn’t want to do. Damn it, he was going to have a talk with Scott about all of this.

“Yeah, we could take over the world, couldn’t we Ms. McCall?” Stiles said grinning at her.

“Heck yes we could! And we would get it on sale, too!” They both laughed at that and Stiles swore he saw Derek smile. Like over in the corner being a creeper, and actually smiling a bit and maybe he even chuckled. Oh my god, what a day that would be.  
Half an hour later, Ms. McCall had left to visit her other patients and his dad went back to sleep on the chair. His dad normally would be at the station but the whole ‘your son was the victim so you’re not allowed to be on the case’ thing was getting in the way. And apparently the station was very serious about that. It hadn’t stopped him before. Derek still stood in the corner. 

“You know, you don’t have to brood in the corner like a creeper.” Stiles said looking his way. He was tired. He was incredibly tired actually, but he had to stay awake now. Which was annoying, especially since he didn’t want to do anything that might wake his dad. The stuffed rabbit squished comfortably next to him was nice though, in a way that would normally make him question his masculinity. But he was injured so bite him...okay, not literally.

“I’m not being a creeper.” He said mechanically. Cause he was also a robot, just saying. Like, the dude had no emotions other than angry and angrier. That chuckle and smile earlier was obviously just a short-out in his wiring.

“Yes you are. Don’t get too close, I spent a lot of time on this house and I don’t want it destroyed. Or you exploding.” Stiles said, turning towards the tv playing some random news channel. It was silent so he just read the subtitles.

“Really?” Derek said, walking to the side of the hospital bed, “Minecraft? That’s the best you got?” Stiles practically gave himself whiplash his head moved to Derek so fast.

“You play Minecraft?” Derek huffed at him and shook his head. 

“So, since you don’t have a car, Scott will be giving you a ride to school most days, right?” Derek said, effectively changing the subject. Stiles was not letting that Minecraft issue drop anytime soon. But he would let it slide for now.

“Uhhhh, yeah I guess. I hadn’t really thought about it.” Stiles said. Derek’s brow furrowed and he grunted in thought.

“You not going to be able to go to lacrosse practice though.” He said. Well, Stiles guessed that was a good point.

“I’ll just take the bus and walk home from there.” Stiles said.

“Is there a bus stop close to your house?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, there is one close by.” Derek glared at him in silence for a minute. It was making him really uncomfortable, “What?” He finally said.

“I’m debating whether or not to slam your head into something.” Derek said in his mean-alpha voice.

“Seriously? It’s only like a half an hour walk from the bus stop, it really isn’t that bad. How about we back up to much more interesting topic of you playing Minecraft.” Derek narrowed his eyes raising his hand up, and Stiles flinched. The alpha half-smirked at him.

“Two for flinching.” he said shortly slapping him in the arm twice, just enough to sting. Stiles backed up. Derek. Just almost kind of a little be made a joke. Or something generally akin to humorous at least. Even if it was just a personal little joke. And he definitely smiled, even if it only lasted half a second, “You’re not walking home you idiot. Incase you forgot you were attacked by something recently. Something that had a very specific agenda. You know, the whole reason we’re protecting you. So no, you’re not walking home alone.” What was Derek going to give him a ride? “Just let me know what days you have practice, I’ll pick you up from school.” What. What just-

“No no, you don’t have to do that. I can definitely get a ride from my dad if that’s really the issue.” Stiles said, trying to placate the Alpha. He definitely did not want to get a ride home from Derek everyday. Like, no. Because that’s how often they had lacrosse practice. Everyday.

“Really? Burden him with even more than he already has on his plate?” Okay, now Stiles was pretty sure the stupid wolf was manipulating him with the whole guilt trip thing. Like apparently everyone these days was. Jeez, Derek was like the guilt tripping Grandmother or something. Stiles sighed. And the guilt was working. 

“...Yeah...good point.” Stiles admitted grumpily, “Just...let my dad know? I lie to him about stuff enough as it is.” Derek nodded curtly. Looking towards the tv. It was playing something about two five year olds being convicted as adults in Washington state. It was that moment Stiles remembered he had some serious Monster Hunter he could be playing and got out his 3DS. He felt Jenny crawl up his shoulder to watch him play and smiled at her before jumping back into the epic Jhen Mohran fight he was in. God, it would be nice when he could hang out with her dragoned-out. Which was freaky, because he didn't realize how much he missed that. And how much he didn't mind that he missed contact with her. Derek shook his head at the news channel and pulled the other chair closer to the bed before sitting down. 

And that was how Stiles ended up with Derek pushing his rocking hard body into his own against the Camaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH. So This last week was tech week for our college's production of Avenue Q. (I was playing Brian) And then we had 4 shows. So now that I actually have spare time, I'll be getting updates in faster. Hopefully. :3 Enjoy!


	8. Learning things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns some stuff about Derek that he is very happy about. Derek learns some things about Stiles that he is not so very happy about...

So, okay, maybe it’s a bit of a longer story than that. It was his first day back at school, that Friday after the accident. Derek did in fact come to pick him up. Both of them were silent as Derek drove him home.

“Just turn here to get...dude what the heck, that was the turn off.” Stiles said, hands flailing away.

“I have to go to the bank. And no one is going to be around to keep an eye on you until after lacrosse so you’ll be coming with me.” Derek said. Stiles sighed, texting his dad real quick that Derek needed his help with random chore like things and he would be home as soon as it was finished. Because he didn’t want his dad to come check-up on him only to find him to be missing. And heck it wasn’t all bad.

Now he could annoy Derek in retaliation. 

Stiles wasn’t really sure why he thought that was going to be a good idea. Because after five minutes of awkward silence that Stiles really didn’t feel comfortable breaking, he thought he was going to go insane  
.  
Genny sat where she normally stayed; under his shirt in the cusp of the necklace. They had done more ‘bonding’ in his time home from school. If bonding was teaching her how to play Blazblue, amongst other things, anyway. But she pretty much stayed with him at all times now, even if it was just in her Silkworm form...thingy...Stiles guessed that after the whole attack thing, that probably made sense. And he didn’t mind her being around, even if she wasn’t helping to explain why he could suddenly hear her say his name.

“So how was school?” Derek finally broke the silence. And really Derek? That’s all you have to offer? Fine, whatever, he’d bite. Stiles shrugged, looking towards the Alpha.

“It was school. Was worrying about Miranda all day though.” Derek shot him a confused look.

“Miranda? Who’s Miranda?” Derek asked only slightly indignant. 

“Uhh, my jeep?” Derek scowled.

“Why did you name your Jeep Miranda?” Derek said as he turned a corner. Stiles was half tempted to throw up his hands and pretend he was on a rollercoaster. Seriously, the guy drove way too fast.

“I didn’t.” He responded, “My...mom did. She said it sounded spunky and rad and thought it was fitting.” Derek didn’t say much after that. But Stiles kinda had to admit, what he said was a bit of a conversation killer. And yeah, he might have did that a little on purpose because he didn’t really want to talk about his mom in front of Derek Hale but...Derek was the only other person he knew that had lost his family so maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing afterall or maybe-

“Laura named the Camaro ‘Winston.’” Derek said finally. It was sudden and quiet and kind of menacing in a I-dare-you-to-laugh kind of way. “She had to take us all over the place when she first got it, she decided to give it a name she thought a shoufer might have. It kind of stuck after that.” Stiles smiled. He thought he might have really liked Laura Hale.

“Alright. Hm.” Stiles said trying to think of a question, “What’s your favorite food?” Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

“What are you doing?” 

“Playing the questions game...? You know we take turns asking a question, then both answer each question. What, would you prefer something else happen?” Derek scoffed.

“Yeah. Silence.” He looked away from Stiles.

“Really? I always prefered, you know, talking and actually getting to know other people you have in your semi-daily life, but yeah silence works too. Your turn to ask a question.” Derek whipped his head around and just glared. Stiles tried not to smirk. He tried really hard not to smirk. That would be a very rude thing to do...but, oh god, it was worth it!

Derek turned to look out to the road, completely ignoring Stiles. They weren’t even halfway to the bank so Stiles turned on the radio, getting a glare but nothing else. Seeing as how Derek was obviously intent on ignoring him, only putting up with him at all because Stiles was in the predicament that he was in. The whole, pissing off random fantastical creatures was, apparently, a thing nowadays.

“What’s your favorite food?” Derek asked finally, seething a little as he did so and shutting the radio off. Stiles was still smiling, though a bit dumbstruck. Who knew Derek Hale’s one true weakness was dubstep?

“Wait are you actually going to play?” He asked. Derek stopped at a sign.

“Well, I could always twist you into a knot.” Derek said. Okay, he was the most melodramatic werewolf Stiles had ever met.

“With your teeth?” Stiles teased. Derek made a face, and Stiles couldn’t tell exactly what it looked like. He was just glad Derek was letting him get away with this.

“Do you remember everything I say?” The Alpha, now clearly to the normal level of exasperation he got to with Stiles, had finally looked back at the teen for a moment.

“Yeah, pretty much. I’m that way with everyone. And it’s a tie: Chicken-Fried Steak, potatoes, a biscuit all with a good gravy on top or just about any chicken, rice, and curry dish from a really good Indian place.” Stiles finished up. Man, now he was in the mood for Indian food...

“Beef Lo Mein with Black Bean sauce.” He stayed silent for a bit, and Stiles was about to ask his next question before Derek spoke again, “Or chocolate chip cookies.” Stiles did a double take.

“Chocolate chip? Really? Not even something spontaneously like white chip pistachio? Chocolate chip?” Derek glared at Stiles and only responded with a short 

“Your turn.”

They played the Questions game the rest of the way. Stiles learned that Derek’s favorite color was black (surprise surprise) he had actually been an awesome student in school, he played basketball at one point, he liked ryegrass fields when they were allowed to grow out, he’s always wanted to go snorkeling in the Caribbean (Stiles still thought para-sailing sounded like more fun) he was a housing developer/interior designer in New York and was moderately successful. That one was particularly weird and branched off into many side conversations. And finally, Stiles personal favorite question to ask.

“What is something no one else has ever known about you?” Stiles was grinning. He couldn’t wait to hear this answer. Derek scoffed.

“What the hell does that mean?” he said. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Exactly what it sounds like? Tell me something no one else knows about you.” Derek stayed silent for a moment, brow furrowed in thought.

“I can’t think of anything. You go first.” Stiles sighed. Hey, if it got the guy to open up a little...well a little more anyway, sure he could do that.

“Hmm...oh, got it. I’ve always wanted to get my ears pierced......aaaaaand maybe my nipples too.....?” Derek made a half-grimace half-smirk in his direction.

“Stiles, why do you want to get your nipples pierced?” Derek asked.

“I dunno, I just always thought it looked kinda bad ass.” And sexy. Though especially the sexy part.

“Huh. Didn’t know you were into that.” Derek said with a snort. Stiles glared at him, confused.

“Into what? What am I into?” He asked.

“Oh look, we’re here.” Derek said, an evil smile coming to his lips, “I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t touch anything. Or leave that seat.” Derek said, getting out of the car.

“Wait, you haven’t answered my questi-and WHAT am I into?!...Douche canoe!” He yelled at Derek as the dumb smirking alpha entered the bank. He huffed staring out the window. What the heck did Derek need to do at the bank anyway? The guy was loaded, the whole life insurance thing already finalized. 

“So how’s it going Genny?” He asked into his chest. He felt a purring inside his ears, right where he heard her say his name. It made him smile. “You weren’t asleep, were you?” She purred again before quieting down. Well, that ruled out that source of entertainment. Oh my god, he was bored. Okay, just think about something. Let your mind gooooo. And well, of course the only thing he could think about was Derek.

Who was honestly treating him weirdly...kind...? Okay, maybe not kind, but like a friend...okay, maybe not exactly like a friend...but sorta like a friend. It was weird...Nice. It’s was nice to be on good terms with Derek. Definitely extremely weird in probably every way possible...but nice.

And he wasn’t actually that scared of Derek anymore. Yeah, if Derek feinted toward him, or threw him against a wall (yet again) there might be a bit of fear, but the near constant trepidation he used to feel was gone. Maybe he could convince Derek to play Minecraft with him...the day he said yes would be the end of the world. Jesus would come down, rapture, everyone gets naked and goes to heaven or whatever. Ugh, Derek naked.

“Finished.” Derek said as he got into the car. Stiles flailed in surprise.

“Oh my god!...didn’t see you coming.” Derek huffed a laugh and starting pulling out of the bank.

“Why did you have to come out here anyway?” Stiles asked motioning towards place.

“This was the bank my parents used. Just had to check on a few things.” he said, pulling onto the highway. And then Stiles remembered Derek never answered his question.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Stiles said smirking. Derek sighed in reply.

“I really hoped you’d have forgotten about that.”

“Not a chance.” Stiles grinned at him. Derek sighed again, searching for an answer to Stiles’ perfect question. Perfect.

“Oh god I’m going to regret this...” Derek mumbled under his breath.

“What?” Stiles leaned toward the Alpha not sure if he heard him correctly.

“I said I like Jane Austin.” Derek said huffing at the end and...blushing?! OH MY GOD!!! Oh, Stiles had to take a picture oh this, this was way too good!!!!

“What are you doing?” Derek asked turning towards Stiles as he got his phone out, pushing the camera button and snapping a quick photo, the shutter sound effect announcing the picture. And holy hell yes!! Derek wasn’t looking at the lens (which would screw up the picture, stupid werewolf magic), but was still facing toward him kind of...! Oh my god, he got a picture of Derek Hale blushing.

“STILES!” Derek yelled at him, driving with one hand while he fought a now laughing human for control of the phone, “Stiles-! Give me that damn phone-!” Stiles successfully e-mailed it to himself before letting go of the phone, still laughing.

“Dude, you gotta keep both hands on the wheel remem..? Wait, no, dude, no!” Derek crumbled Stiles’ phone with one hand. Stiles flailed his arms, pointing to his phone then to Derek’s sourface. What the hell, he just-! “I just got that phone after you broke my old one!” Derek scowled at him.

“One, then don’t take pictures of me and two, what the hell are you talking about, I never broke your old phone!” Stiles gaped at him.

“Uh, you mean the one that is sitting at the bottom of the pool I jumped into to save your ass?” Stiles said. His dad was gonna ground even longer. And for nothing, too, he already got the message off.

“Okay, it was your stupid plan to call someone, so don’t try to pin that on me.” Both of them grumbled a bit. They sat in silence, the death of yet another phone of Stiles heavy in the air. He was in mourning; now was not a time for words.

Which is why Derek absolutely had to speak.

“...I’ll get you a new one sometime. We can say it fell out of your pocket and I accidently ran it over.” Okay...that was actually a really good excuse...and when and why did Derek start getting nice to him? This was seriously becoming an episode of the Twilight Zone. And yeah. More gift horses and not looking into their mouths or whatever, but...

“Thanks.” Stiles said finally, “and yeah, I’ll admit it, Austen is okay. I enjoyed Emma much more than her other works, though.” Stiles said with a, “Your turn.” to make sure Derek knew the game was still totally on.

“Really Stiles?” Derek sounded tired as hell. And he had been nice to Stiles for most of the day. Maybe he should let off a bit...?

“Yep, that was the plan.”

“Fine. Your turn.” What. WHAT. Stiles looked over to see Derek suppressing a smile, only the twitching at his lip giving it away. Pulling those kind of shenanigans...Fine, if he wanted to be like that.

“So how long and why do you play Minecraft?” Stiles smirked as he saw Derek’s ears go red.

“Can we just not?” Derek said, his brows practically eating each other.

“Or we can. So. Your answer?” Derek sighed again frowning and staring at traffic. Yeah, Stiles would make sure he wouldn’t prolong this, even a little.

“So did I ever tell you about the paper I wrote on male circumcision? Interesting story, so I was actually in economics-”

“Damn it Stiles, fine.” Derek said, “Just..Jesus, just don’t. Ever again.” The look of disgust on Derek’s face...oh, words could never articulate the true bliss of seeing such a sight.

“It uhhh...it was Issac actually.” Derek said, his ears lighting up a bit more. More knowledge to save for later; Derek’s ears blushed, “And I’m a designer so it...helps to get rid of the creative energy...” Huh....

“You should show me some of the things you’ve made sometime!” Stiles exclaimed. Derek snorted and shook his head, “I found it while it was still in alpha, but I forget who showed me.” Stiles said, “I play it mostly because of redstone, that stuff is just awesome!” He heard Derek’s cell go off and turned away to let the Alpha talk with who was calling without seeming like he was intruding.

“Hello?” Derek said, voice suddenly very sharp. He glared at the road as he drove.

“No he’s here.......No, it broke.....yeah, everything’s fine. Is that the only reason you called?......Yes......No.....no, Scott, you can’t. Because your idiot best friend has a habit of breaking things” Hmph. Rude. Derek sighed. “Yes.....Yes....good-bye Scott.--”

Stiles looked at Derek oddly as the dramawolf sighed again.

“Deaton wants us to meet with him as soon as we get back. He texted your father to let him know he’ll be borrowing you for the evening.” Oh so he didn’t actually have a choice in the matter. Cool, thanks Deaton. Way to be a bro.

“Well, kind of have to go now.” Stiles said. Derek had somehow immediately sobered up, back to his super-robot Alpha no emotions nonsense. Stiles was kind of disappointed by that. He was really disappointed by that. If he was being perfectly honest, which he might as well not bother seeing as how many lies he told anyway....but if he was being perfectly honest...okay maybe he enjoyed hanging out with Derek. Yeah, it wasn’t the most thrilling afternoon ever, but Stiles could totally go with some mundane peace and quiet. And if that was with Derek...well, at least Derek was being mundane...well, almost mundane...

 

*~*~*~*

 

Deaton smiled as he came into the vet. The smile dimmed when Derek followed him but the main just sighed and greeted both of them.

“I hope you’re doing okay, “Deaton said as they followed him into the back of the clinic, “Heard about your car accident. Sounded nasty.” Stiles smiled in return.

“Oh, you know. I stopped all injury with the power of my manliness.” A slap on the back sent a shot of pain through Stiles’ ribs and he doubled over for a moment. He rose a second later to see Derek failing to hide a smirk. Asshole.

“Derek, I would prefer that, in the future, you did not further injure someone with broken bones.” Deaton mentioned, moving to stand across from them. 

“They’re not broken, they’re fractured...” Stiles muttered feeling his pride drain away.

“It’s fine. His ‘manliness’ protected him.” Douche wolf, just saying.

“Well if both of you are done, I have some further information on your uninvited guest, Stiles.” Both Stiles and the Alpha shut up then. “Good,” Deaton continued, “So I’m assuming that Derek told you what I’d originally found about the Gremia?” Stiles nodded, “Okay, well it would seem as if this one is part of the mafia. The Russian mafia to be exact.” Oh god.There were supernatural mafia’s now? Seriously?

“How do you know?” Derek said, scowl on his face. Deaton lifted a picture up. Stiles flinched in disgust while Derek remained his normal robot-moody self; it was a picture of the beheaded Gremia’s neck.

“This star is a common tattoo for the russian mafia. As you can see, it was branded into her skin. It suggests she was not a member of the gang, more a tool maybe a slave.” Deaton set the picture down and continued, “Gremia’s are harmonious with nature and are one of the most elusive and passive creatures. Yes, Stiles, and those teeth are used for self-defense and tearing away at treebark.” Deaton said as Stiles opened his mouth to ask, what was apparently an obvious question on his part. And now he kinda felt stupid. Or at least predictable. Okay, he would have to be even more spontaneous in the future!

“Why is this important?” Stiles asked the totally-not-a-witch standing in front of him.

“Because for a creature like that, suppressing your instinct to be passive would be incredibly difficult. Why would it want to? It means-” Deaton was interrupted.

“It means they have a way to control their mind somehow. Which means they might be able to do that to werewolves.” Stiles inhaled sharply, looking between Deaton and Derek, really wanting Super Vet to just say no.

“Yes.” Deaton said, “That’s correct.” Derek growled a little, the thought of werewolf mind control obviously not very attractive. Deaton continued shortly thereafter.

“So. That brings me to my next point.” He turned to Stiles, “I’m assuming...what did you call her again?”

“Oh uhh....Genny?” Stiles said. He felt a slight ruffle under his shirt.

‘Stiles.’ she said.

“Ah. Yes, that was it. I’m assuming Genny beheaded this creature?” Deaton asked.

“Yeah, I think so. Not too sure, you know the whole car crashing, getting a concussion thing gets in the way of memory sometimes.” He felt her crawling up the string.

“Alright, well it may serve-”

“Wait, who’s Genny?” Ever have a moment where you completely forget someone is standing right next to you and then you say something mean about them right in front of their face? Okay, so maybe Stiles hadn’t ever done that, but he was sure as hell that this is what it felt like. Deaton looked between the two of them, then to Stiles an expectant expression on his face. He sighed sharply.

“So. I’m assuming then you haven’t told him about the dragon?” And this must have been way Bill Clinton felt like when he finally confronted Hillary about Monica. Like, there would be this awkward pause for a good 10 or 15 seconds and then he would start making excuses, and then Hillary would get pissed and then-

“WHAT?!” Derek shouted at Stiles.

“It wasn’t like I didn’t try!!” Stiles yelled back, the hurt he felt bleeding fresh.

“When?!” Derek demanded.

“When I came over and said ‘oh, dragon’s might exist!’ and you kicked me out!”

“Stiles you woke me up after I’d been awake for 36 hours straight!” Derek walked to the other side of the room, trying to calm himself. 

“Oh yeah, I totally did it on purpose! Because I knew you were going to be asleep at three in the afternoon! That’s definitely when normal people sleep!” 

“I think all of us--” Deaton started.

Derek turned back to Stiles walking up to him as they got into each other’s faces.

“Why didn’t you just come back? Or even text me!? A fucking dragon is kind of important to know about!” 

“Would find it fruitful--”

Stiles was not backing down. Not anymore. Not for anyone. He had a fucking dragon.

“What, so you could threaten to maim me more? Yeah, exactly how many chances do you give to people before you break their arm, Derek?” Derek growled at him grabbing his arm, and yeah, maybe a shiver of fear shot through him, but Stiles refused to sit on this one, he was going to carry it through.

“What I do with my Beta’s is none of your concern.” Derek snarled at him.

“What happens to my abuse victim friend is totally my concern! What the hell were you thinking doing that to him?!” And maybe if he and Issac were more acquaintances than friends well...he was pissed and Derek didn’t need to know that. And yeah. Issa told Scott who of course told Stiles. The Alpha’s eyes flashed red.

“If we all settled down for a moment.” Super Vet slammed his hands onto the operating table magic fairy dust exploding into the air. Stiles felt a massive weight on his shoulders as he shot to the ground. He couldn’t even speak. Heck, neither could Derek. Huh. So this is what Inu Yasha feels like...

“Now then, since both of you seem completely incapable of communicating effectively, I will be your mediator.” Deaton walked over in between them. “Derek. Dragons are real. I do not have much in the way of experience with them myself, they tend to be somewhat...elusive. However, as is tradition with the eastern variety, they will pick someone they deem worthy to rule as emperor and develop a...bond with them. This one picked Stiles, and before you ask, no, I don’t know why. But Stiles Stilinski is one of the strongest young men I’ve seen in quite some time, so I suspect that was it. His dragon is named Genny. It stands for something, though I don’t recall what. You’ll have to ask him. Said dragon also turns into the Silkworm you’ve undoubtedly seen. She is going to be around forever now. Literally, forever. With Stiles.If you accept him, you accept her no exceptions.” Deaton finished. Stiles was basically kind of panicked. Yeah, he had thought about what his life in like, a months time down the road might be with Genny at his side. But the whole forever thing just kind of smacked him in the face. Like actually thinking of forever as for-ev-er. 

“Now I will let you two up.” Deaton said, and Stiles was kind of surprised Genny hadn’t gone all freakout-dragon, “And they will be no more screaming matches in my clinic, yes?. You’ll frighten the patients.” Deaton said. Both Derek and Stiles managed to nod lightly, because you know, the whole couldn’t speak thing. Deaton clapped his hands again, more powder flying into the air. The weight on Stiles’ back was lifted immediately and his sucked in a heavy breath, getting off the floor. 

“So!” Deaton clapped his hands smiling at both human and werewolf, “Should we show Derek Genny now?” Stiles bit his lip. Derek was staring him down, glare set to kill. Welp, might as well. With a deep sigh, Stiles took Genny from th necklace, putting her onto the operating table. She looked from Derek back to himself.

“Go ahead, Genny.” Stiles said. 

When Genny transformed there was no freakout like with Scott. Heck there wasn’t even a territorial thing going on. Derek just kind of stared at her, and she stared right back. It was strange. Because he was in total awe. And Stiles had never seen that expression on Derek and it was kind of...nice to see. 

‘Stiles.’ He heard her say his name and she beckoned for him, her eyes not leaving Derek’s. He came to her arm and she slithered her body around Stiles, to which, apparently, Derek had a problem with. Because he growled and his eyes flashed red. Which was weird. Because it was almost like he was...angry at her for being wrapped around Stiles...? Which kind of didn’t make any sense at all..? Stiles wasn’t even pack. She hissed sharply in reply, but loosened her grip on Stiles, her tail flicking back and forth.

Stiles sighed, not wanting to be part of yet another whose-penis-is-bigger fight between his dragon (who must have had a theoretical volcanic penis of freaking fire, or something) and whatever random werewolf he decided to tell about said dragon. But, seeing as Derek decided today was his day to be spontaneous and unexpected, backed off a little. 

“What’s her full name, Stiles?” Derek said, his gaze now drifting over her.

“General Tso.” Derek scowled at him for just an instant, before he returned his eyes to her’s.

“...Really. You couldn’t have thought of anything better.” He said, shaking his head slightly.

“Hey, she liked it.” Stiles shrugged, feeling embarrassed. Maybe he should have picked something better...

“...Well it is very appropriate for a dragon that... that is yours.” His face scrunched when he said that last part. Like someone farted or something. 

They stared at one another for a little bit before Derek nodded to her. After a moment more, Genny nodded back in acknowledgement. Derek approached her and, before Stiles had a chance to say anything( because holy shit! Derek didn’t do the pearl thing and oh god Genny would eviscerate him) Derek was running a hand across her scales. And Stiles held his breath waiting for the evisceration.

He heard a hummed hiss and she tightened around him for a moment, but she let Derek touch her. He sniffed at his hand as both Dragon and Stiles tensed in anticipation.

“You smell like her.” Derek said, looking at Stiles, “You didn’t used to. You smell sweet, now...apparently how a dragon smells. I didn’t realize the change before.” Stiles looked down, not able to meet the glare any longer.

“Yeah, uhh...Scott said the same thing...” Derek growled, which got Genny to hiss again which got Stiles to sigh. Okay, he really needed to figure out what was going on.

“Again, tried to come to you first, didn’t work out, both our faults or whatever, ended up going to Scott so at least one werewolf knew. Whatever, it’s done and over. So! I have a question for you...or Genny...whichever, so both myself and Deaton had to do this kow-tow and offering junk to even get close to her, why didn’t you?” Deaton stepped up. 

“This is his territory, Stiles.” Deaton said, “He is the Alpha here; he is in charge even with other supernatural creatures. She might not like it, but Genny ultimately answers to Derek.” Wow...that’s some heavy responsibility on Derek...okay, duly noted. Stiles nodded.

“General.” Derek said firmly, getting Genny’s attention, “Stiles is...one of us. Are you willing to accept myself and my pack?” Genny looked him up and down a moment before nodding with a quiet hum.

‘Yes.’ Stiles heard in his head. Apparently Derek understood the nod well enough.

“Do you understand what that means?” Derek asked,she nodded again with another ‘Yes.’ He nodded once in response.

“Alright then. Welcome to the Beacon Hills.” Derek grumbled, obviously still pissed that Stiles hadn’t come to him earlier. Okay, when was he not pissed about something.

“So what does Genny have to do with this?” Stiles asked. Genny had plopped her head on his own, loosening her body to flow around the room, out of the way. Deaton sighed, hand on his beard.

“Genny appeared about the time the Gremia was around, correct? At least its effects on the town, lights breaking, new cars going bad, that kind of thing.” Deaton said, and yeah, now that he thought about it, Stiles figured that was correct. 

“Uhhh, yeah, I think so?” Stiles said.

“So, what I’m thinking is that they probably were here for Genny. Saying Dragons are a commodity is putting it lightly. Very lightly.” Deaton said. Stiles frowned, thinking of the implications of that meant. So. They probably flew here from somewhere, even if it was just somewhere else in the U.S. Okay. And they were probably going to try and kill him. Because everything tried to kill him. And something obviously knew he had the dragon seeing as the Gremia was in his room. Goddamn, always always had to happen to him.

“Okay. So what do we do about it?” Stiles said, taking in a deep breath, putting a hand on Genny’s head a rubbing at her scales. Derek watched the motion, wearing his ‘sittin-in-my-thinkin-chair’ expression. Oh my god. He was totally using Blue Clues for something in the future. 

“We find them and throw them out. Or kill them.” Derek said. Of course. Propose the most general, macho-Alpha, completely undoable thing to do. Oh god, this was going to be a long afternoon. And one he really didn’t have time for.

“Okay, well after that wonderfully productive suggestion, I have to get home.” Stiles said, trying to look for his phone...which Derek broke. Awesome, “And my dad is probably going to have a total fit that I’ve been gone for so long. Cause I’m kind of grounded at the moment after the car accident.” Stiles said. Deaton nodded his head in agreement.

“We should discuss this in the future. For now, yes, you should get home. Give us all some time to mull over things.” Deaton said,turning to Derek, “You have your wolves looking after him?” Derek nodded, “alright, get him home. We’ll keep in touch. Oh. And Stiles, get a new phone. Quickly would be preferred.” Oh yeah, his dad was going to be thrilled about that. Derek better get him that phone before his dad found out. “Alright then. Have a wonderful evening both of you. And stay safe there Stiles.” Har har, very funny Super Vet...

“Thanks for the help Deaton.” Stiles said as Genny morphed into worm-form and landed on his shoulder, inching under his shirt. He walked up to Derek. The Alpha eyed under his shirt for a moment before meeting Stiles’ gaze. After an awkward second, Stiles motioned with his head towards the door.

“Deaton.” Derek said.

“Derek.” Was his answer, and the wolf led the way out of the clinic.

“Oh shit....” Stiles said as they exited. It was getting late in the afternoon. Probably about six or pretty close. His dad was going to kill him. However, as he approached Winston, Derek caught his arm firmly pushing him against the side of the car. He heard Genny hiss in his mind.

“Next time something crazy happens,” Derek said, doing that weird getting-way-too-close this-is-almost-sexual-my-god-please-stop thing again. Jesus, his body was like, all freaking muscle. And Stiles could feel it, and- “You got it?” Stiles nodded.

“Annnnnd you have to let me know that I...I can trust you.” Stiles said. Cause he was sticking up for himself now. This was now a thing. No old man was going to kick the crap out of him. Derek’s eyes looked from Stiles’ lips and back up, resting there just being as unnerving as always.

“You can trust me. You’ll see.” Derek said at his disbelieving look, letting him go and patting his shoulders awkwardly. Seems he finally figured out throwing people against various objects wasn’t the best way to use his words. Derek got his keys out as Stiles made for the other side before Stiles found himself, yet again, pushed into Winston. This time, with much more force. He flinched cursing as his ribs banged against his chest in protest.

“Ack, Derek...! too hard...!” He managed to get out.

“Sorry. Now be quiet.” Derek said, lifting up against his hold a bit. Stiles would have rubbed at his ribs if he could actually move his arms!

“Dude what the hell-!” It was then that Stiles noticed Derek was faced away from him. And was pinning him against Winston with his body. And he could feel literally every crevice of Derek’s back...and his butt-his very extremely well toned butt was in a place that made Stiles REALLY much more uncomfortable than he wanted to feel right now.

“Stiles shut up!” Derek hissed in a whisper at him, turning to him slightly to say it. Stiles stopped thinking about everything going on with being pressed into Derek’s impressive back (yeah, fat chance he stop thinking about that) and looked ahead, wondering what could possibly have Derek so freaked. And then he saw them. Well...him. Standing in the middle of the parking lot.

“Well, boys, this is an interesting development isn’t it?” 

Oh god, that smile was going to haunt his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guh. Sorry for the wait. It's the end of the semester, things happen. But it's an extra long chapter cause the wait was so long so yay! Anyway, definitely not my favorite writing, but I like where its going. Was going to write a bunch more stuff but I can't remember for the life of me what it was. oh well, hope ya'll enjoy it!!
> 
>  
> 
> For those who need a bit better idea of what Genny sounds like, Wisp, from DotA (2) is actually really similar. Here's a sound board to get a general idea of what I was thinking http://www.dota2wiki.com/wiki/Io_responses (particularly Meeting an ally, Picking up a rune, Gaining a level, Beginning the Battle, and Moving 1/2) What I was thinking were these sound effects generally underneath "normal" dragon sounds. Like Genny growls with this kind of humming in the background. :3


	9. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Chris decided to be a dick. And why the hell did Stiles back have to hurt so badly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guh. College finals, court dates and just. Guh. I'll try and get better about updating now that finals are over. By the way, I have a new fic in the works! Posting the first chapter later tonight, go check it out o3o Thanks for reading, enjoy, and have a wonderful evening!

If Stiles could actually speak at the moment, he would probably say something witty about the men standing in front of him. But there’s just this small problem with having 6 burly hunters staring down crossbows pointed at you. Makes your mind just freeze right up. No idea why that could be. And oh my god Allison’s crazy killer dad needed to stop it with that crazy killer ass smile.

“What do you want, Chris?” Derek snarled eyes glowing red. Chris narrowed his eyes, but his smile didn’t let up for a moment.

“Well you see, I heard that a certain young trouble-maker got into a car accident that totaled his car, and I also noticed that a pack of dogs has been circling around him recently. Add that to the fact that there’s a large amount of unidentified blood found at the scene of the crime and that the trouble maker previously mentioned walked away fine I couldn’t help but be curious. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this would you? Because this is sounding less and less like an accident.” Chris said, looking at Stiles. Wait...they thought one of the wolves did this? Derek huffed a growl at them, starting to regain some composure but still in a battle ready position.

“If you’re implying that I’ve given the bite to Stiles, you’re wrong and I haven’t.” Derek said keep him pinned against the car tightly. Oh. Oooohhhh...it was about that moment when Stiles realized half the hunters had their crossbows trained on him as well. Or...the spot where his head would be if it wasn’t squarely mushed into Derek. He could barely see them as he leaned over Derek’s side. And that finally got his mind away from Derek’s smell which was definitely not awesome and...guh.

“You misunderstand me, I’m not implying anything.” Chris said. He heard a growl echo in his head.

‘Stiles.’ Jesus, Genny, not now not now, he thought over and over in his head.

“I’m simply stating what is the most probable situation for a young man to walk away from an event where he was almost killed with a pool of unidentifiable blood conspicuously nearby. And then said young man starts hanging out with the Alpha of a werewolf pack and they visit the local werewolf expert? You can imagine what I’ve been thinking.” The hunters made to take a step closer, but a loud growl from Derek held them in place.

“Say what you want to say or go away, Argent.” Derek rumbled. Chris had enough gull to chuckle, tilting his head to try and get a view of Stiles.

“You’re staying awfully quiet there Stiles. Wolf got your tongue?” Really? Really? He just said that?

“Okay, one, you really had to make that joke? I understand you’re a dad, and the whole job requirement with puns or whatever, but that’s pushing it. Second, kinda don’t want get in the middle of a discussion with a pissed off Alpha werewolf and six trigger-happy hunters, especially when those hunters are technically breaking a peace treaty thing. Third, we’ve been hanging for like a day. Fourth, that was a really bad joke. Like, so awful-” He got shushed by Derek. Thankfully the Alpha stopped his rambling. Chris chuckled again.

“You never cease to amaze me Stiles.” The hunter said shaking his head. “Weapons down, it’s fine.” Chris said, the hunters following his orders. “Apologies. Just wanted to be certain you didn’t break the treaty by turning someone.”

“What exactly made you believe I had turned Stiles?” Derek said, easing up from against the teen. Stiles took in a deep breath, finally getting fresh air. Chris sighed, finally not smiling anymore.

“Like I said. You were hanging around Stiles, at least around his house for the past few days. And as I said the wreck is highly suspicious. I’d have figured Stiles would’ve been a bit more banged up.” Chris said. 

“His manliness protected him.” Derek said, still in Alpha snarly mood. And if Stiles didn’t hear it for himself, he would not of believed Derek could be...well...sassy. Like wow. Maybe it was a Hale thing, there was Peter after all. Chris frowned.

“Well, as much as I doubt that, care to tell me what exactly attacked him?” Chris asked. Derek moved a bit to the side.

“He is actually here.” Derek said.

“Oh, he’s allowed to talk now?” Chris said, getting a growl from Derek.

“Oh my god, really?” Stiles said, pushing himself unsuccessfully out from behind Derek. At least the stupid stupidwolf finally moved he could actually see Argent and his groupies without breaking his neck. “Okay, enough is enough with the arguing. You’re both suppose to be trying to get along, not smart mouthing each other into oblivion. And...” Stiles breath hitched. He sounded like his mom. He faked a cough to cover up the pause, “And, Mr. Argent, we have no idea what it was. I can tell you it had large eyes, razor sharp teeth, and weird elf-like ears. And it was female.” Stiles said. Chris studied him for a moment, and Stiles shifted uncomfortably behind Derek.

“Hmph. See you boys around.” He said. Chris turned, motioning for the other hunters to follow him. One of them lingered for a moment, staring straight at Stiles, which was creepy, just saying. Especially because he had a bunch of scars on his face and greasy hair. The hunter narrowed his eyes at the teen and left. Stiles exhaled a deep breath. Of course Chris would spontaneously leave without any explanation. Of course.

“Get in the car.” Derek said, still not facing Stiles. Stiles hurried over to the other side, sliding into the passenger seat. Derek got in the moment he heard Stiles lock the door, which was kind of paranoid, but Stiles really couldn’t blame Derek after that engagement.

Derek pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards Stiles’ house. 

“Smart move on lying.” Derek said to him. Apparently, that was all. 

“Okay, what did he mean you’ve been around my house lately?” Stiles said not at all content with anything that was said during their little get-together. 

“I told you specifically, the pack will be guarding your house.” Derek said with his are-you-stupid-Stiles voice. 

“Oh...” Derek sighed and shook his head again.

“Either way, we need to get you home. If your dad gives you a hard time about anything I can talk to him.” Derek said.

And said father was in the living room, apparently, waiting for him to get home.

“Oh look.” Stiles flinched as he started walking towards the stairs. He turned around slowly to see his dad reading the paper on the couch, “If it isn’t my son who was suppose to be grounded. Now, I always thought being grounded meant you came home from school immediately, and not at...8:30 at night.” Stiles opened his mouth to speak but a certain Alpha actually kept his word. A certain creepy Alpha that Stiles didn’t actually hear come in the door.

“That was actually-” 

“Oh my...” Both Derek and the Sheriff glared at him.

“My fault, Sheriff.” Derek said. The Sheriff just stared Derek for a moment before sighing.

“What happened?” He said, ignoring Stiles fear ridden looks and probably whitening hair.

“I said I’d give him a ride home from school. I had to go to the bank quickly, got a flat tire coming home and we were stuck for a little while on a back road.” Derek said casually. Okay, so he can lie better than Stiles. Hey, at least Stiles wasn’t the one having to do it this time. The Sheriff looked over the rim of his glasses at Derek.

“Really? Why didn’t you have Stiles call me?” Okay, why was Derek suddenly Stiles’ keeper? Stiles could have totally called him!

“His phone died.” Derek said shortly. Yeah, because you shattered it you stupidwolf. The Sheriff just shook his head and pointed upstairs.

“Your room. Now.” The Sheriff said. 

“But this-!” Stiles started.

“NOW.” The Sheriff reiterated. Loudly. Stiles sighed in defeat grudgingly going upstairs. “And don’t you even think about playing X-Box!” The Sheriff called after him. Stiles sighed, opening and closing his door without going inside, hiding at the top of the stairs instead. Hey, he was curious what his dad was going to say to Derek.

“Thanks for bringing him home Derek. You don’t have to do that.” The Sheriff said defeatedly. Derek hmphed.

“Yeah, I do. I own him a favor.” Oh, he could just imagine his dad’s face at that one. And the chuckle that came after it too...

“Heh. Not sure if I believe that one.” His dad said taking a sip of something. Probably a beer, “You want one?” Yep a beer. Derek must have said no.

“Owe him a lot.” Derek said, and Stiles could just hear the attitude oozing off those words. They still gave him a smug smile though.

“Well I’m sorry you do. Don’t let him know it, it’ll haunt you for your entire life.” His dad said with another sip of beer, “Why do you think I let him feed me rabbit food?” Derek chuckled, and by chuckled Stiles meant did this kind of huff thing that sounded somewhat less angsty than his normal huffs, and started heading for the door.

“I’ll see you around Sheriff.” Derek said.

“You can call me Jermaine, you know.” The Sheriff said, “Have a good one Derek.”

“You too, Sheriff.” Derek said. Stiles snuck into his room when he heard Derek close the front door. The moment his bedroom door was closed, Genny flew from his shirt, licked his face, and settled onto his bed. Stiles smiled a bit, going to join her until he heard a tapping outside his window. He pushed the curtain away to see Derek on the sill, waiting to be let in. Because apparently he couldn’t have just asked the Sheriff if he could see Stiles really quickly. Stiles opened the window.

“Isaac will be watching your place tonight.” Derek said shortly. Stiles waited for a moment looking at Derek.

“That’s all you wanted to say? Not, sorry again for destroying your phone, or ‘hey, sorry for making you 5 hours late for your curfew.” Stiles said faking irritability. He was actually kind of grateful Derek had saved his beautiful hide from the thousand wraiths of his dad. Derek sighed, dropping down from the ledge.

“Wait! Uhh...” Stiles started and Derek turned around, “Thanks for uh...covering for me...And for giving me a ride home. I had fun.” Stiles said quietly, knowing Derek would hear him. Derek nodded his head and turned around, heading to his car. Stiles sighed, closed the window. The newly replaced window. Cause the whole crazed fairy thing.

Stiles lied down on his bed. God, he didn’t realize how much his back hurt. Probably because he had to use the guest bed which was totally made of back hate and steel. This was the first night since that incident that his room was no longer a crime scene, ie. he could totally sleep here again. And thank jesus, cause although his back was hurting like hell a few days ago, he didn’t realize it was this bad.

He nestled himself into Genny and fell asleep with her curled around him, realizing, not for the first time, how addicted he was becoming to her warmth.

 

~  
~  
Besides the fact that his lower back was pretty much a mess, Stiles’ weekend was pretty good. It was pretty much just uber-spending time with Genny. The weekends were the only time Stiles really got to bond with her. And it was about time he got some answers from her about the whole telepathic-talking nonsense. Cause that junk was about getting on his last nerve. Well, not knowing was getting on his last nerve. The psychic I can hear your thoughts things was pretty awesome! 

After breakfast and a game or two of BlazBlue, which Genny was getting annoyingly good at with Hazama of all people, Stiles decided it was a good enough time as any.

“Okay Genny.” Ugh. That rhymed in his thoughts. Guh. “We need to talk about the speaking in my mind thing.”

‘Yes.’ She nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, like that, okay? Cause I’m not complaining about you being able to do it, but I would really like to know why.” He said, looking at her straight in the eyes. She cocked his head at him, narrowing her own eyes.

‘Stiles.’ She said.

“Yeah?” Her eyes narrowed more.

‘Stiles.’ It sounded hard, like she was struggling.

“What what?” She didn’t answer him and he sighed, basically giving up for now. He had her try writing early that week, but seeing as he didn’t know archaic and extinct dialects of Chinese (not that he didn’t try to learn them, there’s just like, eight billion different dialects of Chinese that are just in use) it wasn’t much use.

“This is really difficult for you, isn’t it?” Stiles said.

‘Yes!’ was the immediate response in his head. He sighed, and he looked away going to get up and pace for a bit. God, he was so full of energy. Did he forget to take his meds or-

Genny grabbed him, forcing him to look in her eyes. They were narrowed almost to slits, and he slowly relaxed after being grabbed so suddenly.

‘.......Patience...’ It was a weak echo in the back of his mind. He looked at her for a moment before laughing as she put him down.

“Genny, you should know by know, being patient is not something I’m good at it.” She face palmed, his dragon with claws managed to facepalm. Heh, it reminded him of Derek doing that...He really needed to stop comparing things to Derek already. And then something popped into his mind, 

“Genny, can I talk to you the same way you talk to me? Like, telepathically, and stuff.” She considered it for a moment before nodding.

‘Yes.’ Stiles grinned wide.

“Are you serious!? That’s so awesome. Okay, okay, tell me if you can hear me.” Stiles aimed for the spot he normally felt Genny, a warm presence in the back of his mind.   
‘HEY’ he shouted at the spot. Genny visibly flinched, hissing a bit.

“That’s so cool!!!” Stiles said. He couldn’t stop moving, the jitteriness of hyperactivity particularly awful right now.

“Did I take any Adderall today?” Stiles asked, still confused about the reason he’s been so hyper. It’s like this subtle jitteriness he only gets when he has too much sugar. Or Surge. That was his favorite reason to go to Chucky Cheese, because then he could sneak a bunch of - okay,what the heck was up with his attention span?

‘No.’ Genny said, and sighed, her tail curling around his ankle, resting there. Geez, he needed to go on a run or something, before he went absolutely insane. 

“I’ve got to get some of this excess energy out, going on a run. You want to come?” He asked. She crinkled her nose and Stiles took that as a firm ‘no.’ 

So he went by himself. And, yeah, maybe he should have let Derek or the pack know...hell, maybe he should have actually brought his cellphone, oh yeah Derek destroyed it, but hindsight is 20/20. Sue him for forgetting a few things in a hyperactive stupor. Besides, nothing strange even happened. Okay, he was pretty sure a homeless guy was checking him out and he thought he saw one of “his girls” (as the Drag Queens called themselves) Ellie Vador, going into a building in a suit and tie...which was beyond weird. But other than that, nothing that epic happened.

Besides him getting home and realizing he ran 11 miles. That had him pretty weirded out. Cause the longest he’s ever run is like, 6. Maybe. On a good day. Probably being chased by something. Which wouldn’t really be a good day, but that’s beside the point!

He immediately jumps into the shower and just forgets about it. Because he has a dragon to bond with. Who cares of his lungs are still on fire and he’s finally feeling somewhat calm and he just ran 11 miles? Not Stiles, that’s who. He doesn’t care at all. He gets dressed in pajama’s when he gets back to his room.

‘Stiles’ Genny says to him. He looks at her for a moment to see her squinting at him and giving him the what-the-hell-Stilinski? look. Wow, she got that one down pretty quickly...

“What? It wasn’t that long, okay?” She rolled her eyes, and he stuck his tongue out at her. He’s mature like that. He sat down besides her, leaning against her ready to beat her butt at more X-Box related shenanigans.


	10. Bow wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to a pack meeting. It doesn't go as planned.

“So I’m actually allowed to come to tonight’s pack bow wow?” Stiles said to Scott, flailing at him a bit. Scott groaned.

“Dude, please don’t call it a ‘bow wow’ in front of Derek. Don’t even call it a ‘pow wow.’ He’d get pissed and then get all huffy and...dude, my mom’s going to be there, we need to make a good impression for her and he’s already going to be more uptight than usual and-”

“Scott, man, calm down. It’s really not going to be that bad.” Stiles said, waiting for Melissa McCall to hurry up already, “besides, it means Derek will be on his best behavior too.” Oh, Stiles couldn’t wait to see this. Scott, though, continued to act like the melodramatic teenager he was.

“Ohh, but dude! You haven’t been to the pack meetings, you don’t know what goes on...” Scott said, and that was a slap to the face if Stiles ever felt one. Don’t know why people he knew were in the habit of doing that now. 

“Thanks dude. Appreciate feeling involved seeing as, you know, I’m not normally allowed to go to pack meetings.” Stiles said, tapping on the steering wheel.

“Stiles, come on, I didn’t-” Except that was the moment when Melissa decided to come out. And That was fine with Stiles. He felt like being mad at Scott right now. Which annoyed him and made him not want to be mad at Scott which made him more annoyed with his best friend and-just-...guh.

“Hey Stiles!!” Melissa said cheerily, obviously extremely excited to go to the bow wow. And, yes, just to do it, Stiles was totally saying that in front of Derek. He’s not even trying to spite Scott with that one. Scott told him not to do something. Now he has to do it. What was he expecting?

“Hey Ms. McCall! Excited to go to the meeting?” Stiles said, glad Scott was remaining quiet.

“Oh, well, you know...” She said as she climbed into his jeep. She batted her hand at him. Stiles smiled, knowing what was coming next.

“YES!” They both said at the same time, laughing at the end of it. And that pretty much got him out of his stink that Scott threw him into. 

“So, Scott, what should we expect?” Melissa asked for the millionth time for the past week. Stiles started on his way to Derek’s place as Scott went over, yet again, the very brief list of things Derek may or may not go over.

It had been a week. A week of Stiles not being able to go to lacrosse. A week of Derek coming to pick him up. And...weirdly enough they were actually finding a really awesome place with each other. It was still this awkward delving of conversation thing, that had Derek sighing a lot. But, like, maybe he’d call Derek a friend.....? Not a close friend, hell no, but a friend...yeah. That worked. He wasn’t sure if Derek felt the same way but Derek did remember to get him a new phone. He even got Derek to laugh yesterday. Even though he denied it completely.

 

“Oh my god! Are you laughing!?” Stiles said as he looked over to where Derek was covering his face.

“No...” Derek ground out. They were currently at a stoplight. And...holy shit Derek was laughing. Is...is this the end?

“I can’t believe this, you’re actually laughing! Has anyone ever seen you laugh!?”

“Stiles. Shut. Up.”

“I made a joke! And you’re seriously laughi-”

“I’m. Not. Laughing.” Derek said, biting on his lip and starting to drive as the light turned.

 

So basically, Stiles figured they were actually in a pretty okay place. And when he says okay, he means totally wicked awesome. Cause the whole pact between parties thing and it meant he might be able to persuade Scott to be less forlorn about the whole being in Derek’s pack thing.

“Mom, oh my god, it’s not...” Scott was saying as he explained, yet again, that pack bow wows were basically fight club for Werewolves. Stiles always knew this deep down, kind of the reason he wasn’t invited, but it still hurt a bit to know they weren’t including him. He can totally be fierce. And...things...

“What, I can’t be concerned that my son is in Beacon Hills Fight Club?” It was in that moment that Stiles realized Ms. McCall was basically his twin from another time period. Scott just rolled his eyes mumbling something along the lines of ‘geez, thanks Stiles’ which had Stiles grinning from ear to ear as they finally pulled up to the Hale House.

Did Stiles mention he was nervous? Cause he was just a little nervous. As in a lot nervous. Particularly at the fact that he was going to see Derek all Alpha’d out. And that bit of nervousness was really something he didn’t want to think about. Particularly why the idea of super Alpha Derek was kind of appealing.

‘Stiles. Calm.’ Yeah. Yeah, okay, he needed to calm down, bunch of werewolves, can hear your heartbeat. Gotta calm down.

They got out of the car to see Derek on the porch in his famous black wifebeater and grouch face. With an extra dose of grouchiness. Seriously, he was going to have a talk with him today about the way he looked. Stiles was like, 99% sure he didn’t realize what his face looked like.

“You’re late.” Derek said shortly, as they walked onto the porch.

“Scott had to put his face on. You know how he hates to go out without it.” Stiles said walking into the house. He heard a rumble in the back of his mind that was Genny. At least someone knew good humor when they heard it.

“Yeah, I told him more eye shadow but he just wouldn’t listen.” Ms McCall continued. As she walked up the steps she held the plate of cookies she had in her hand. “Cookies! Chocolate chip, homemade and everything! Oh uh,” She handed them to Scott who just kind of gasped at her, taking the plate, “Nice to finally meet you, Derek!” She said, holding out her hand. Stiles about dropped his jaw when Derek gave her a warm, though relatively small smile, and shook her hand. She promptly grabbed him into a really awkward hug before returning the smile, grabbing the cookies, and walking inside with a happy sigh. My god. This was one of the most golden moments of his life. Especially the look on Derek’s face, somewhere between true and utter horror, delight, and physical agony.

Stiles walked into the living room to be greeted by werewolves and the other human members of the pack: Lydia and Allison. He smiled at them, which they returned, although Allison's was much more anxious than Lydia’s. Stiles sat in front of Byod, not wanting to bother with Jackson by sitting next to Lydia. Scott took his right, Ms McCall his left. She was bubbling with nervous excitement, and yeah, it was kind of adorable. Peter, however, was conspicuously missing. Derek got in front of everyone in the living room.

“So. The human members of our pack wanted to attend a pack meeting. What exactly they actually want to get out of this, I don’t know.” He said looking at Ms. McCall, “Oh. Ms. McCall made cookies, remember to say thank you.” He glared pointedly at Stiles for that one. What? It’s not like he mentioned to Melissa that Derek loves chocolate chip cookies are you could totally get on his good side by making them. Beyond that, Stiles really couldn’t tell if Derek was being sarcastic or not. He didn’t think so. It seemed like he remotely enjoyed Ms.McCall’s presence. And he definitely enjoyed Stiles’ presence, but probably only when they were by themselves.

“Okay, so to do something a less bloody, we’ll go over basic evasive maneuvers.” Derek said sighing, “Human members pair up with a human. The rest of you, normal partners.” And because Allison and Lydia were already sitting next to one another, that meant Stiles was paired with Melissa, which in all honesty, he was absolutely fine with. Stiles made to take a cookie as they stood up, only to have Ms McCall slap his hand away.

“These are for after the meeting.” She scolded him. Stiles made a face at her, but looked towards Derek has he began explaining “evasive maneuvering.”

And yeah, okay, Stiles would admit what he had to say was actually pretty good. Stance was everything; for wolves getting crouched low to the ground, for humans hunching slightly, keeping your stomach tight. Put most of your weight on the balls of your feet. Dodge with the least amount of movement possible. Slight pivots are best. He talked for a good fifteen minutes before setting everyone up in their pairs. Normally they could fit in the empty living room, but with the increase in numbers he had them outside. He heard the rumble of Genny sleeping as he walked outside with everyone.

So basically, Stiles realized he was pretty good at dodging blows. Not with a whole lot of finesse or grace but hey, Ms. McCall couldn’t hit him once. And she was definitely giving it her all. She put so much force behind one swing that she almost completely fell over. After about twenty minutes Derek shouted at everyone to switch. Stiles thought this was going to be okay. He’d pull the first few punches until she could get a bit of a rhythm down then go on to full force. But that didn’t happen. When he threw his first punch she shouted in fright and grabbed his wrist.

Stiles didn’t know Ms. McCall had any self defense training until he was on the ground with his hand throbbing in a shit ton of pain, radiating from the pressure point between his thumb and palm.

“Oh my god, Stiles! I’m so sorry!” Her hands were stuck between covering her face and moving to help him up. Derek was over in a second and he reached down to help him. Stiles made a face at her.

“No, no, it’s all good. You didn’t, like, almost snap my thumb off.” Melissa repeated apologies over and over, “Dodging, remember, dodging, not destroying Stiles’ body parts.” Melissa laughed nervously and nodded her head, spouting out a few more apologies. Stiles stretched and rubbed at his hand, only messaging a little of the pain away. He got up and got back into a ready stance, content that Erica or Scott hadn’t said something to him.

As he landed on the ground yet again after his third attempted punch, Stiles decided that he was no longer going to try and touch Ms. McCall in any violent manner what-so-ever. Genny hissed the last time he got sent to the ground. She had been woken up by the jostling and Stiles was being pushed around. Probably time to stop getting beat up now.

“Stiles, I’m so sorry, I’ll make this up to you, I promise!” She said helping him up off the ground. She so far pinched five different pressure points on his body. His right arm and shoulder were almost entirely numb and he was having trouble moving his fingers.  
“Oh, I’m pretty sure this is karma for something I did to you in the past, I wouldn’t be too worried.” He said shaking out his arms and jumping a bit.

“You did break my favorite crystal.” She said matter-of-factly and he scoffed at her jokingly.

“Ms McCall that was like, two years ago.” Stiles said.

“And that was a really nice vase.” She said. They both laughed.

“Yeah well, I guess Scott did get punished for his part in that disaster. By the way, I’ve decided to never even try to hit you again. Like ever. Even if we’re just practicing.” She sighed and nodded a bit.

“I’m too hot to handle, what can I say? I mean have you seen these legs?” She said posing and everything. Scott yelled at her about being gross which earned him a punch in the face which set both of them laughing even harder. Derek sighed, and gave them a pointed look. They suppressed their giggles as the Alpha walked up to them.

“Stiles, go pair up with Erica,” Stiles gaped at him. She was going to kill him! “Melissa, go pair up with your son.” He said grunting. Melissa nodded, still giggling a little as Stiles frowned at Derek.

“Dude, Erica is totally going to rip through me!” Stiles said, not moving toward her. Derek glared at him, and motioned with his head towards Erica. Who, by the way, was smirking at him like the cretin she was. Stiles sighed, and trudged his way over to her. He saw Derek say something in her ear, probably, ‘just don’t kill him’ or something equally threatening. Whatever it was, Erica fake pouted at Derek for a minute before turning back to Stiles. 

“You ready to get hurt Stiles?” She said still grinning at him.

“Hey, who said I was going to be the one dodging?” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Fine, fine, just get into position already.” Stiles did so, as he felt the nervous jittery energy start to build up. At least he was exercising so he could actually expend said energy. And he didn’t fail to notice Derek a few feet behind him, watching him intently. Which really wasn’t helping his jitteriness. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Batman.” Erica said mockingly. Stiles frowned at her, sending a punch her way. She easily dodged it cause, hello, werewolf, and tapped him on the head lightly. Stiles frowned and swung again, missing her again. Another three swings and Erica actually pushed him. The jitteriness inside him felt like it was ready to explode and he was becoming more and more frustrated. He actually growled when Erica pushed him.

“Alright stop.” Derek said shaking his head at the two of them. He walked over to Stiles, “Has anyone ever even taught you how to punch before?” Stiles half grimaced half glared at him.

“Yes, classically to rape and pillage, no, why the hell would someone teach me how to punch another person?” Derek sighed grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around.

“Here.” He pushed himself right against Stiles in an uncomfortably tight way that was very reminiscent of a certain car incident (he really needed to stop rhyming things in his head, must be from all the Charmed) and he blushed a little. Derek started gently adjusting his shoulder and arm, both of which he still couldn’t feel right, before moving to his legs and stomach. “There you go. That is a proper stance. Now, winding up a punch isn’t what makes a punch hurt; move your entire body with your arm.” Derek said, demonstrating both puppeteering Stiles body to do so. Stiles was actually interested in this, but could barely concentrate.God, he just wanted to go on another run or something. 

He took in a deep breath as Derek let go of him and backed off. Alright, he was still never going to hit Erica, but at least he was going to miss in style. Or properly. Or something. He got into the proper stance and swung at Erica. He blatantly missed, in style, and she slapped his back. He huffed in annoyance and swung again, missing again. God, this was so stupid. Why the hell did Derek think this was a good idea? Really! The next three punches were the same, except on the third Erica slapped him too hard and he lost his balance flailing and failing to keep upright. As his face met the lovely ground, he heard Erica bark a laugh (no pun intended.) And although he knew it was just cause it probably did look hilarious, it pissed Stiles the fuck off. And he never got that angry. But the jitteriness in him just kind of exploded and before he knew it he was on his feet, bellowing and throwing another punch at Erica.

This one collided. Very much collided. With a very sickening crunch. Erica fell to the ground, landing on her knees as she struggled for a second to breath. Stiles mouth was open in shock, as was just about everyone else’s. Derek looked mildly impressed, while both McCall’s looked mildly terrified. Erica wiped her mouth as a small trickle of blood trickled down her mouth.

“You ruined my lipstick. You fucker!” And Erica sent an uppercut his way that impacted right with his ribs. The fractured ones. That were only 10 days into healing and definitely definitely refractured now. “Oh shit...” was all he heard Erica say before he was doubled over in pain from the hit. He heard a roar vibrate through his skull and he shouted with his mind for Genny to just stay a worm, because fuck everything if she transformed right now. 

“Derek--! Derek, I’m sorry it was just, with that hit it felt like Isaac or someone fuck, I’m sorry I-” Derek growled at her to move as he and Ms McCall ran up to where he was shaking in pain on the ground, cursing.

“Stiles! Stiles, I’m really sorry, but I’m going to have to move you.” Melissa said, and motioning for Derek to help her get him into a better position. Derek nodded to her, grabbing his arms with one hand and his side with another, moving him onto his back. He moaned in pain loudly, because fuck that hurt like a fucking bitch. Yeah, his ribs were definitely fully fractured at this point. He took in shallow breaths because of all the things that hurt, the only thing he had to do to live, breathing, hurt the most.

“I need some ice right now!” Ms McCall said, probably a bit reflexively in nurse mode. Allison sprinted off inside the Hale house, probably to the kitchen where the fridge was actually working.

“Here,” Derek said and Stiles felt a tingling sensation where Derek’s hands were. And then he let out what was probably the most sensual and absolute dirty moan he’s ever heard, and you know what? Fuck all the werewolves. Because Stiles looked over to see Derek doing the super werewolf take your pain away magic voodoo thing and holy balls did it feel good. My god. He saw Scott fall down next to him, and touch his chest. Stiles hissed for only a second before he moaned again, a little quieter this time, as the pain seeped away and into their bodies. He was quickly joined by Erica and Isaac and jesus titty fucking christ this was the most ridiculously weirdly almost erotic sensation he’d ever felt. They stayed there for about a minute before Allison brought ice out and Ms. McCall shooed them off his ribs. She immediately put the pack directly where the punch hit him, and Stiles hissed at both the lack of warmth from werewolf magic hands, and the freezing cold ice that just landed on his stomach. 

Five minutes later when the high of the were-magic wore off, Stiles slowly sat up. There was still a hell of a lot of pain in his chest, but he could definitely function. Breathing was hurting nearly as much.. When he vocalized this Melissa still suggested he keep the ice on his ribs.

“Alright, we’re done for the day. Everyone, go for a run. Except” he pointed at Stiles and Erica, “you two. You, inside. Now.” He flashed scary Alpha eyes as he said now, and Erica actually whined shooting a quick glance to Stiles before she walked towards the house. Stiles heard Scott telling the other humans they normally ran about ten miles, but they (the humans) should probably just run a mile or two around the reserve. Feeling Derek’s eyes on him, Stiles followed Erica into the house and living room, not wanting to tick off the Alpha. Stiles could guess the reason he was mad, and wasn’t going to argue with Derek...yet.

Derek slammed the door shut and stalked into the living room, Erica bared her neck and looked down, which seemed like it was really awkward. Derek came over to her slapping her hard enough for her to stumble.

“Woah woah woah!!!” Stiles said immediately rushing over to them, causing a small spike of pain in his chest. And, oh joy, the jitteriness was starting back up again, “Derek, what the hell was that?!” Stiles said. As he reached for to help her, Derek slapped his hand away and growled at him.

“I told everyone here to be careful with the human members of our pack, but especially you. Because you’re injured.” He was huffing, his eyes red. Fuck, he was pissed. Stiles was definitely going to have to tread lightly. “And I even reminded (he growled that out which made Erica flinch) her to not harm you. And she did anyway.” Stiles gaped at him. Derek had been concerned about Stiles. Derek had been worried about Stiles. Shit, looks like they kind of were friends afterall...when the hell did that happen?  
Oh right, this passed week with the delivering of Stiles and things...yeah.

“Dude, you can’t smack your pack around though. Whether they can ‘take it’ or not.” Stiles said calmly and earnestly. “Remember the whole Isaac thing? Not a good decision, buddy.” Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles, but didn’t smack him so he figured that was a good sign. “How about, since I was the one she hit, I get to think of the punishment for her.” Stiles said, trying to keep Derek from dismantling his pack. She had run away once afterall...Derek took a few deeps breaths.  
“Fine.” he ground out taking a few steps back as Stiles approached Erica. She kept her head down.

“Stiles, really, I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to-” she said. Stiles remembered everything he watched on the discovery channel about panicky animals.

“Shhh, yeah, I know.” he said, awkwardly hugging her around the shoulders with one arm, using the other to pet her hair lightly, “I’m not going to hurt you, don’t worry.” She raised her head slowly. Stiles tried to hide his wince, but it didn’t go very well. Erica had a huge welt on her cheek and a small scratch below her eye where a claw must have scratched her. Stiles took a very deep breath, smothering the huge wave of fury that welled up in him from seeing it.

“So what are you going to do then?” Erica said confused, hurt, and looking at Stiles with distrust. Stiles grinned at her a bit.

“Oh, I’m planning something alright. Nothing that will hurt you. Well, physically.” She flinched slightly at this but nodded, sniffing and standing up completely. 

“Well what is it?” Derek snapped from where he was leaning against the wall. Stiles glared at him, at flare of his anger rising. It fell away quickly enough, though, and Stiles smiled wickedly.

“I don’t suppose either you’ve ever read a Neko Shoujo, have you?” Both gave him weird looks, Erica shook her head. Stiles’ smile didn’t disappear but he just let out a chuckle at gently pushed her towards the front door.

“Go for your run now. We’ll talk about your punishment tomorrow when I can get everything I need together.” Erica looked back at him for a moment, slowly making her way out the door. She stopped as she passed Derek, who simply nodded in agreement with Stiles. She hurried outside after that and Derek could hear her running all the way until she reached the woods. Then, he deflated letting out a huge breath and slumping over, odd that his ribs only tinged in pain. Derek was at his side in a second, while Genny immediately flew from his shirt, and transformed, coiling around him. 

“Are you in pain?” Derek said, reaching towards Stiles hesitantly. Stiles just let out another breath, before looking at the Alpha. Genny kept nuzzling him, licking his face, and saying his name.

“No, no, that’s not it. Genny I’m fine, you can stop the licking.” He said. And he’s just going to have to lecture Derek. That’s the only way he was going to get it out. He opened his mouth.

“They listen to you.” Derek said quietly, which stopped Stiles from saying anything. Genny perked at that too, turning to face Derek, “Erica almost didn’t check with me when you told her to go on a run. It was an afterthought for her.” Stiles just stared at him stunned.

“What...does that mean?” Stiles said tentatively. He really didn’t want to have, like, way over stepped the crazy werewolf boundaries or whatever. That would really suck. Genny planted her head on top of Stiles’ head. Derek just huffed a humorless chuckle.

“Besides the fact that they care about you? I have no fucking idea.” Derek sighed again looking off to the side. Stiles looked at the ground, shuffling his feet as Genny’s tail flicked against Derek’s boots.

“Sooo...” Stiles started, not wanting to start another conversation and have the Alpha growl at him more. It made him uncomfortable.

“Just spit it out Stiles.” Derek said, exacerbated. Stiles obliged.

“Dude, you can’t be doing that!” Stiles said, looking at Derek with concern. Cause come one! smacking people, breaking arms? “You’ve got to stop with the physical punishment thing! They are already scared of you, it’s only going to make it worse!” Derek grumbled a bit but closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I know.” 

“And with everything that- wait what?” Did he just hear that correctly?

“I know. You’re right, I need to stop the hurting them.” Derek said with a calming exhale, like it felt good to get out. Stiles almost took a step back.

“I don’t think I heard you correctly-”

“Goddamnit Stiles, you heard me fine!” Genny laughed at the back of his mind, and Stiles ignored her.

“Sorry just...wow. Okay, are you sure you’re feeling well?” Derek’s eyes glowed red, “Got it got it, subjected dropped, sheesh.” Drama wolf. Derek rolled his eyes and looked at Genny.

“Still planning on telling everyone about her tonight?” Derek asked. Genny huffed a breath, tickling Stiles’ hair. He’d been letting it grow out too long, he should probably get it cut....

“Yeah, we probably should...I have stuff ready in my jeep so...” He said. Derek nodded, and turned heading for the door.

“Let’s get to it already then.” He said, waiting for Stiles and Genny to walk with him to Stiles’ jeep. Stiles sighed before going along, Genny hovering, apparently wanting to stay tight around Stiles with her head on his. Cause that was totally convenient for any kind of locomotion.

Damn it to hell, it was going to suck introducing Genny to everyone else here. Stiles really hoped this went better than everything else that happened that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things and stuff because reasons.


	11. Pack -Ow Wows...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then all of the surprises. On Stiles body. And Pack fails, those too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ugh. I'm not getting nearly enough writing done. Part of the reason is because I'm waiting for season 3 to really get going so I can use part of the things from it in my stories, part of the reason is I have a job now watching two kids 6am-5pm and...ugh. Just ugh. Like always, hope you guys enjoyed it, and have an awesome evening!! WOO EPISODE TONIGHT!

It didn’t. Stiles was currently on his bed failing at the whole ‘sleep’ thing, because that might put him out of his misery for a couple of hours but, oh no, can’t have that. Stiles sighed, playing with the Amulet on his chest, the one he had not taken off ever since Genny became a part of his life. She was currently wrapped around him in his bed, breathing in deeply asleep. Stiles sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

Basically what happened; werewolves got back from their run. Stiles and Derek explained the whole ‘dragon’s exist’ thing. No one really believed them, but promised they wouldn’t freak out when Genny appeared. And, like the idiot Stiles was, he believed them.

Oddly enough, it was Boyd of all people that went on the immediate defensive. There was a half muttered statement later about snakes, but as soon as he got upset, Erica followed suit and then Isaac and then Allison and it became a cluster fuck of ‘let’s see who the dragon can eviscerate first.’ And yeah, Genny was nervous. A pack of six wolves and a hunter would have been a formidable opponent. So when they crowded around Stiles, Lydia, and Ms McCall, Genny about exploded in rage. And Stiles was really glad he closed his eyes. The gut curtling sounds were plenty enough for him to imagine. Boyd was still having a somewhat hard time breathing correctly.

The only reason she finally stopped her rampage was because Derek had enough sense to get Scott to gather up everyone, while Stiles did everything he could to distract her. Namely shouting for her to stop in the weird tele-whatever way they communicated. And grabbing onto her. She pretty immediately coiled around him and stopped after that. But yeah, they pretty much called it a day after that. Stiles just kinda left. Actually, Derek told him to get out. And he kind of felt banished but whatever. No biggy.

So here he was, lying in bed, his back feeling like someone stabbed (he figured all the stress didn’t help that situation at all), trying desperately to fall asleep because he was exhausted, but way too energized to actually be able to fall asleep. Like, this was ridiculous, it was one in the morning and he had actually gotten up early, and even though he muscles literally ached, apparently, his brain just wouldn’t stop. Like, seriously, he wished he could tell his own mind to calm the fuck down.

Stiles ran his hands through his hair for like the fiftieth time that night. Jesus, okay, he had to get the heating pad for his back, this was just ridiculous. Stiles groaned as he got up, and heard Genny mimic his sound almost exactly. He left his room heading for the closet when he noticed the light downstairs on. Which meant his dad was up late again. With more paperwork.

Stiles thought about going downstairs like he normally did to cover up his dad with a blanket, or scold him in whispers and tell him to go to bed. He’d go downstairs like he normally did and take the Jack and whiskey glass from him, and lay him on the couch. He stood in the upstairs hallway thinking about it for a good few minutes. But he grabbed the heating pad and went to his room instead. He plugged it in got in bed and sighed; between the heating pad and Genny who tightened around him when he got back in bed, he would be fine.

But he couldn’t help thinking, just when he was descending into sleep, what had changed in him that kept him upstairs this time.

 

~

~

 

“Oh my god, what the hell is going on with this?” Genny looked up at him from the bed with a confused looked.

‘What you mean?’ she said. Stiles tried stretching the muscles in his back. It didn’t help alleviate the stabbing pain in his back.

“Just this pain, jesus, do I have a kidney stone or-” he paused. Genny just...almost said a whole sentence, right? like that wasn’t his imagination? “Did you just say a whole phrase?” Stiles asked turning to look at her. Damnit, between his still sore ribs and now whatever the hell was up with his back he couldn’t exist in a comfortable position.

‘I did.’ she said smugly, grinning at him.

“Okay, so how long has that been a thing?” She looked down in thought.

‘Since yesterday night.’ She said.

“Yesterday? Like you mean when you tried to kill the entire pack yesterday?” Stiles said. Genny growled in her weird humming at him.

‘Not my fault.’

“What? How was that not you fault?”

‘They started it.’

“How did _they_ start it? You ripped a hole in Boyd’s trachea!” Genny huffed at him in annoyance.

‘They tried to keep you from me.’ she said. ‘And Slut-One hurt you.’ Stiles choked on a breath. Apparently, Erica was “slut one” and Stiles was totally teasing her about that later...except there probably wouldn’t be a later. Awesome. He sighed. This was not working out how he planned. Like, at all. He picked up his phone to see about 12 texts from Scott and 7 missed calls. The texts were pretty much just ‘Dude, text me back or call me. I really need to talk to you. Is everything ok?’ Stiles texted back ‘yeah, everythings fine talk to u later’ and put his phone down.

“That doesn’t mean you should try to kill them, they’re my pack,” Stiles said. Maybe a warm shower would help ease his tension, “whether they consider me one or not.” he murmured. And he was just not going to think about the sharp pain in his chest that came with _that_ realization.

“I’m taking a shower, do you want to join me?” Genny shook her head, and curled up on the bed, closing her eyes for an afternoon nap. Stiles rolled his eyes, and left for the bathroom. An odd thought struck him as he turned the water on.

He was comfortable with Genny seeing him naked. He wasn’t comfortable with people seeing him shirtless, much less completely naked. It...the bonding thing was just going a lot faster than he thought it would. And it was affecting him in a lot of ways he wasn’t really sure how comfortable he was with. Like the scent thing. That’s...kind of weird. He was drying off when he noticed something in the mirror.

It was just a sliver of something dark where he was used to only seeing a back dimple. (And yes, he has back dimples. And he loves them, okay? Cause back dimples are awesome.) Must be a bruise or something, that’s why his back hurt so much. He bruised it. Makes sense, right?

He almost screamed when he turned to look at it in the mirror. Okay, yeah, he did scream.

It was a tramp stamp. _A fucking TRAMP. STAMP._ On _his_ back. _OF DRAGONS_. He scratched and scratched at his skin to see it better.

It was a simple design of two eastern dragons holding hands. The only thing there was the outline, in black. Oh jesus, if the pack sees this...Oh jesus, if _his dad_ sees this...thank god his dad was at work right now. He’d have time to think of an excuse or something.

‘Stiles!’ Genny banged against the door.

“I’m okay Genny, I’m okay just.” The moment he opened the door, she flew inside coiling around him checking him over, “Genny! I’m fine! It’s this... _thing_.” Stiles looked over to the tattoo. She followed his gaze to the spot, and he heard the chime of her laughing. He blushed.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Think I don’t know you were the one who did this.” He said, scoffing and looking at it again. Damnit, why. WHY, did this have to happen. He always thought it he got a tattoo it would be something awesome, like Derek’s Triskele, badass and stuff. Slutty was definitely not what he had in mind. At all. _Ever_. Genny laughed a bit more.

‘Wasn’t me.’ She was still giggling a bit. Stiles gave her a dirty look.

“Okay, calling bullshit on that. Oh jesus...” He looked at it again. “Well, looks like yet _another_ secret I have to keep from my dad.” Stiles sighed. You know, why can’t more of my secrets be like this? Like, normal secrets a teenager might keep from his dad, like a tramp stamp. Yeah, he might have gotten it from a supernatural place but that’s besides the point. Stiles unwrapped himself from Genny and got dressed heading back to his room.

“So, Brain, what are we going to do today?” Stiles asked Genny. His back still hurt like crap, but that’s what happens when you get a magical tattoo implanted on you, right? Or...in the process of being implemented...because it didn’t look finished...Stiles shuddered.

‘Riding.’ Genny said shortly.

“Uhh...” Stiles looked at her after rolling his eyes. That joke went over her head. “What exactly are we going to be riding.” She looked at him.

‘Stiles ride me.’ Genny said. And if he wasn’t so flabbergasted at the prospect of being able to ride his dragon that would totally have been, like, the best ‘that’s what she said’ joke he’s ever made.

“Woah, hold on. I’m going to get to ride you?!” Stiles said, “As in saddle, and in the sky _ride_?” Genny rolled her eyes.

‘Not yet. But yes. Patience.” Stiles gave Genny a confused look.

“Okay, so, we’re going riding, but not actually going riding...” Genny rolled her eyes before picking Stiles up, “Okay, Stiles is not a rag doll, what...?” She placed him on her back. Oh, Oh shit. He was going to ride her right now? It was like...barely one in the afternoon. People would be everywhere. “Genny it’s the middle of the afternoon! We can’t-oh dear god!” Genny had started walking and Stiles grabbed ahold of her neck, hugging his body to hers. She had placed him just over her front legs

Genny took him into the hallway, one of the only places in the house that was long enough to almost fit Genny. By the time she got to the end of the hallway, she was almost completely stretched out, about a foot of her tail coiled around behind them. Stiles figured out was she was going to do. Stiles was sitting up as Genny straightened her body horizontally.

“Okay, okay, we can do this just-AH!” Stiles felt a slight breeze tickle his skin as they started to lift off of the floor. Genny started undulating her body, and Stiles had to grab at her neck again almost falling off at the movement. He ducked his body close to her back, feeling the scales softly rubbing against his skin. He dragged his arms up into her mane, getting a better grip on the soft fur as she lifted higher off of the floor, her body continuing the waving motion. The wind picked up slightly, still not more than anything slight breeze.

Stiles couldn’t believe it. He was riding a dragon. Holy fuck, his life really had become a real version of How to Train Your Dragon. Shit, he really didn’t want to lose his leg. That would suck. Like, big time...Maybe Spirited Away was better comparison. Haku was totally more badass anyway! Genny evened out when she was a foot off the ground. As he got used to the motion of her flying (cause holy shit she was flying and he was flying with her in his freaking house!) Stiles slowly pushed himself off her back, raising up. He took a few minutes to raise up completely into a sitting position, his body mimicking Genny’s own movements. He felt the slight wind tickle his hair. It must be how she flies; she controls the air around her.

“Genny, this is freaking amazing!” He said to her. She hummed in contentment as he slowly took his hands off her mane, bringing them up above his head. It was only a moment before he was laughing his hands brushing against the ceiling, his body used to the motion of her rolling. This. Was. The. Greatest. Fucking. Thing. EVER!

Stiles cried out as Genny purposely made her body roll excessively, totally throwing him off of his groove and he scrambled against her, grabbing her mane quickly. He heard chuckling at the back of his mind, his heart hammering about a mile a minute.

“Damn it Genny, that was not funny!” He said to her.

‘It was.’ Was her response and he rolled his eyes, clinging to her and waiting for his heart rate to normalize. Oh great, more grey hairs.

They practiced like that for probably an hour. When Stiles had gotten really used to her normal flying she would throw out a bigger wave or fly straight for a moment. After he had started getting his body use to those motions, Genny would move slightly left or right, up or down, just subtle changes in direction. Stiles didn’t think they would actually affect much. Until he almost fell off from it. And thank the heavens Genny was paying attention enough to catch him with her arm. That...would not have been fun. After another fifteen minutes of practice, Genny returned to the floor.

‘Enough for now. Tired.’ he heard her say. He hopped off her back surprised at the actual amount of room in the hallway. They walked back to Stiles’ room together and Genny hugged up to him. ‘Good job.’ He heard as she nuzzled his cheek. He smiled and brought his hand up to rub her muzzle.

“Thanks Genny. We totally have to do that outside at some point.” He could see the tag now; me on my way to steal your man.

‘Patience.’ Is how she responded. They ended up playing x-box together, Stiles only taking breaks to get dinner and pee. He fell asleep, Genny wrapped around him, his mage character standing in the middle of Whiterun.

 

~

~

 

“Dude, are you sure everything’s okay? I didn’t say anything, did I?” Stiles rolled his eyes. He _really_ needed to get to creative writing, the bell was going to ring soon. And he was really tired of dealing with Scott already.

“Yes, Scott, everythings fine. Genny and I just needed some time to ourselves, talk things over, bond, ya know? Now I gotta go to class, if I’m late again Ms. Sandomina will probably castrate me in front of the entire class.”

“But-just” Scott said as Stiles scrambled away, “We’re talking about this later!” He called after Stiles.

It had been a week since the whole flying and magical tramp stamp thing started. Well, a week since the pack bow wow disaster. Because _that_ was a disaster.( And that was his fault. He should done something to prevent it, like, dunno, actually been patient and thought things through a bit more? If he had he would’ve known about Byod’s chronic fear of snakes.) But he’d gotten his jeep back after guilting his dad about Derek giving him a ride. And sent a quick text to Derek letting the Alpha know he didn’t have to give Stiles a ride anymore.

To make up for the lack of pack interaction Stiles dedicated an hour after school everyday to practice riding Genny before getting to homework and other things. He hadn’t seen or heard of anything from the pack except one text from Derek thursday night that said ** _‘I swear to god, if you don’t text/stop avoiding Scott I will personally turn you into a rug and give it to him as a present._** ’ Stiles felt like he had said that to someone before...

And it was why, against his better judgement, Stiles talked to Scott today. And it went about as well as he thought it would. Which is to say, Scott kind of fussed over him for a minute, started talking about Allison, watched confused as Stiles got pissed and walked off to class.

Creative writing was a bit dull. Okay, Stiles was actually a bit too busy trying to ignore his problems and being angry at Scott to really enjoy the class. And it didn’t help that he had gotten a shitty grade on the gothic prose assignment. And, yeah, a B is a shitty grade at the moment. Especially for this class.

When school let out, Stiles wasn’t surprised when Scott had him by the arm only a few steps out of the classroom. It was actually kind of endearing. Cause at least it showed he cared.

“So, you are coming over my house today.” Scott demanded. Stiles shook his head.

“I can’t I’m grounded.” Scott scowled.

“Dude, how much longer are you grounded for? It’s been like, a week.” Stiles frowned at him.

“It’s been almost three weeks since the accident dude. And I get off of groundings this sunday.” It was also when he got Miranda back. He was excited to say the least. Scott grumbled at him as they made their way outside.

“Well...can I come over your place until your dad gets back?” Oh no, there goes the puppy eyes.

“I don’t know dude, it might...” oh god, Scott had to be _practicing_ that. _A lot_. Stiles ran his hands through his hair, “Fine, fine! Yes, you can come over. Just...please let’s make sure my dad doesn’t find out?” Genny rumbled in delight under his shirt. Scott just grinned like mad.

“Awesome! Let me get my bike. I can stick it in the back right? Cool, I’ll be right there!”

Stiles tapped on the steering wheel of his jeep. He shouldn’t be dreading this as much as he was. This was Scott, the guy he’d wanted to rekindle his bro-ness with for a solid couple of months now. He should cheer up for both their sakes and just start forgiving his friend. Scott did apologize (even if wasn’t very heartfelt) so yeah. This was the first step and things. Genny rumbled from under his shirt.

“Feel like kicking Scott’s butt at some games?” Stiles said down to his shirt. He got a giggling chirp in response and smiled.

“I heard that!” Scott put his bike in the back, hopping into the front seat with a fake frown on. “Is your drag-is Genny coming too?” Scott asked a bit nervously. She did kinda...freak out on everyone.

“Yeah she is. No worries though. She likes you.” Stiles grinned, trying to make light of what happened at the last pack meeting, “...sorta.”

“Hey!” Both Stiles and Genny laughed as they drove to Scott’s house discussing the new BlazBlue coming out soon.

Apparently, they were going to play Call of Duty. Mainly because Scott thought he was much better at the game then he actually was. Which was fine with Stiles. Heck, even Genny was doing better than him.

“Dude, you’re getting beaten by a dragon.” Stiles laughed at the beat red face Scott had as he desperately tried to catch up in score. Genny laughed too, probably at the human and werewolf for making ridiculous faces or something.

“So are you!” Which was a true enough statement and only made Stiles laugh harder. For some reason the idea of Genny kicking their butts at video games was hilariously funny. They played for a while, neither of them willing to bring up the elephant in the room. Or, really, the dragon in the room. An hour went by before Scott finally _did_ bring it up.

“So, you’re going to introduce Genny to the pack again, right?” Scott asked shyly. Stiles sighed. While he was a pro at pushing things in the dark closeted spaces of his mind, never to have them come out (well that was an interesting metaphor...). Scott was normally good at dragging them out kicking and screaming.

“No, probably not.” Stiles said, waiting for the map to load as they started another round. He felt a mournful noise coming from the spot Genny normally occupied in his mind. Scott gawked at him.

“But - but..dude!” Scott exclaimed, “You’re only giving them like, one shot! You know how the pack is, they’re just...” Stiles smiled a bit at him.

“Just what? Be careful what you say here Scott, you’re a part of the pack too.” Scott snapped his mouth shut, giving Stiles a look.

“Well, you know how we are about new things. Give them another try please?” Stiles frowned.

“No way dude. No one else is getting injured, maimed, or mauled because of us. Just...” Stiles sighed starting again, this time much softer, “Just leave it, okay?” Scott still looked miffed and even Genny was looking a little morose. Stiles didn’t say anything further and their round of Call of Duty continued in awkward silence.

When the round ended Scott huffed quietly, looking at his cell phone.

“I gotta get going dude. I’ll talk to you later?” Scott asked. Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, on monday at least. See you later Scott.” Scott lingered for a moment, the goodbye riddled with unspoken harshness. But Scott just shook his head and left, not bothering to say anything else. And Stiles felt hurt again, and didn’t know why and really didn’t want to figure it out.

He was in the middle of making dinner when he got a text from his dad stating the man would be working late because of reasons. Reasons pertaining to certain fairy demon things wandering around Beacon Hills. And he felt the pain in his chest again at the black hole that was now his relationship with his father.

Stiles took a deep breath and refused to think about it. Instead, Stiles concentrated on slicing the zucchini. Because with or without his dad, he was totally going to make the most epic stir fry ever!

He was just putting the wok (yes they had a wok, although it was pretty small) on the stove when he felt an odd sense of anticipation coming from Genny. She was still upstairs in his room. He had wanted a little time on his own to clear his thoughts a bit.

‘Stiles...’ Genny said as he felt her coming downstairs. She reached him just as the doorbell rang. Stiles froze.

‘Is it bad Genny?’ he said through his mind, not wanting anyone to potentially hear him. The doorbell rang again.

‘Don’t know.’ she said and Stiles glared at the door. Some unknown was knocking against it. Taking in a deep breath Stiles started heading over to the door. Genny was clinging to him.

‘Stiles?’ She said. She hummed a scared sound before morphing and hiding on the amulet. Stiles reached the door not long after. He took another deep breath and opened it. The sharp-toothed smile and 3 piece suit that greeted him spiked his nerves up to a degree they hadn’t been in a very long time.

“Mr. Stilinski! Glad to see that you’re home.”

 


	12. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the notes! This is the last fragmented bit I was working on before things happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things before the chapter starts. The fandom has kind of been a big punch to the dick for me. Like, first TW season 3 was kind of a punch in the dick. Then the fandom itself was kind of a headbutt and kick to the dick at the same time. Like, both my theoretical writing dick and my literal dick are dying and bleeding, especially from the fandom hate, but the 3rd season was kind of a huge let down too. So both this and my other fic are a bit on-hold for a while. Will see how the second part of season 3 goes and then this might get continued with a bit more fervor. We'll see though! However, everyone who left comments, you are awesome and wonderful and thank you so much! In other news, I've gotten really into the Rise of the Guardians fandom soooooo a fic might sprout up from that ;3 Lets see what the future holds!!

Chapter 12

 

“And I see you’ve brought your dragon-bonded with you! Splendid, splendid. May I come in?” Stiles reached over his bond to Genny immediately. He sensed apprehension. And fear. This man, obviously from the mob after him, was dangerous. His inch long razor teeth demonstrated that. And his freaking wall of muscle. But he had been polite and at least seemed like he would continue to be. And if Stiles let the person in it would give whatever wolf was watching the house a bit of extra time. He let Genny know as much before nodding to the man(?) slightly.

“Wonderful, thank you so much, it has been dreadfully humid(stifling) outside of late.” Stiles moved to let the stranger in, closing the door behind him. When the man took off his newsboy hat, Stiles finally took his entire appearance in.

The man was...okay, he was an orc. Not like Tolkien orc, like...holy shit he didn’t even know. Like, a Shadowrun ork? He was a good six foot five and just a bit better built than Derek. Basically, wall of freaking muscle. His skin was only a hinted shade of green, mostly tan, and his canines didn’t stick out as much as they did with the orcs in Skyrim. Like, not by a long shot. He also didn’t look as rugged as Stiles who have thought, having very fine features; a gaunt face, high cheekbones and a strong, chiseled jaw and chin. 

Orcs were a thing. Awesome.

His orc stalker/mobster guest went immediately to the living room, and sat down on the couch.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Stiles asked politely. And if he was sucking up to the orc in his....jesus christ, a freaking orc. Why was he so surprised at this? The orc smiled.

“No thank you. Though if you would care to sit, it would be my pleasure to start my...our negotiations.” he said. Stiles cocked his head at the man. Funny. He’d always imagined orcs having the scrunchie faces like they did in the Elder Scrolls. He really just looked like a normal human...except for the green skin, orc tusks, and nearly neon orange eyes and hair. Stiles sat in his dad’s normal chair.

“Now then. Let us commence with introductions, shall we? You’ll never be able to pronounce my Thyrsian name, (((This note is for me, Yaya, don’t worry about it. Old English Orcus==Orc. The th is actually a “ þ” like “þyrsian”))) so please just call me Cynric.” He held out his hand. Stiles took it.

“Please, the pleasure is all mine. I love getting intimidated in my own home by a group of crazed mobsters. And a freaking orc.” Cynric scrunched his nose at that and loudly sighed.

“First, I would find it highly cordial of you if you’d refrain from using such a vulgar term for my species. The correct term is Thyrs or Orcus if you really must. And second, I have no notion of why you are intimidated, I’m just a runt.” A runt?! He was at least 250 lbs of muscle! “And the organization I work for simply has a message for me to deliver; it was your choice whether or not to receive it and I would never have bullied you into letting me into your home. That is just barbaric.” Stiles glared at him.

“Really? You mean like the crazed fairy demon that broke into my house, jumped out my window, and tried to kill me? That kind of barbarism?” Stiles said. Cynric visibly paled.

“Not everyone in our organization agrees on how to...stipulate with a prospective client.” Stiles perked an eyebrow and he heard a curious hum come from Genny. Huh...so this is what it feels like to communicate with eyebrows.

“What do you mean ‘prospective client’?” Stiles asked. Cynric sighed bending over in his seat, twirling his hat lightly.

“It is why I am here of course. Also as a conciliator, for said Gremian. And sincere apologies for that, it...got out of hand. My employer would like you opinion on a business proffer.” Stiles snorted.

“And who exactly is your employer? Besides someone who almost got me killed.” Stiles was getting edgy. And when he got edgy, yeah, maybe he got snappy. Who wouldn’t get snappy? And where the hell were his watcher-over wolf peeps?!

“Oh, well, that take’s a minute amount of explaining,” Cynric started smiling a bit, obviously enjoying the explanation coming up. Which was kind of weird. And strangely endearing, “There are three leaders altogether and they form an oligarchy for our organization. The one who was originally in charge of your case has since been considered compromised for their unprofessional behavior. As for the proffer...” Cynric bent over, arms dangling between his legs, “I want to start out, again, by apologizing for the actions of my organization. It was only our intent to retrieve the medallion you...mistakenly acquired.” Cynric paused in his explanation and after a few seconds awkward pause, Stiles nodded assuming the Orc wa- Orcus wanted a confirmation. Cynric smiled warmly, “Now about my proposition...”

Apparently, whatever group Cynric worked for wanted to “hire” Stiles.

“You must understand, this offer has not been given lightly. The medallion you wore attracts dragons. But only someone with a powerful enough Flame can do so.” Stiles froze glancing downward at the necklace, “Normally we would negotiate for it’s return, but it seems to have found much better use in your hands than in ours. And seeing as you’ve not only been able to call a dragon, but were able to have it imprint on you, well.” His smile widened, “Let’s just say that is an impressive achievement. And my employers would like someone of that ability.” 

Stiles’ mouth was open and he was pretty sure he was attracting flies. Because just...wow. A huge mobster place was offering him a position as...as what exactly?

“What is it that you actually want me to do?” Stiles asked. This was sounding shadier and shadier by the second. Cynric was pleasant and Stiles was starting to get the impression he wasn’t that bad a guy...Or he was a good actor and was just waiting to go all horror movie serial killer on him.

“At the moment? Nothing, nothing at all. Continue your education, even continue onto university if your heart pulls you there. There will be the occasional favor we’d ask of you, escort details, or perhaps convoy or ambassadorial missionary, but nothing overtly dangerous or even unlawful.”

“And after I graduate? Will I being doing ‘dangerous and unlawful’ work then?” Stiles asked sharply. Genny whined in his head. Cynric sighed, taking his time.

“You are a true and an honest person, Stiles Stilinski. And I respect that; it is something that there needs to more of in the world. Possibly.” Cynric said solemnly, “You will be tested when you come to work for us full time and we would put you where the test results point. You would, of course, have some say in the matter. For instance, I have quite the aptitude for magic but I am also, apparently, allergic to it. As such, I don’t bother with the stuff and here I am, a negotiator.” Cynric smiled ruefully. Like, really the guy must be just one be bag of happiness or something. It reminded him a little of Danny. Actually, he and Danny would totally get along.

“And what if I don’t join?” Stiles asked quietly. Cynric hesitated, clearly thrown off by the question. Which didn’t make much sense, it was an obvious one.

“Well...I apologize, but I don’t rightly know, it’s not up to me.” Cynric said with a shrugged. Stiles sighed and nodded. Cynric, stood up looking at a pocket watch from his blazer.

“I really must be going now, Mr. Stilinski. Believe me when I say your company has been entirely enjoyable if not highly refreshing. You don’t have to make a decision now..hmm I believe a month would be enough time to decide, get your affairs in order if you are to join us. And if not...well, that will be that, now won’t it?” Stiles paled. This. This was bad. Very bad. “Are you quite alright, you look a bit. What’s the phrase, under the table?” 

“Under the weather?” Stiles throw out.

“No no, under the table.” Cynric sighed. “Oh, nevermind. I’ll be off for now. It’s been a pleasure and I look forward to seeing you in the future Mr. Stilinski. I really do.” The orcus winked at him before heading out the living room, “Oh.” He turned back, “You may find a few more stray fae-kin around. I was told you may deal with them similarly as the last one. But I guess that’s up to you, isn’t it?” He turned, and just a moment later Stiles heard a car pull away down the street.

Stiles let out a huge pent up breath. What the fuck was that?! Where the hell were the wolves that were suppose to be “protecting” him and watching the house? Was Derek really that pissed off about the pack pow wow thing?  
...actually that would make sense. It was pretty bad...(Understatements yay...)

So great, Derek was pissed at him. Again.Stiles sighed, running his hands through his hair and over his face. Cause he really didn’t need this. A freaking orc just offered him a mobster job. It’s...god, why was this his life? All he wanted was to just, go to school, pine after Lydia a bit maybe, not worry about joining fairy-mafias or the particular mood of...moody douchewolves! And really? Potentially risk his life by not watching the house because you’re having a hissy fit?

Stiles bit his lip.

“Come on Genny, lets just...finish dinner. I guess.” Stiles said. Genny uncurled and crawled onto his shoulder, with a whine in the back of his mind.

 

~  
~

Danny stilled his car outside the Stilinski house. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. There had to be someone else he could go to...Yep, no one came to mind. Except the legendary spaz himself. 

Danny knew that something was going on. Hell, every chemistry class was basically an episode of a show on SyFy. Normally he just thought Scott and Stiles were talking about just that, a show. Werewolves don’t just exist. Except apparently they do now. 

There were the alarming increase in animal attacks, whatever that kid Matt had been into before his apparent “suicide”, and now Jackson comes back from the dead? Something was up. And he wasn’t dumb enough to go to Scott because yeah, the kid was nice, but he needed answers not...whatever it was that happened in Scott’s mind normally. Probably a lot of Allison.

At the front door he paused for a moment. There was a really fancy car in Stiles’ driveway. Danny reached to knock, still looking at the car. It was a new 2014 Lincoln, black, tinted windows and all. His head shot upward to just in time to throw his hands up, as a very tall man in a suit and vest came barrelling out the door. And straight into Danny. 

Both men cried out as they flailed their arms at both each other and to try and keep their balance. Danny leaned over, grabbing the side of the house with one arm, the other grabbing ahold of one of the man’s arms...one of the man’s very large arms.   
“Dirty backbirths!” he cried, grabbing at Danny, and if Danny wasn’t as strong as he was, the guy would have toppled him--wait a second, did he just quote-

“Did you just quote Firefly?” The man looked up. And took Danny’s breath away.

Not because he was attractive...not just because he was attractive. The guy was green. His skin tone was tan and it had a tint of green. And his bottom canine teeth stuck up just onto his upper lip. And if that didn’t do anything his neon orange eyes and hair certainly did. 

“Oh...g-g-ood evening!!” He said, flustered and straightening his hat and coat. He ‘eh-hmmed’ once letting the still speechless Danny know he should probably get his hands off the guy. Which he did. Because the...green...man...? had a good few inches of height and tons of muscle compared to him and- oh. So this is what that gif meant. I’m scared and turned on at the same time. Huh.

“I’m s-so terribly sorry ab-bout the...” the man trailed off, motioning slightly with his hands. Something in it finally reactivated Danny’s brain.

“Oh, no no!” Danny said, smiling at the guy. He wouldn’t meet Danny’s eye, “No, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking. I’m Stiles’ friend, Danny.” He said putting out his hand. The guy looked at it shuffling nervously before grasping taking the hand. His grip was a lot more gentle than Danny expected.

“Cynric.” The guy said. Cynric still wouldn’t meet his gaze. He must have some skin condition or something. And it made him self-consious. Not that Danny knew of a single condition that made someone green, but there were ones that made people silver, so it could exist. He smiled brighter chuckling.

“I, uhh...need to see Stiles. Though you could definitely hang around if you wanted.” he said, grinning up at Cynric, dimples and all. And yeah, maybe he was flirting. The guy was pretty hot.

“Oh?...Oh!” He said, getting out of the doorway embarrassedly. “Yes, yes. Q-quite right. My ap-pologies. Err, I mean, no I have to be on my way!” Danny smiled moving forward. Stiles had since come over to the door, holding it open and giving Danny a weird look.

“No problem. Nice to meet you Cynric.” Danny said.

“And to you!” He said back. And wow, he had a nice butt. Firm and toned and thin and in those pants-

“Danny?” Stiles said, which made him turn and stop leering at Cynric’s butt of perfection, “Um...what are you doing here exactly?” Danny sighed, turning around.

“I just wanted to...ask you about something.” he said.

“...okay? Ask away. Not been the greatest of days, but you know.” They both waited awkwardly. Danny refused to have this conversation outside, he refused. This was way too serious a question. Plus, if Stiles shrugged him off saying he was insane he’d have enough room to bully Stiles into it. Which was a last resort. And really only consisted of him stripping. 

“I’m aging away here you know, Danny. Foot in the grave-” Danny sighed.

“I’m not talking about personal matters on your doorstep, Stiles.” Oh… Stiles gestured for him to come in, flailing around as he did so, and chuckling nervously. Danny would almost call the spaziness cute. If Stiles had a good 30 more pounds of muscle.


End file.
